The Prophecy Child
by afydith
Summary: This will be a lot like the CANON but not quite, their will be OC's and multiple things that didn't happen in the CANON but happen in my story.
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple**

Chapter One

Kenichi Shirahama was a below average boy who had gained the name weak knees because of his tendency to run rather than fight. He was a bookworm that had thousands of books. He was currently walking towards his school reading a "How To Learn Karate" Book. He didn't notice a blonde girl petting a cat on a wall and his arm barely brushed her back and he felt something grab his arm.

'_Huh is that the sky?_' Kenichi thought before his back slammed into the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry… didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people!" the blonde exclaimed franticly.

"Sorry… wait do you just go around throwing people?" Kenichi asked.

"It was one of the first things I learned." The girl told him making him stare at her.

"Where is ninja school?" Kenichi asked flatly as he looked at his books all over the place. "Ah man I am going to be late for the first day again." Kenichi groaned as he started to pick his books up. Kenichi noticed the girl stare at his badge on his collar. '_Hmm I wonder what is wrong?_' Kenichi thought.

"I know a shortcut if you want to come with me." The girl told him.

"Really that would be great!" Kenichi said happily the girl smiled at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him away. It wasn't long before the two were at the canal. "You don't expect us to swim across that." Kenichi said a bit nervously.

"Of course not." She beamed at him. "We will jump across!" She said as she leapt across inadvertently dragging Kenichi with her.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Kenichi was standing outside of his class room as the girl was being introduced. He let out a sigh. '_Man I am soaking wet._' Kenichi thought as he heard the door open and the blonde girl step out. "You shouldn't have come out here." Kenichi told her.

"But I was late too." The girl replied. "By the way I am Miu Furinji." Miu told him while smiling.

"Hi I am Kenichi Shirahama." Kenichi told her while smiling. He saw the girl look towards the ceiling while blushing.

"You know I would be really happy if we became friends." Miu told him while blushing.

'_She is really cute._' Kenichi thought as he looked at her. "I would like being friends too." Kenichi said as he looked up too.

"I didn't make any friends at my old school." She told him a bit sad.

"I don't have many friends either." Kenichi told her with a sad sigh.

"I guess we can be each other's best friends." She told him while smiling.

"I would like that Miu-chan." Kenichi told her making her blush at his honorific of endearment. '_I don't get why she didn't have any friends… she is really pretty… is she dumb?_' Kenichi thought.

"What were you reading?" She asked.

"Oh it is just a how to book… I like to read a lot." Kenichi told her.

'_I really like being with him._' Miu thought with a smile. "I don't get to read much but I like to too." She told him.

"Well I guess we have something in common." Kenichi said with a smile. "I also like to plant a lot." He said. '_Why did I tell her that… she will think I am a wuss now._' He thought sadly.

"Really… where I live there isn't a lot of plants… I have wanted to make a garden but they don't live long enough." Miu told him sadly.

"I could help you if you would like." Kenichi offered.

"I would like that." She told him while smiling.

Several Hours Later

The two talk while they were out in the hall during the first class. Kenichi was now in the Karate Club Dojo. He was facing the biggest freshman Daimonji. Kenichi was sweating as the giant freshman nailed Kenichi with a kick. Kenichi's back slammed into the wall making him groan. Kenichi slid to the floor in a heap.

"Why don't you give up?" Daimonji asked.

"Because I want to become stronger." Kenichi groaned out as he stood up. Daimonji went in to hit Kenichi but Kenichi dodged at the last second and dealt a kick to Daimonji's chin.

"That was a mistake weak knees." Daimonji growled out.

"Wow he actually hit Daimonji." The kids were whispering as Daimonji kicked Kenichi again.

"Do us all a favor and just quit." Daimonji told Kenichi. '_Damn that kick was pretty strong._' Daimonji thought as he ignored the pain.

"No…." Kenichi trailed off as his vision darkened.

An Hour Later

Kenichi woke to see Daimonji and the club manager looking at him. "You and Daimonji will have a duel and the loser has to quit the club." The manager told Kenichi.

'_Ah man._' Kenichi thought.

"It will be held in one week and get this dojo clean." He ordered Kenichi.

"Yes sir." Kenichi said with a sigh as the two left. Kenichi went to clean the Dojo.

Another Hour Later

Kenichi had spent the entire time cleaning the dojo and was now getting ready to leave. As he was walking he heard some people talking. "You should apologize to this old man." A familiar voice said.

"No no it is alright." An elderly voice said.

'_Who is that?_' Kenichi thought as he peeked around the corner to see Miu standing up against some men.

"We were doing everyone a favor girly." The man said. "He was slow so we push him out of the way."

"That car of yours in the way so why don't you move it?" Miu asked.

'_Why did you have to say that?_' Kenichi thought.

"Everyone knows not to mess with us… look around." A man said. Kenichi looked around the corner to see several people avoiding eye contact with them. "If you don't apologize we will have to rough you up." He stated.

Something snapped in Kenichi.

With Miu

'_What is this overwhelming KI?_' Miu thought as she looked around.

With Kenichi

Kenichi stepped out from behind the corner. "Let her go." Kenichi said as he started to walk towards them.

'_Kenichi is that you?_' She thought as she looked at Kenichi the men looked at Kenichi and snickered. She watched as Kenichi growl and slams his fist into the wall next to him and the wall crack under the force. '_What happened to the gentle Kenichi?_' She thought.

"I don't want to fight but if you hurt Miu-chan I will hurt you." Kenichi said as he continued to walk towards them.

"Go away little boy before you get hurt." The man said. Kenichi leveled a gaze with him. Suddenly the three men attacked Kenichi and Miu watched Kenichi deflect each of their attacks easily.

'_That is the Saikuken._' Miu thought as she saw Kenichi land a punch with the leader and the three stopped attacking. Suddenly the leader placed his hand on a handle and pulled a Katana out. He went to strike Kenichi but Kenichi blocked it with his fist and punched the man in the nose making him fall backwards. He kicked out with his leg knocking the other backwards. '_He beat them so calmly… who is he?_' she thought. She saw Kenichi blink a few times.

"Huh what happened… how did I get here?" Kenichi asked.

'_Did he really just beat them and not know it?_' She thought. "Kenichi you just beat them easily." Miu told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked still a little dazed.

'_So he really is a Sei fighter._' Miu thought. '_But that KI he has is amazing._' Miu thought. "Well thanks for saving me." Miu told him with a smile. '_I will have to ask Grandpa and the masters about this._' She thought.

"No problem… I guess." He said.

"Well I have to get home." Miu told him.

"Miu wait." Kenichi said gaining her attention before she left. "Um it is obvious that you know Martial Arts… um can you help me at all? I have this important fight soon and I know I will lose." He told her.

"Um yah I will give you a map to the Dojo where I trained." Miu told him. "Tomorrow during lunch… and I will make something for the both of us." She added.

"Okay thanks." Kenichi said as he saw Miu run off. '_I can't believe she gave me credit for saving her again._' Kenichi thought while shaking his head.

Miu's Home

Miu finally got home and saw them all eating some left over's. "Grandfather can I ask you and the master's something?" Miu asked as they all gave her their attention because of the seriousness in her voice.

"What is it Miu-chan?" the elderly blonde man asked.

"There were several people terrorizing an old man, so I stood up to them but before a fight could break out my new friend came." Miu said.

"What happened next?" the Chinese man asked.

"I asked around at school and everyone said he has no fighting skill but he easily took them all out without trying." Miu told them.

"Could he be a secret disciple?" A man with a scar asked.

"I don't think so because after he beat them he went back to his normal self… what happened to him?" Miu asked.

"Miu-chan let me ask you this." A man with a mustache said. "Does he read any books?" He asked as Miu nodded. "Do you know if he reads any books on Martial Arts?"

"Yah he was reading a How to book about Karate." Miu told him.

"He might not have consciously known those attacks but when he saw his new friend in trouble something snapped and he changed a persona of sorts and became a Martial Artist to protect you." The man with the mustache as the Chinese man and elderly man nodded.

"But that isn't all he was able to make and use the Saikuken like he has been using it for years." Miu added as the masters eyes widened.

'_That technique wouldn't be in a book._' They all thought.

"Miu did you give him this address?" The elder blonde asked.

"I am going to give it to him tomorrow why?" she asked.

"Good…" The man said. '_Could he be the one?_' the man thought as Miu walked away.

"Elder what is it?" the man with the scar asked.

"Sakaki… it is just that a while ago I was told of a prophecy about a boy who can do Martial Arts unconsciously and he will hold the world in his hands." He told him. "It was said that if he joins the Dark Side he would bring destruction but if he joins the Light Side he will bring peace."

"And you think this boy is the one mentioned?" the man with the mustache asked.

"Yes I do Akisame." The elder stated.

With Kenichi

Kenichi made it back to his house and saw some blood on his sleeve. '_How did this get here?_' Kenichi thought as he walked into the house. "I am home!" He called out.

"We are in the living room dear!" he heard his mom call to him.

"Hey mom can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Um I got into a fight after school…"

"Oh my, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she started to check him over.

"Yes I am but I got blood on my school shirt." Kenichi said. "And I don't know what happened." He added.

"Hmm that is odd, oh well I will wash this shirt." She told him.

"Thanks mom… you aren't upset I got into a fight?" He asked nervously.

"Depends why did you get into a fight?" She asked.

"One of my new friends was in danger and… I don't know what happened but she told me I beat them up." Kenichi told her.

"A girl?" She asked with a sly smirk. '_Hmm I will have to meet this girl._' She thought. "Well go get changed supper will be done soon." She told him.

"Thanks mom." Kenichi told her as he walked to his room. '_That is so odd why would I get into a fight… I am so passive._' He thought while shaking his head.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kenichi was sitting in his class when Miu walked up to him. She smiled when she saw that he had his nose in a book. "Hello Kenichi." She said happily as he looked up and closed the book.

"Hello Miu-chan." He said smiling at her.

"Did you forget that I made lunch for us?" She asked as he looked embarrassed and rubbed his neck. She chuckled and held up the bento box and turned the desk in front of him around. "I hope you like it." She said as she opened it. Just looking at it made Kenichi's mouth water and when the smell hit his nose his mouth watering got even worse.

"It smells delicious." He said making Miu blush.

"I hope it lives up to the smell." She said nervously as she put some food in front of him. '_I hope he likes it._' She thought.

Kenichi picked up the chop sticks and picked up some food and placed it in his mouth. "Wow this is amazing." Kenichi praised making Miu blush even more.

"Thanks." She mumbled embarrassed as she ate her food. "Oh here is the address to where I train." She told him handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Kenichi said as he pocketed the paper. "I will go there tonight." He said.

"Okay." She said as she ate her food.

After School

Instead of going to the karate club Kenichi walked home. He reached into his pocket and saw the direction and sweatdropped. '_How am I supposed to read this?_' Kenichi thought. '_Hmm I will have Honoka decode it for me._' He thought as he walked into his home. "I am home!" he called.

"Kenichi-nii!" A girls voice yelled before he was tackled.

"Hello Honoka." Kenichi said with a sigh. "Can I get your help with something?" Kenichi asked as his little sister beamed up at him before nodding.

"Of course!" she beamed.

"Can you decode this for me?" he asked handing him the map of sorts.

"Sure!" she exclaimed eager to help her older brother.

An Hour Later

Kenichi was watching TV when his sister came running at him again. "I did it Nii-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see it." Kenichi said as Honoka handed the map to him. "Thanks a lot Honoka." Kenichi said with a smile as his patted his little sisters head affectionately. Kenichi walked into the kitchen. "Mom I will be out for a while." He told her.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"I don't know." He told her honestly.

"Don't be out too late." She told him while smiling.

"Okay mom." Kenichi said as he walked out of the house after dislodging himself from Honoka.

Thirty Minutes Later

Kenichi was panting as he made it to a large door. '_What does running have to do with getting here?_' Kenichi thought as he looked at the door. Kenichi went up to it and attempted to move it but it didn't budge. He saw a finger tap the door and it flew open making him fall forward onto the ground. Kenichi looked up to see a tall blonde man.

"Hello." The man said as Kenichi scrambled to his feet and backed away but slammed into the man.

"H-how did you get here?" Kenichi asked.

"If I told you I don't think you could handle it." He told him. "I am Hayato the elder of this dojo." Hayato told him.

"Hello sir… I was wondering if I could join this dojo." Kenichi said.

"Hmm well lets go talk." Hayato said as he led Kenichi into the court yard. They saw a tall man kicking a punching bag.

"Who is that?" Kenichi asked.

"That is Appachai Hopachai a Muay Thai master." Hayato stated. As they went to the main house. Kenichi saw a door opened a little and looked in to see a beautiful woman with a katana.

'_Wow she is hot._' Kenichi thought.

"I know you are there." The woman said as she stabbed the floor with her Katana. "Kensei." She finished as a Chinese man jumped out of the flooring. "What were you… doing?" she demanded.

"I was just passing by and wanted to make sure everything is in the up and up down below." Kensei said as the woman threw Shuriken. Kensei easily dodged the shuriken. Kenichi watched the fight but a hand caught a Shuriken right before it hit him.

"You should watch out while you are here." Hayato said. "The woman is Shigure Kosaka, child prodigy of weapons, if you need to learn to use a weapon she is the one. The pervert…"

"ELDER!" Kensei exclaimed indignantly.

"Is Kensei Ma, he knows all the Chinese martial arts, he is famed back in China." Hayato told him undisturbed by Kensei's outburst. "Now come on Kenichi." Hayato told him. "Don't stray too far from me." He warned. They came upon a tall man with a scar punching holes in straw mats that were hung up. "That is Shio Sakaki the one hundredth dan karate brawler." Hayato told Kenichi. A little ways down they saw a man carving a sculpture. "That is the Philosophical Juijitsu master Akisame Koetsuji." Hayato said as they made it to the main room to see Miu getting drinks.

"Oh Kenichi!" she exclaimed happily.

"Miu… you are here too?" he asked amazed.

"Well you see I live here and my grandfather is…"

"Me." Hayato said as Kenichi shakily looked at Hayato. "So Kenichi why do you want to join our Dojo?" Hayato asked.

"I want to learn Martial Arts so I can protect my friends and family." Kenichi said with resolute.

"He seems to be a fine man." A man said behind him. Kenichi whirled around to see the people he saw.

"Indeed… he is." Shigure agreed.

"He looks a bit scrawny." Sakaki stated.

"Well I have chores to do." Miu said as she scurried away leaving Kenichi with the masters.

"Well Kenichi we will need you to sign this." Kensei said as he pulled a scroll out. "That will be fifty thousand yen a month." He said.

"No way!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Ten thousand." He offered as Kenichi growled. "Two thousand a week take it or leave it." Kensei said.

"Stop begging for money Kensei." Akisame said. "So Kenichi which type of Martial Arts do you want to learn, there is Muay Thai, Karate, Chinesse Martial Arts, and Jiujitsu." Akisame told him.

"Well I do want to learn Karate."

"I don't take disciples!" Sakaki yelled making Kenichi cower.

"Akisame why don't you train him… your training wouldn't kill him." Kensei suggested as Shigure become a bit disappointed and placed a chain sickle back into her shirt.

'_I didn't even see a bulge from that weapon._' Kenichi thought. "So I will be training with Master Akisame?" Kenichi asked as Akisame nodded.

"Why don't you go change we will have Miu bring in some training clothes for you." Akisame stated.

Kenichi nodded and walked into a different room. He undressed and he saw an arm stick into the room. "Kenichi I brought you some clothes." She said a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Miu-chan." Kenichi said as he grabbed his clothes.

"Please don't die." He heard her mumble.

"Huh?" Kenichi asked confused.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed before he heard her scurry off.

'_That was weird._' Kenichi thought as he changed into the new clothing. He walked out into the main building and the masters and they were leaking a lot of KI and Kenichi felt something snap inside of him and his own KI skyrocketed.

'_So this is what Miu saw._' Akisame thought. '_Lets test this persona out._' Akisame thought as he nodded to Kensei who went to attack but they saw right as Kensei got to him Kenichi's Seikuken activated and he was blocking and deflecting all the hits. '_Like this he is at master level… but where did he see the Seikuken?_' He thought.

Kensei leapt back as they all released their KI and Kenichi snapped back to himself. "Huh what happened?" Kenichi asked dazed again. '_I blacked out again._' Kenichi thought.

"Come on Kenichi-kun lets go do some physical training." Akisame said.

"Okay Master Akisame." Kenichi said as he followed the man out.

"Oh and contrary to belief I am not a mean person." Akisame stated.

"Uh okay." Kenichi said a bit unsure.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Kenichi was currently holding two pots in each arm and had rope on each leg making him stay in a crouching motion and has several small bowls of hot water on his arms legs and head, he also had an insense almost touching his butt. "How long will I do this!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Well that insense burns for an hour so… about fifty minutes more." Akisame said.

"My fingers will fall off!" he exclaimed.

"I have rarely seen that happen Kenichi-kun." Akisame said as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

"W-what?" Kenichi squeaked out and lost focus and crouched to low and burnt his ass on the incense. He flew into the air spilling hot water all over him.

"You should be more careful Kenichi-kun." Akisame said as he fixed Kenichi and replaced the water and pots in his hands.

Fifty Minutes Later

Akisame released Kenichi from that torture device. "Okay lets take a nice run." Akisame said as he pulled a tire out with a rope attached to it. He tied the other half around Kenichi's waist.

"You expect me to run with this attached to my waist?" Kenichi asked as Akisame nodded and Kenichi walked out of the Dojo.

"Okay lets go to Sotogamai Park." Akisame said making Kenichi gawk at him.

"That is three train stops away." Kenichi told him as Akisame sat on the tire

"RUN!" Akisame yelled as Kenichi started to run as Akisame snapped a whip.

Three Hours Later

Kenichi crawled to the front of the dojo while Miu was sweeping. "Ah Kenichi!" Miu exclaimed.

"He is fine." Akisame said as he picked the tire up. "Lets let him rest a little." He added as he picked Kenichi up easily and brought him into the main house and let him lay on the ground.

Two Hours Later

Kenichi woke up two hours later and his legs were sore. "It is good to see you awake." Akisame said as Kenichi attempted to get up but found that his legs were weak. "You can go home now." Akisame said as Kenichi nodded and struggled to his feet.

"Thanks Master Akisame." Kenichi said as he stumbled out into the courtyard and to the door as Miu came in.

"Oh Kenichi you are awake." Miu said happily. "How was your training?" She asked.

"Tough." Kenichi said with a weak smile.

"Kenichi Apachai made you a walking stick." Apachai said handing over a handmade walking stick.

"Thank you very much Apachai." Kenichi said. '_That Apachai isn't that bad._' Kenichi thought as he limped home.

Twenty Minutes Later

Kenichi was limping past a park when he saw Miu wave to him to come over. Kenichi limped over to her. "Kenichi I want to show you something." She told him.

"What is it a technique?" he asked.

"More like a stepping method." She told him. She showed him a step. "When you step like this you are putting all your weight onto this foot and then you can go like this." She said as she did another step. "You should practice these moves." She told him. She watched with a smile as he did those two moves. '_He sure is determined._' She thought.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**AN: *cries in the corner* No one is reviewing my story!**

Kenichi Shirahama was currently standing in front of the Karate Dojo. He was slightly nervous about going into the place. He sighed in frustration before tightening his belt and walked towards the door. He walked in to see Daimonji standing waiting for him. Kenichi walked up to him.

"I am surprised you actually showed up Shirahama." Daimonji said.

"If I don't at least try then I won't know what I can do." Kenichi said calmly.

"Are you two ready?" the senior asked as the two nodded. "Okay this will be a normal Karate Match." He added. "Begin." Daimonji instantly kicked Kenichi making him block his arms forcing him backwards.

'_Damn a few more of those and I will be done for._' Kenichi thought as Daimonji slammed him fist into Kenichi's stomach. Kenichi collapsed onto his hands and knees gasping for breath.

"Are you good to continue?" The senior asked.

"Yah." Kenichi said as he stood.

"You know I heard that you were hanging with that new girl… maybe I should tell her how much of a wimp you are and she should be with me." Daimonji said with a smirk. The seniors eyes widened as he felt something different about Kenichi.

'_What happened?_' He thought.

"Leave Miu-chan out of this." Kenichi growled as Daimonji attacked him again but Kenichi grabbed his fist sliding backwards a little. Kenichi closed his eyes as he tightened his grip and Daimonji grunted in pain. "If you do _anything _to hurt Miu-chan and I will hurt you." Kenichi said dangerously as he concentrated his energy into his fist and moved forward faster than Daimonji could see and slammed his fist into Daimonji's stomach. Kenichi kicked the back of Daimonji's knees forcing him to his hands and knees. Kenichi went to slam his leg into Daimonji's chest when he changed back and the hit was light. '_Damn it happened again._' He thought.

With Miu

Miu was getting worried about Kenichi. "Miu you have to pay attention." The leader of the gymnastic team told her.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Miu said. "I am just worried about Kenichi." She said.

"Kenichi Shirahama?" A girl clarified as Miu nodded.

"I will be right back." Miu said as she climbed up a poll and looked out the window as her classmates stared at her in amazement.

"That was so cool." A girl said.

'_It is that KI again._' Miu thought as she looked through the window. She could see Kenichi's alter persona fighting Daimonji. '_He is like one of the masters._' She thought as she saw a devastating kick aimed for Daimonji's chest but she saw him change back at the last second and lightly kicked Daimonji's chest.

With Kenichi

Kenichi leapt back as Daimonji got to his feet. '_Is Kenichi better than we thought?_' Everyone thought as Daimonji became angry and attacked Kenichi who easily dodged to the side.

'_What can I do to beat him?_' Kenichi thought as he got flashbacks to the steps Miu had him practice. Kenichi started to easily dodge Daimonji. '_If I can dodge him I can think of a strategy to beat him._' Kenichi thought as he continued to dodge Daimonji. As Daimonji went to attack he tripped over Kenichi's foot and landed on the ground. '_I used his momentum against him_.' Kenichi thought as he saw Daimonji stood up.

'_That is the second time he brought me to my knees._' Daimonji thought angrily.

'_What did Miu say?_' Kenichi thought as he saw Daimonji punch towards him. Kenichi took a step back. '_Taiho…_' Kenichi thought as he stuck his arm out. "_Shouha!_' He thought as he threw Daimonji backwards onto his head knocking him out. Kenichi blinked a few times. "I did it." Kenichi said amazed.

"Someone get me a bucket of water." The senior said as a junior quickly got the bucket for the Senior who just threw the water onto Daimonji jerking him awake.

"What happened?" Daimonji asked a bit disoriented.

"You lost." The senior told Daimonji. "And you know what that means."

"B-but Karate is my life!" Daimonji exclaimed as tears started to fall. "H-He cheated he used a throwing technique!"

"Daimonji is correct I used the throwing technique and therefore I have lost." Kenichi said. "I will leave the club since I lost." Kenichi told him. Kenichi let out a sigh and turned towards the exit. He could feel the seniors eyes borrowing into him. As Kenichi made it outside Nijima blocked him. "What do you want Nijima?" Kenichi asked irritated.

"I just wanted to congratulate you Kenichi for winning." Nijima said.

'_That is the first time he has used my name._' Kenichi thought as he watched Nijima walk away.

"Kenichi how did the fight go?" Miu asked.

"I lost." He told her.

"I am sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "There are more clubs that I can join." He added with a smile as he walked away.

'_Why must you hide your true feelings from me?_' Miu thought and was shocked. '_Heh I am acting like a worried girlfriend._' Miu thought she was even more shocked when she realized she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. '_He is a gentle and caring man any woman would be lucky to be with him._' She thought as she felt a pang of some emotion she didn't know in her heart. '_Why does it sadden and anger me when I think about Kenichi and another woman?_' Miu thought but shook her head and walked to her home. '_I will talk to grandpa about it._' She thought.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Miu walked into the class to see Kenichi with his head on his desk in a gloom. "Kenichi what is wrong?" Miu asked attentively as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond to her. "What club are you going to join?" She asked. "Judo? Kendo?" she asked.

"Gardening." He told her as she nearly face planted.

"H-Huh?" she asked.

"Gardening I will be a gardener and live a long life." Kenichi said as he stood up.

"Kenichi what is wrong?" Miu exclaimed franticly.

"He is scared because the guy who judged his match with Daimonji is now gunning out to him." Nijima said. "He has been like this since he found out Tsukuba is after him." Nijima added.

"Tsukuba. Tsukuba! TSUKUBA!" Kenichi yelled franticly

"Kenichi calm down." Miu told him quietly and it seemed to placid the boy. Kenichi blinked a few times.

"Okay I was over reacting a bit." Kenichi said.

"So who are you?" Miu asked Nijima.

"I am Nijima Hauro, Kenichi's best and first friend." Nijima lied as Miu looked surprised.

"Don't lie to her Nijima." Kenichi said as he brushed himself off. "Miu-chan is my best friend." Kenichi said as Miu smiled.

"You have only known her for a week." Nijima said. "While he have known me for years."

"Kenichi you shouldn't be mean." Miu scolded. For some odd reason Kenichi felt really guilty.

"Sorry Nijima." Kenichi said flatly.

"Wow she has known you for a week and has you trained." Nijima teased.

"Does not." Kenichi said as the bell rang.

"Well I am going to go." Nijima said.

"Cya Nijima." Kenichi said.

"Are you really going to join the gardening club?" Miu asked.

"Yah it will bring me some peace from my hectic life that I will get for training at Ryozanpaku." Kenichi joked as Miu giggled.

"Yah it has gotten livelier." Miu said with a gentle smile.

"I bet it has." Kenichi told her.

"We should sit down before the instructor gets here." Miu said as she sat in the desk next to him. '_Hmm I wonder why Grandfather didn't tell me what I was feeling._' She thought.

After School

Kenichi waited for Miu to get out of Gymnastics while he looked around for Tsukuba. '_Left is clear… right is clear… and behind me…_' He trailed off as he saw Tsukuba behind him crushing rocks. '_I am so dead._' He thought as Tsukuba dragged Kenichi away and slammed him against the wall. "Why are you doing this? You already know you can beat me." Kenichi reasoned.

"Because I want to." Tsukuba told him as he slammed him against the wall again.

"I don't want to fight you." Kenichi said as he walked past.

"Heh everyone was right you are a coward." Tsukuba said as Kenichi stopped and KI started to release from him. Tsukuba took a cautionary step back. '_This feeling…_'

"Take that back!" Kenichi exclaimed as he turned and took a stance. Tsukuba flew towards him and Kenichi barely dodged the punch but wasn't so lucky with the kick. The swift powerful kick landed on Kenichi's stomach making him lose all the air in his lungs forcing him to collapse and Tsukuba kicked Kenichi again dropping him on his stomach.

"You are all talk." Tsukuba said as he kicked Kenichi's ribs a few times. Suddenly Kenichi's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. '_What the hell?_' Tsukuba thought as he kicked Kenichi until he was forced to release him. Tsukuba scoffed and walked away. He lifted his pant leg to show a hand print bruise on his ankle. '_What kind of strength does he have?_' Tsukuba thought as he looked at Kenichi who was failing to get up.

With Miu

Miu was sitting on a window sill waiting for Kenichi. '_Where is Kenichi?_' She thought as she looked out the window. '_Maybe he met up with Tsukuba._'

An Hour Later

Miu walked into the courtyard of the dojo. '_I wonder where Kenichi is._' Miu thought as she saw Kenichi with his back to her without his shirt on. She gasped when she saw the bruises and welts on his back. She instantly went to him while Apachai and Sakaki stood next to him. "Kenichi what happened?"

"Nothing Miu… I just fell down some stairs." He told her with a faint smile.

"Those bruises aren't from falling down… you met up with Tsukuba didn't you!" she said slightly hurt that Kenichi lied to her.

"Really Miu I fell down the stairs." He told her softly. "Master Akisame is waiting for me." He said as he walked away.

"Keni…" she trailed off as Sakaki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him be Miu." Sakaki told her. "Kenichi doesn't want you to see him like this."

"But…"

"Miu whatever happened he doesn't want you to see him like this." Sakaki told her. "No guy wants to have a woman worry over them because they lost." He told her.

"That is stupid!" she exclaimed.

"That might be so but it how us guys think." Sakaki told her.

Miu's cheeks puffed out as she thought about it before letting out a sigh. "Fine I will let him talk to me about it when he is ready." Miu said with a sigh.

"He may never be ready." Sakaki told her.

With Akisame and Kenichi

Kenichi was sitting cross-legged in front of Akisame as he checked Kenichi over. "Well nothing is broken." Akisame said as he slapped Kenichi on the shoulder.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Kenichi exclaimed as he placed his shirt on. Kenichi looked down in sadness. "I wanted to back up my words but I couldn't." Kenichi said sadly. "He beat me up so easily."

"So what will you do?" Akisame asked.

"I won't go out hunting for the guy if that is what you are thinking." Kenichi told Akisame who smiled before slapping his knee.

"We will start technique training tomorrow." Akisame said as Apachai appeared banging his fists together.

"Apa I get to have a disciple." Apachai said as he picked Kenichi up and ran outside.

"He is so excited that he didn't hear you say tomorrow." Kensei said as Akisame nodded.

"Wow look you are punching through a… WALL!" Kenichi yelled terrified. "AH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kenichi yelled scared.

"Should we help him?" Kensei asked.

"Nah it would just upset Apachai too much." Akisame said as he stroked his mustache. "APACHAI STOP PUNCHING THROUGH WALLS!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kenichi had been training nonstop in the techniques that the masters were showing him. Kenichi was currently trying to flip a big stone statue that Akisame had ordered him to flip. He saw that Sakaki was spending more and more time watching his technique training.

"Sakaki you have been watching us intently." Akisame said simply.

"I am just surprised he didn't run away after the first three days." Sakaki told him.

"Gee thanks but I haven't gotten that much stronger." Kenichi said a bit downtrodden. "I mean I can't even flip this statue." He told him.

"Take a good look at the statue brat." Sakaki told him.

"Sakaki…" Akisame warned as Kenichi scrutinized the statue.

"Hey the statue is bigger!" Kenichi accused.

"Maybe it grew magically to accommodate your strength?" Akisame suggested weakly as Kenichi looked skeptical and walked to the conjoining room. Akisame tried to stop Kenichi but he opened the door anyways to see hundreds of statues that ranged in sizes.

"What is this!" Kenichi demanded.

"Kenichi…" Akisame began seriously. "Your enemies will not be all one size so by throwing these you will get some practice on throwing people." Akisame reasoned. "Think about how easily you can throw the first one." He told him.

"Heh hey kid it is your lucky day." Sakaki told him. "I will teach you something… um in honor… of um Judo… yah the day Judo was created." Sakaki said as Kenichi beamed.

'_That was the lamest lie I have ever heard Sakaki._' Akisame thought as he saw his red ears.

"Now kid tell me the stance of the kid that wiped the floor with you." Sakaki told him.

"Uh why?" Kenichi asked.

"BECAUSE IT WILL HELP ME!" Sakaki yelled as Kenichi began to panic. "Calm down kid."

"O-okay." Kenichi said. "His stance was defensive… and bouncy?"

"BOUNCY!" Sakaki yelled.

"I am sorry I wish I was never born!" Kenichi yelled as he bowed to Sakaki.

"Don't worry." Sakaki said. "By the sounds of it he is a sports Karate user and doesn't go into many of the advance move or lesser known moves." Sakaki told him. "So I will show you an attack that will beat him for sure." He said.

"Really!" Kenichi asked.

"Let me ask you something." Sakaki said as Kenichi nodded. "Why do you want to learn Martial Arts?"

'_This is crucial._' Akisame thought. '_Handle it well Sakaki._'

Sakaki and Akisame saw Kenichi glance at Miu. "Promise not to laugh?" he asked.

"One man doesn't laugh at another's goals." Sakaki told Kenichi.

"Well I want to become strong enough to protect the people I care about." Kenichi said with resolute as Sakaki started to laugh. "You said you wouldn't laugh at another mans goals!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"I am not laughing at a mans goal… a real man would have said "I want to become the strongest."" Sakaki told Kenichi.

"I don't see the difference because to become strong enough to protect the people I care about I have to become the strongest." Kenichi reasoned as Akisame smirked.

'_Very insightful Kenichi._' Akisame thought.

"Kid that is good reasoning." Sakaki said.

"Um Master Sakaki?"

"What?"

"Can you use my name?" he asked making Sakaki blink.

"Heh I was beginning to think of you as our dog but I guess even dogs have names." Sakaki said.

"I am Kenichi Shirahama." Kenichi said while bowing respectfully to the Karate master.

"I am Shio Sakaki." Sakaki said as he placed his hand on Kenichi's hand. "Okay block this." He said as he sent a simple punch at Kenichi face. Kenichi immediately put both of his arms up to block the attack from hitting his face when he felt a tap on his stomach.

Kenichi looked down to see Sakaki's other fist at his stomach. '_I didn't even think of blocking my stomach._' Kenichi thought.

"It takes years of practice to learn to block against this attack… it is called the Yamazuki." He told him.

The Next Day

Kenichi was standing in front of bed of flowers when Miu leapt down to him. "I will be a second more." Kenichi told Miu.

"Okay I will be waiting." She told him while he watered the plants. She walked down to the courtyard and heard a groan of pain. '_What is that?_' She thought as she walked around a corner to see a guy kicking a man while he was down. "Haven't you heard to pick on a guy your own size?" Miu asked dangerously as she worriedly went to the fallen man. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she shot out with her elbow knocking it back hitting the man in the face.

"That was a pretty good move girly." The man said with a smirk.

'_This must be Tsukuba… I am sorry Kenichi._' Miu thought as she stood up.

"Leave her alone." Kenichi said.

"Kenichi!" She exclaimed shocked as he untied his hat making it float to the ground.

"This is my fight Miu." Kenichi said.

'_That is my Kenichi it isn't the other one._' Miu thought.

'_My body can remember how hard his punches are._' Kenichi thought as he began to shake when Tsukuba charged at him. Kenichi waited and attacked him at the best chance his fist went towards Tsukuba's face.

"Heh you are slow." Tsukuba said as blocked the punch to his face. His eyes widened when he felt the punch in his stomach.

'_That is the Yamasuki of Vasai._' Miu thought.

"That is the Yamasuki… no one uses that move in a Karate Match." Tsukuba said.

"This isn't Karate Match… it is a fight." Kenichi said as Tsukuba went in for a kick but Kenichi moved forward and grabbed his leg. He could feel the bone about to break. '_I am breaking his leg._' Kenichi thought as he released him. Tsukuba stumbled backwards before releasing a scream of irritation and threw a punch at him. '_He is so slow compared to Apachai._' Kenichi thought as he dodged to the side grabbed Tsukuba's wrist and threw him onto his back. Kenichi blinked as he saw the Tsukuba was unconscious on the ground. "Huh I beat him." Kenichi said as Miu ran to him and hugged him.

"You beat him Kenichi!" She said happily. She was a bit disappointed when Kenichi detangled himself from her hug and he went over to Tsukuba to make sure he was okay.

"He is still alive… that is good." Kenichi said with a sigh.

'_He is sure someone different._' Miu thought happily. "I am glad you are okay Kenichi." Miu told him. "I was really worried."

"No need to worry." He told her. "I am not going anywhere for a while." He told her.

"You better not." She said as she slapped him lightly on the arm playfully. "Apachai wouldn't be very happy." She joked.

"I wouldn't want to make Apachai mad." Kenichi said with a smile as Miu hugged him again. '_Hmm she is sure huggative today._' He thought.

"I am just happy you are okay." She told him.

"Well it is thanks to Master Sakaki's help… I don't know if I would have won if I didn't know the Yamasuki." Kenichi told her.

"Well don't forget you promised to walk me home." She said playfully.

"Let me put away the canteen and my hat and I will meet you at the gates." He told her as she reluctantly let him go.

"Okay… stay safe." She told him.

"Don't worry it will take my five minutes." He told her.

'_A lot can happen in five minutes._' She thought as she watched him walk away and she let out a sigh and walked towards the gate. '_Why am I so worried about him?_' She thought.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Kenichi was punching the post repeatedly. He let out a sigh when Miu came over with a towel and he smiled at her. He suddenly felt a shiver go down his back.

"Is everything okay?" Miu asked.

"Yah… I think the masters are plotting something." Kenichi said as Akisame came up to them with Kensei and Sakaki flanking him.

"Kenichi-kun why don't you take Miu on a date?" Akisame asked.

"Huh?" Kenichi and Miu asked in unison.

"I got a few movie tickets and I wanted to give them to you two to let you two have a date." Akisame said as he smiled.

"You guys are planning something." Kenichi accused as Sakaki started to sweat. "And if I were to take Miu-chan on a date it would be more than going to the movies." He said.

"Really and what would you do?" Akisame asked.

"I won't tell you." Kenichi said.

"I wouldn't mind going out." Miu said. '_Why do I suddenly want to go out with him alone?_' She thought as Kenichi looked at her.

"If you want to Miu-chan." Kenichi said.

"So where are you two going to go?" Kensei asked.

"Like I would tell you." Kenichi said.

"Well take these tickets don't want them to go to waste." Akisame said.

"I'll think about it." Kenichi told him as he went back to the punching post as the three masters walked back into the main house. '_They are planning something._' Kenichi thought as he shivered again.

"So when are we going out?" Miu asked shyly.

"How about this weekend?" Kenichi asked with a smile.

"I would like that." She said smiling shyly at him. She walked away with a little skip in her step.

With the Masters

"How are we going to know where he is going?" Kensei asked.

"He will let something slip." Akisame said. "But someone almost blew it." He added as Kensei and Akisame looked at Sakaki.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You don't know how to lie." He stated.

"I do to!" Sakaki exclaimed.

Several Days Later

Even though the masters were trying to pry where he was taking Miu but he didn't tell them anything no matter what they did. Akisame even threatened to increase his training tenfold but Kenichi didn't budge.

"Kenichi-kun can I speak with you?" Hayato asked.

"Sure Elder." Kenichi said as he wiped the sweat away. He followed the elder into the house.

"It has come to my attention that you will be taking my granddaughter out on a date soon." Hayato said.

"Let me guess either, Sakaki, Akisame, or Kensei told you." Kenichi said flatly as he shook his head.

"Miu told me." Hayato told him. "She is really looking forward to this date… don't disappoint her. By the way where will you be taking her?"

"I was thinking of taking her to a restaurant for lunch then I will take her to the amusement park before taking her to the movies." He told him.

"And after that?" Hayato pressed.

"Whatever she wants." Kenichi told him. "I want her to be happy."

"For someone without any experience with the opposite sex you know a lot about dating." Hayato said.

"I read a lot about these things." Kenichi told him with a sheepish looking smile.

"You cannot read about love Kenichi-kun." Hayato told him.

"I know but a little knowledge is better than none." Kenichi reasoned.

'_You are a good person Kenichi._' Hayato thought. "So what restaurant are you going to take her to?"

"I am not sure I never go out very often." He told the elder man.

"Hmm what about the restaurant that is about three miles down the street?" Hayato suggested. "They cook the food in front of you. It is quite the show."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Kenichi said.

"No problem son." Hayato said as he placed his hand on Kenichi's head.

Unknown Location

"See I told you it would be wise to follow the elder." Kensei told Akisame.

"Yes you were right, how long before you can make up an itinerary?" Akisame asked.

"I would say a few minutes then we can start handing it out at his school." Kensei said as their eyes started to glow and where Kenichi was he shivered and looked for his masters.

"Do you think this will help?" Akisame asked as Kensei nodded.

"Definitely." Kensei said as he finished the itinerary.

"You know this isn't right… Miu is looking forward to this date." Hayato said behind the two as they attempted to hide the paper.

"E-Elder it isn't what it looks like." Akisame assured.

"It looks like you were attempting to schedule something bad to happen so Kenichi would be forced to get over his fear of fighting." Hayato said. "Nothing bad must happen to Miu." Hayato said warningly as he walked away leaving two sweating masters.

"That was a close one." Kensei said.

"I know." Akisame said.

Another Few Days Later

Kenichi was waiting for Miu to get done dressing for the date. She was with Shigure in her room looking for things to wear. She held up a few sundresses. "Which is better?" She asked.

"The… blue one." Shigure said as Touchimaru nodded.

"Hmm it is prettier." Miu said.

"You seem… nervous." Shigure said.

"Of course I am… I almost never go out to eat and I don't know what to order." Miu said.

"You are… lying." Shigure accused as Miu became more nervous. "I think… you have… a crush… on… Kenichi." Shigure stated as Miu sputtered and attempted to deny it.

"I-I d-do n-not!" she stuttered while blushing.

"You.. are… lying." Shigure said as Miu quickly got dressed.

"Please stop it Shigure… you are making me even more nervous." Miu said. "And I do not like Kenichi like that."

"So if… another girl… were to… ask him… out… you wouldn't… be jealous?" Shigure asked as Miu's cheeks puffed out and she looked angry.

"I am _not _jealous!" Miu exclaimed.

"You are… keeping Kenichi." Shigure told her before leaping into the ceiling leaving a fuming Miu.

"You okay Miu-chan?" Kenichi called from outside of her room and she visibly calmed.

"Yah one more minute." She called back while she let a smile grace her lips as she quickly finished getting ready. She walked out and saw Kenichi smile at her and she blushed. '_I wonder how I look?_' She thought.

"You look very beautiful Miu-chan." Kenichi complimented making Miu blush.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"I will show you." Kenichi said as Miu wrapped an arm around his as they left.

"How can you afford to take me on a date? I thought you spend your allowance on the Dojo." She said.

"I have been saving up money for quite a while." Kenichi admitted.

They came to the restaurant that Hayato suggested. Kenichi looked over to Miu to see her staring at the restaurant. "I have never eaten in a place like this." Miu admitted.

"Neither have I so we will have to see how it is." Kenichi said with a smile as the two walked in and were seated rather fast.

Throughout the entire lunch the two talked and laughed. Miu was amazed at how much fun she was having. '_I wouldn't mind going on more dates with him if they are all this fun._' Miu thought.

"Are you having fun Miu-chan?" Kenichi asked as he walked out of the restaurant with her.

"Yah it is a lot of fun… what is next?" Miu asked.

"Well we can go to that Amusement park if you want." Kenichi said.

"I have never been to an amusement park before." Miu admitted.

"Don't worry they are a lot of fun." He told her with a smile. She smiled back brightly as they walked to the train station. '_Hmm maybe I was paranoid about the masters._' Kenichi thought as they walked onto the train. The Train lurched and Miu fell into Kenichi's arms and she looked up at him with a blush before quickly standing straight.

'_My heart was beating so fast._' Miu thought as she shyly looked at Kenichi. She saw that he was blushing and rubbing his neck sheepishly. '_It wasn't that bad to be in his arms._' She thought suddenly shocking herself.

"You okay?" Kenichi asked as Miu nodded. "One more stop and we can get off." Kenichi said with a smile.

"Well well look at who is here." A familiar voice said as the two turned to see Nijima on his palm pilot.

'_Why does he have to be here?_' Kenichi thought with a groan as the doors opened behind the two.

"You should…" He couldn't finish as Kenichi pulled Miu out of the train as the doors were closing leaving Nijima on the train.

"Kenichi our stop was the next one." Miu told him.

"Don't worry the Amusement Park isn't that far away from here." Kenichi told her with a smile.

"If you say so." She said skeptically. "You don't like Nijima… do you?"

"He just irritates me some times." Kenichi told her.

"Oh…" Miu said. "He said that he was your best friend… is that true?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say best friend but he is up there… nowhere near as high as you though." He told her making her smile.

"That is good to hear." She said with a sigh. "I envy you." She said as Kenichi arched an eyebrow confused. "You have a male friend but I don't have many female friends." Miu said.

"I know a few girls that would be your friends." Kenichi told her as her cheeks puffed out and she became angry.

"How close are you to these… women?" Miu asked tensely.

"Not that close." Kenichi told her. "It is just that these weren't mean to me when I was younger."

"Oh…" Miu said. '_Why do I hate it if another woman is close to Kenichi?_' Miu thought.

"Well we should be getting close." Kenichi said as they heard rollercoaster's moving. Kenichi could feel Miu's excitement rising. "So you really haven't been to any Amusement parks?" Kenichi asked.

"Nope when I was younger I had spent all my time training with grandpa." Miu told him. "I did go to a few festivals though." She told him.

"The Festival is coming up next month I believe would you like to go?" Kenichi asked.

"I would love to." Miu told him with a smile as they came to the amusement park and Miu looked at the rides in amazement.

"How many tickets?" the girl at the counter asked.

"Two please." Kenichi said as he fished money out of his wallet.

"You two are lucky it is couples day and couples get in for half price." The girl told them.

Miu blinked a few times. "Why would you think we were dating?" Miu asked.

"You aren't?" The girl asked.

"No but this is a date." Miu said blushing as the girl nodded knowingly.

"Well I will give you two the couple's discount." She said while smiling at Miu and Kenichi.

"Thanks." Kenichi said as he placed the money on the counter and the two walked in. "Well since we got in for half price we can do more things." Kenichi told her.

"Really?" she asked happily as Kenichi nodded.

Kenichi looked at Miu as she looked longing at the miracle round. "Miu do you want to go on that?" Kenichi asked as Miu nodded. Kenichi smiled and they went into the line.

'_I was always the one of the outside._' Miu thought as the two got on the kiddy ride. As the ride started Miu had a graceful smile on her lips.

'_She seems so happy._' Kenichi thought as he watched Miu wave to a little girl and her smile grew when the little girl waved back. It wasn't long before the ride ended. They went on various rollercoaster's and other rides until it started to get dark out.

"I guess we should get going soon." Miu said a bit disappointed.

"One more ride and I know you will love it." Kenichi told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Ferris wheel. It didn't take long for the two to get on the ride and as they were going up the ride and they stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Kenichi smiled as they watched the sun start to set.

'_It is so beautiful up here._' Miu thought with a smile as she gripped Kenichi's hand tighter unconsciously. She looked over to see Kenichi transfixed by the setting of the sun. '_He looks so handsome in this light._' She thought as she leaned against him. Before they knew it the ride was starting to descend. "That was amazing." Miu told Kenichi as they stepped off the ride.

"It sure was." Kenichi said as the two walked towards the exit.

"I am a little hungry Kenichi." Miu said as her stomach growled making her blush a little.

"Whenever I come here with my family we go to a small restaurant just around the corner." Kenichi told her. "They have some really good food."

"Okay." Miu said as she wrapped her other arm around his.

"So how have you liked it so far?" Kenichi asked.

"It has been so much fun." Miu said while smiling at Kenichi. They soon came to a small dinner that didn't have many tables. The two walked in to see a teenage woman at the counter, she looked up when she heard the door open and smiled brightly.

"Hello Kenichi-kun." She said flirtily much to Miu's displeasure.

"Hello Matsuri-chan." Kenichi said as he was clearly oblivious to the flirting.

"Oh and who is _this_?" Matsuri asked a bit jealously.

"I am Kenichi's date." Miu stated proudly as she saw the jealousy rising in Matsuri. "We have had such a wonderful day." Miu added. "Going out to lunch then to the amusement park where we saw the sun set on the Ferris wheel." Miu told the girl with a sick pleasure as the girl got angrier with Miu.

'_What is with Miu?_' Kenichi thought with a shrug.

"So how long have you _two _been going _out_?" Matsuri asked distastefully.

"Oh this was just our first date but he is taking me to the festival next month too." She added as Matsuri growled. Kenichi blinked at the two girls, if looks could kill Miu would be dead ten times over.

"Um can we go to my family's normal table?" Kenichi asked trying to break the tension.

"Yah." Matsuri huffed before walking away. Kenichi led Miu to the table and the two sat at it. It wasn't long before Matsuri walked to the table. "So what would _you _like Kenichi-kun?" Matsuri asked as Miu glared at her.

"I will have the green tea." Kenichi said as Matsuri wrote it down.

"And you?" Matsuri asked flatly.

"I will have the same." Miu said smiling at Matsuri as she grabbed Kenichi's hand that was on the table. Matsuri glared at Miu before stomping away.

"What is with you Miu?" Kenichi asked.

"Sorry it is just the way she looks at you makes me angry." Miu said a bit embarrassed. "I know it is mean but I don't like it when she looked at you like that." Miu told him.

"Eh she always tries to flirt with me but she tries too hard to get my attention and I don't like that." Kenichi told Miu as she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Plus I am sure being with you is more fun." Kenichi said as he winked as Miu blushed and smiled.

"Here are your teas." Matsuri said as she placed the tea on the table. Matsuri glared at Miu for a second before walking away.

"She normally is a great waitress." Kenichi assured.

"She is just jealous." Miu said with a smile as a particular evil thought came to her as Matsuri came walking back out. "No Kenichi you cannot kiss me now… you have to wait till later." Miu said with a sly smile as Kenichi blushed and Matsuri looked ready to explode with anger. Matsuri stomped into the kitchen.

"That was mean Miu-chan." Kenichi told her as he composed himself.

"I know but she has to learn not to hit on someone else's date." Miu defended herself and Kenichi sighed as another woman came out she was a bit older.

"Ah if it isn't Kenichi-kun." The woman said.

"Hello Sakumo-chan." Kenichi said.

"You aren't here with your family?" she asked as she looked at Miu. "Oh I see you are on a date… now I know why Matsuri was so peeved." She said while winking at the two. "So what can I get you two?"

"I will have the special." Kenichi said.

"I will have the same." Miu said.

"You caught yourself a good one." Sakumo told Miu who blushed.

"This is only one date." Miu told her.

"Ah well don't wait too long I am sure a lot of girls will see him for who he really is." Sakumo whispered just loud enough for Miu to hear making her blush a bright red.

"Are you okay Miu-chan?" Kenichi asked as Miu nodded.

"I am fine." Miu said. "Um where is the bathroom?" Miu asked as Sakumo pointed down the hall. Miu walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. She walked to the sink and splashed some water on her face as she heard the door open.

"Kenichi will be mine." Miu heard Matsuri say. "I met him first."

"Kenichi will pick who he wants." Miu said calmly. "If it is you then it will be you." Miu told him as she walked back out as Matsuri growled at her.

"I was just warning you." Matsuri said as Miu stopped.

"Is that why I am on a date with him?" Miu asked as Matsuri glared at her. Miu just smirked and walked out. Miu walked towards Kenichi and sat across from him.

"Are you okay I saw Matsuri walk into the bathroom too." Kenichi said.

"I am fine." Miu told him with a smile. "We just had a little talk." She added as Matsuri stomped out of the bathroom.

"You have a knack for angering her." Kenichi commented as Miu blushed.

"She always starts it though." She defended herself.

"I know you aren't the first girl I brought here." Kenichi said.

"Who was that?" Miu asked tensely.

"Nijima." Kenichi joked as Miu looked dumbstruck before she started to giggle. Her giggles soon turned to full on laughter.

"I can't breathe." She gasped while holding her sides. Kenichi just smiled at her as she calmed down. "It is good to laugh some times." Miu told him with a smile.

"Hearing you laugh is enough for me." Kenichi told her as she smiled shyly and blushed.

"You may say you aren't popular but you do have a silver tongue." Sakumo said as she placed food in front of them.

"I only call it as I see it." Kenichi said with a smile.

"That may be so but if you talk like that to all girls I am surprised you don't beat girls off with a stick." Sakumo said.

"I don't always talk like this I just think that when on a date you should compliment and flatter your date to make them happy." Kenichi admitted.

"And judging from that smile on her face she is definitely happy." Sakumo teased as Miu's bright smile turned into a shy one. "Well I won't keep you two any longer." Sakumo said as she walked out.

"Thanks." Kenichi said as he started eating. Miu looked at the food before eating a little.

"Wow this is really good." Miu said.

"I know it may be small but is really good place to eat." Kenichi said as he continued to eat. "But since I started eating your food this kind of food doesn't taste as good." Kenichi said and smiled when Miu sputtered a little. "You okay?"

"Y-yah." Miu stuttered. '_Did he do that on purpose?_' Miu thought. "Do you know how to cook?" Miu asked.

"My mother taught me how to cook when I little." Kenichi said as Miu looked sad for a second. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he looked at her.

She gave him a sad smile. "I never knew my mother or father… all of my life I have had Grandpa and Apachai for a good portion of it." Miu said sadly.

"That isn't true." Kenichi told her as she looked confused. "Master Akisame is like a father to you and Master Kensei is like the perverted uncle, Apachai and Shigure are like siblings and Sakaki is like your uncle you have a family… they might not be normal but that doesn't matter because they care about you." Kenichi said with a smile. Miu gave him a smile.

"I never saw it like that." Miu told him. "I guess I do have a family besides Grandpa."

Elsewhere

'_I will get him for calling me the Perverted Uncle._' Guess who thought that.

With Miu and Kenichi

The two had finished their meal in relative silence. Sakumo walked out once they were finished and picked up the plates and gave them the dessert menu. "You can order whatever you want." Kenichi said.

"But you already spent so much on me." Miu said shyly.

"I still have money." Kenichi assured her. '_Even though I will be poor after this date._' He thought as he smiled at her.

"Okay." Miu said as she looked at the dessert's. Her eyes scanned the menu and they settled on one as Sakumo came back.

"So what will you have?" Sakumo asked.

"The warm brownie with vanilla ice cream." Miu said as Sakumo nodded and turned to Kenichi.

"I'll have the same." Kenichi said as she smiled and went into the back and soon came out with their desserts.

"Oh this looks so good." Miu said as she looked at it.

'_Kenichi-kun is really going out of his way with this girl._' Sakumo thought as she walked back into the kitchen.

Miu took a bite of the dessert and almost instantly it was gone. Kenichi blinked a few times as he ate his. He saw Miu looking longingly at his dessert. "You want some?" Kenichi asked as she nodded she took a few bites of his dessert. "You really like this dessert don't you?" Kenichi asked as Miu nodded. "I will make you some in a little while." He promised as she smiled.

"I would like that." Miu told him with a smile.

Sakumo came back out with a piece of paper and Kenichi's eyes widened a little before he pulled out some money and gave it to her before pocketing the bill. Kenichi stood and held his hand out for Miu who wrapped her arm around his after she stood. "Ready for the movie?" Kenichi asked as she nodded. "The movie theater that Akisame's ticket says it is not too far from here." Kenichi told her as she smiled and nodded as the two left the restaurant.

"You know I have never seen a movie in a theater before." Miu told him.

"Well seems today is a bunch of firsts for you." Kenichi said with a smile as Miu returned it. As they drew closer they heard a commotion. Kenichi signaled for Miu to stand a little ways back as he looked in the alley way to see Nijima being kicked. "Nijima is being attacked." Kenichi whispered.

"Where is Kenichi Shirahama?" the thug demanded. "I know he is like your best friend or something."

"I don't know where he is!" Nijima exclaimed.

"Kenichi we have to help him." Miu whispered.

"I know I am thinking." Kenichi told her as he heard Nijima yell for help and Kenichi suddenly stood. "Miu stay here." Kenichi told her as she went to protest. "You are wearing a dress." He told her as she sighed.

"Fine but don't get hurt." Miu said worriedly.

"I won't." Kenichi said as he walked to the alley way. "Stop!" Kenichi exclaimed as the thugs stopped attacking Nijima.

"See I told you he was my best friend!" Nijima exclaimed. The thugs smirked and started to advance on him.

"Heh I like our odds three against one." He said with a smirk as the leader attacked Kenichi but he was punched hard with an unclenched fist. "Heh that actua…" He trailed off as he fell over unconscious. The other thugs backed off a little before attacking and they were met by multiple quick jabs from Kenichi and they soon fell over unconscious.

"Are you okay Nijima?" Kenichi asked as he helped his friend up.

"Yah but you ran away before I could warn you… some old Chinese man was passing these out." Nijima said as he handed a paper to Kenichi and Miu.

"Kenichi's Itinerary…" Miu and Kenichi chorused together.

"You were right Kenichi… they were planning something." Miu said as she sighed. "Well we should get into the movies before it starts." She said happily.

'_She isn't irritated…_' Kenichi thought as he nodded. "Let's go Miu-chan." He said as she grabbed his hand and the two walked into the movie theater leaving Nijima to stare at the two.

Two Hours Later

Kenichi and Miu were walking back to the Dojo. They were star gazing as they walked. "It is a beautiful night out." Kenichi commented as Miu nodded and shivered a little. She felt Kenichi pull his hand away from her grip, a disappointed look came across her features until she felt a coat being placed on her shoulders and Kenichi's scent washed over her, she let out a contented sigh and grabbed his hand again.

"I had a great time today." Miu said.

"Me too." Kenichi told her as she leaned into his side. Kenichi brought his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulder's. "Maybe we can do this again some other time." Kenichi suggested. "Well once I get some more money." He added.

"How much did you spend?" Miu asked.

"Just enough to make this a perfect date for you." Kenichi said as Miu smiled as snuggled into his side even more.

"This has been one of my happiest days ever." Miu admitted.

"Mine too." Kenichi told her as they came to the doors. The two opened the doors and walked into the main house to see the masters all playing or drinking various things. Kenichi gave them a flat look.

"Oh look Kenichi-kun is back." Akisame said with a smile.

"Don't act innocent." Kenichi stated as he slammed the itinerary on the table making the table creak from the force. "What is the meaning of this?" Kenichi demanded.

"We have no id…"

"I know it was Master Kensei who passed them out and I know that you three have something to do with this." Kenichi said as Miu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kenichi." Miu told him.

"You really aren't mad are you?" Kenichi asked.

"No because I am sure they had a very good reason for it." Miu told him. "Right?" She asked with a sweet smile but they could feel the KI building in her.

"We had a perfectly good reason." Akisame said. "Kenichi looked like he was about to give up but we had to show him that when he chose this life, this kind of things will happen weather he likes it or not. No matter if he is on a date or not." He explained. "Did you prioritize things?" Akisame asked.

"Yah, I will learn to be a True Martial Artist to protect my friends." Kenichi said with resolute making the masters smile.

"Oh and I think you will want these." Kensei said as he dropped a bunch of pictures of the two during their date. Miu blushed as she became angrier.

"You took pictures of us!" Miu exclaimed. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Miu yelled as she attempted to attack Kensei.

The Next Day

Kenichi and Miu were walking towards the high school. Miu had Kenichi's school jacket draped over her shoulders with a smile on her lips. Once they made it to the front of the school Miu went to take the jacket off but Kenichi stopped her.

"Don't worry just give it back to me later." He told her as she smiled and put her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up.

'_It smells just like him._' Miu thought as she buried her nose into the fabric. Suddenly Miu felt a few hand grab her.

"Kenichi we're going to borrow Miu-chan for a little while." A group of girls said as they dragged Miu away. Kenichi just blinked at the girls.

'_Wonder what that is about._' Kenichi thought with a shrug.

With Miu and The Girls

Once they were far enough away from Kenichi the girls stopped dragging the stunned girl. "So Miu-chan why were you at the amusement park with Kenichi?" one of the girls finally asked as Miu blushed a little.

"No reason." Miu lied.

"Really because you looked like you were enjoying holding his hand or holding onto his arm." Another girl told Miu as she sputtered.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you a-are t-talking a-about." Miu stuttered as her cheeks turned red

"Well well if it isn't Miu." A voice said behind Miu. She turned to see Matsuri.

"Matsuri…" Miu said as she glared at Matsuri. The girls backed away from the two. "What do you want?"

"You already know I want Kenichi." Matsuri said as she glared at Miu.

"And I believe I told you that Kenichi will pick who he wants." Miu shot back. "And trust me he doesn't like you like that." Miu added as the girl raise her hand to smack Miu. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Miu asked as she looked at Matsuri. Miu's eyes changed to a cold icy stare. "You hit me and I won't hold back." Miu warned while smiling.

'_Who knew Miu-chan could be so scary?_' the girls thought.

"Like you could beat me I am a third degree black belt in Karate." Matsuri said.

"Oh then I really don't have to hold back." Miu said as she started to release KI.

"Miu calm down." Kenichi said as he step in-between the two. "What is going on here? I felt both of your KI's on the other side of the courtyard; you are scaring people around you." He told them.

"She was going to pick a fight with me." Miu told Kenichi as she glared at Matsuri.

"About what?" Kenichi asked.

"You." Matsuri told him.

"Why?" Kenichi demanded rather harshly as the two girls cringed.

"She picked the fight Kenichi, I was just talking with these girls when she came over and started to harass me." Miu told him. Kenichi looked over to the girls and they nodded to him.

"Matsuri just go and leave Miu-chan alone." Kenichi told her. Miu was staring at Kenichi's back.

"Are you mad at me?" Miu asked quietly.

"No." Kenichi told her but she could hear the tenseness in his voice. She looked down sadly before hugging Kenichi from behind.

"I am sorry I lost my temper." She said into his back.

"I am not mad at you Miu-chan." Kenichi told her.

"Then why are you so tense?" She mumbled into his back.

"I was a little on edge when I felt your KI." Kenichi admitted.

"I am just glad you aren't mad at me." She told him as he turned and he hugged her back.

"Um what is KI?" a girl asked.

"Something you won't understand." Kenichi told her with a smile.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
>A Week Later<span>

After Kenichi's and Miu's date the two were almost always seen together. He hasn't seen Nijima anywhere and that was a bit unnerving for him. In this time he had met the president of the gardening club Izumi. He thought she was a kind sweet girl that was a good friend even though he was oblivious to her crush on him. Kenichi was currently standing in the classroom talking with Miu when someone came running in and went to him

"Kenichi there are some people in the gardening club they are wearing karate uniforms and have Izumi hostage and they said if you don't come they will destroy all the plants and if you still don't show up they will move onto her!" the girl exclaimed quietly to him. Kenichi could see the franticness in her eyes.

"Miu stay here and calm her down." Kenichi said as he walked out of the classroom. Miu could see the tenseness in his shoulders.

"What happened exactly?" Miu asked the girl.

"Some big guy with muscles came into the gardening club while I was talking with Izumi. He demanded to know where Kenichi was and we told him that we didn't know. He had two goons with him and ordered them to start destroying the plants. He grabbed Izumi and held her while she pleaded with him to let her go. I ran out of there as fast as I could and checked all the classrooms." She told Miu.

'_This guy sounds like Daimonji._' Miu thought. "Was this guy really tall stupid looking?" she asked as the girl nodded. '_I hope Kenichi will be okay._' She thought as her worried expression increased.

"Will Kenichi be able to save Izumi?" The girl asked.

"Whenever a person threatens Kenichi's friends or loved ones he may become ruthless." Miu told her honestly. "I have seen him go against three mobsters when they threatened to hurt me."

"But that is different you are his girlfriend." The girl told Miu as she sputtered and blushed.

"W-we a-are n-not g-going o-out." Miu told her.

"Really I heard that he took you out on a date." The girl told Miu as Miu blushed and looked away. "You like him don't you?" she accused as Miu turned redder.

"I don't know yet." Miu admitted when she felt the immense KI that came from Kenichi's alter-persona.

At the Gardening Club

Daimonji easily held Izumi from going anywhere while the two thugs destroyed plant after plant. "Let her go Daimonji." Came a low dangerous voice. The three looked to see Kenichi standing at the doorway.

"I don't think so how do I know that you won't run away once I let her go?" Daimonji asked.

"I promise I will not run." Kenichi told him. "Now let her go."

"Fine." Daimonji said as he dropped Izumi onto her feet and she scrambled over to Kenichi.

"Go to Miu." Kenichi told her while he still starred at the three thugs. She nodded and quickly ran away. "This is our fight Daimonji you will not get other people into it." Kenichi told him.

"Once I beat you I will be known around the school as the person who beat up the person who beat up Tsukuba." Daimonji said with a smirk as he started to walk towards Kenichi. Kenichi just stood still as the bigger man drew closer. "I never planned on hurting her… I don't make it a habit of hurting girls." Daimonji told him as Kenichi continued to glare.

"You wanted to fight me well here I am." Kenichi said dangerously.

"Fine!" he exclaimed as he threw a punch at Kenichi as he easily dodged to the side and delivered a nasty blow to the side of his head making his stagger a little.

"You are slow compared to me now." Kenichi said calmly as the two thugs surrounded him. Kenichi felt the familiar feeling of him going to black out again but this time everything just became fuzzy as he felt his body being controlled. The thugs attacked but all their blows were deflected easily by his Seikuken. Kenichi was easily on par with the three thugs.

With Miu

Miu was anxious as she continued to feel the immense KI coming from Kenichi. '_What is going on there?_' Miu thought as Izumi ran in. She could tell the girl was distressed. "Izumi what is wrong?"

"Kenichi promised to stay and fight them but I don't know if he will be okay." She said quickly while Miu could see the worry in her eyes.

"It will be fine." Miu told her calmly even though she was just as if not more worried about Kenichi. "He has been training at my grandfathers dojo for quite a while I am sure he can take care of a few people." She said smiling.

"But they are all bigger." Izumi protested.

"In martial arts it doesn't matter who is bigger." Miu told her calmly. "Plus Kenichi has grown a lot stronger." She added with a shaky smile.

"Miu you go see if Kenichi is okay." The first girl told Miu. "I will calm her down." She added.

"Thanks." She said as she ran out of the room determined to get to him.

With Kenichi

Kenichi was easily holding the three off with little trouble in his alter persona. Suddenly Kenichi vision started to clear right as the three attacked him at once. All the attacks connected with Kenichi making him fall backwards. '_Damn it is become clearer with what is happening._' Kenichi thought as he winced and stood. He looked at the three who were glowering at him. Kenichi stood and took a calming breath as Daimonji attacked. Kenichi moved forward and slammed his fist into Daimonji's stomach as he fell backwards. The other two attacked him and Kenichi dealt two quick punches that knocked them out too. Miu came bounding in as the two fell to the ground. She saw Kenichi let out another breath. She suddenly ran at him and hugged him tightly. "I am fine Miu-chan." Kenichi told her.

"I am so glad." Miu told him. "Once I felt your KI flare again I knew that there was trouble." She mumbled.

"Don't worry all that has happened was a little bruise when they caught me returning to myself." Kenichi told her as she lifted his shirt to see a welt on his stomach and the sides of his rib cage. She gingerly touched the welts and he winced in pain a little. "I am sure Akisame-sensei will be able to patch me up." Kenichi said with a smile.

"But you are hurt Kenichi." She protested.

"I will be fine." Kenichi told her. "I have had worse." He told her trying to calm her worries.

"You mean like with Tsukuba?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes like with Tsukuba." Kenichi admitted when Izumi and the girl ran in to see the three thugs on the ground. Miu quickly pulled his shirt down not wanting the two girls seeing the welts that were slowly turning to bruises. "Come on we have to save the plants that we can." Kenichi said as he looked at the plants sadly. Kenichi bent down and picked up a plant he was cultivating. "I don't know if I will be able to save this."

"We can always try." Izumi comforted.

"I guess so." Kenichi told her as he placed the plant in a new pot.

The Next Day

Kenichi was sitting at his desk as he looked out the window thinking about the fight the previous day. '_How come I can remember some of the fight and what was that weird defensive move I was doing?_' Kenichi thought as he looked at the sky.

"Kenichi are you okay?" Miu asked worriedly at his quiet state he was normally talking with her at this time.

"Yah I am fine… it is just I am starting to remember what is happening while I change persona." Kenichi admitted.

"Really?" Miu asked as Kenichi nodded.

"It seems like the more I black out the clearer it becomes." Kenichi told her. "I think myself and that persona are combining more and more while in that state."

"I don't know what to tell you… ask grandpa I am sure he can help you." Miu told him as he nodded when Miu came in with a pot in her hands.

"Kenichi look it has grown a new leaf!" She said giddily as Kenichi smiled as he looked at it.

"I guess the plant is stronger than it looks." Kenichi said with a smile.

"Just like you." Miu told him with a smile. Kenichi smiled back at her.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
>Two Weeks Later<span>

Kenichi was watering the plants in the greenhouse when Izumi walked up to him timidly. He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Hey Izumi, you need something?"

"Y-yah I wa-was wondering i-if you wanted t-to go to the festival with me." She said.

"Sorry Izumi but I had already made plans to go with Miu-chan a while ago." Kenichi told her. Kenichi hated the sad expression on her face. "I really am sorry but Miu and I made plans to go a little over three weeks ago." He told her.

"It is okay I just asked at the wrong time." Izumi said trying to hide the crushed tone in her voice but Kenichi could hear it. "Maybe next time." She added.

"We will see." Kenichi assured her.

'_Miu is always one step ahead of me._' She thought. "How about we walk home together?" she suggested.

"Sorry I promised to help Miu with shopping." Kenichi said sadly.

"Oh…" she trailed off as Nijima walked into the greenhouse.

"Kenichi I have some good news and bad news." Nijima told him as he pressed a few buttons on his palm pilot. "Which do you want to hear first?" He asked.

"Hit me with the good news." Kenichi said.

"Good news is that Daimonji will not be attacking you anymore, something about the new club leader forbidding it or something." Nijima said as Kenichi sighed. "But the bad news is Ragnarok has sent their specialists to get you. They are known as the Take Down Trio. Takeda Icki is a former boxer who had a shot at the heavy weights, Ukita Kozo a Judo specialist he got expelled from his last school for throwing one of his teachers for angering him, and finally Taichi Koga he known as Koga the Kicker for his brutal kicks." Nijima told him as Kenichi nodded.

"Knowing the martial arts of my opponents is a lot of help thanks Nijima." Kenichi said. "Now please leave before you contaminate all the flowers." Kenichi said as Nijima just waved him off and walked out. Kenichi turned his back to the door and heard it open. "I thought I told you to leave!" Kenichi exclaimed as he turned to see a teary eyed Miu. "Ah I am sorry I thought you were Nijima."

"I thought we were going to walk home together." Miu said as her tears fell.

"Really I am sorry Nijima was warning me about something." Kenichi told her as he wrapped his arm around one of hers. "Cya Izumi." Kenichi said as he waved to her as she waved back halfheartedly.

At the Dojo

The masters were in front of Kenichi as he explained the situation to them as they nodded. "Kenichi you will have to hide from that boxer for as long as possible." Hayato told him. "In a little while you will train with Apachai."

"Okay." Kenichi said as he walked away with Kensei for his Kenpo training.

"Apachai can I talk with you for a second?" Hayato said as he nodded. "Alone." He added as the rest dispersed. "Apachai do you know the low kick?" He asked.

"Apa of course I know it." Apachai told him.

"In a little while I want you to teach Kenichi that technique." Hayato told him as Apachai nodded.

Two Days Later

Kenichi and Miu were doing the exercise Kensei had shown him. Miu had later explained to him that this exercise will help him make his punches faster and stronger. Suddenly they were surrounded by a bunch of people. Miu and Kenichi backed up to each other as they looked at everyone.

"You are Kenichi Shirahama right?" a boy asked as Kenichi nodded. "Okay answer me this question how can a kid like you have a girlfriend like her?" he demanded as Kenichi growled. "You know what I am going to kick your ass and then take her for myself."

"Hey I am not an object!" Miu yelled as the two dropped into fighting stances. "Kenichi kick his ass for me." Miu said dangerously.

"I will Miu." Kenichi said as he charged forward. "Yamazuki!" Kenichi exclaimed as the boy easily redirected the hit. '_What he redirected my attack like it was nothing!_' Kenichi thought as the boy kick him in the head almost making him fall over. He could feel his alter persona attempting to take over. '_No stay back I might need you later on!_' Kenichi forced the feeling away as he stood.

"You mustn't have heard of me, I am Taichi Koga, known as Koga the Kicker." He said maliciously.

'_Okay this will be difficult._' Kenichi thought as he saw Sakaki walking up the street. "Sakaki-sensei am I glad to see you." Kenichi said with a sigh but looked confused as Sakaki corrected his stance.

"There yah go that should be better." Sakaki said.

"Hey old man move out of the way!" yelled someone as Sakaki turned and released a KI attack on the kid making him pass out.

'_What is this guy?_' Koga thought as Sakaki just started walking again. "HAH even your own master doesn't want to help you!" Koga exclaimed with laughter.

"Opps my hand slipped." A man holding Miu said as he groped Miu. Kenichi saw this out of the corner of his eye and the alter persona easily took over.

"Heh you have pissed me off." Kenichi's voice had changed to something colder and calmer. Koga backed up a little away from Kenichi as Kenichi started to do the exercise Kensei had shown him. His arms were moving faster and faster when Koga went to kick him and Kenichi's hand just grazed his chin while Koga's foot connected with Kenichi's head.

"Heh that hurt a little." Koga said as his vision started to double and he fell over. "W-what did you do to me?" He demanded as he tried to stand. "I didn't eat much… that must have been it. Kick his ass!" Koga exclaimed to his men but found them all being beaten up by an angry Miu. "She's a monster!" Koga exclaimed before running away.

Miu blinked a few times while Kenichi returned to his normal self. "H-he called me a monster!" Miu exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I bet he was meaning it in a good way… you know like the monsters of rock." Kenichi said as Miu pouted cutely.

"You know he didn't mean it like that." Miu mumbled.

Kenichi just smiled at her childish antics that she showed sometimes. "Don't worry he just doesn't know you as well as I do." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on we have to finish shopping." Kenichi said as he picked the bag back up.

An Hour Later

Kenichi and Miu had finished the shopping and had made it back to the dojo. Kenichi was sparing with Miu as they practiced Sakaki's lesson.

"I thought you beat him with the technique I showed you!" Sakaki exclaimed. "Miu the next time you see an opening just kill him."

"Alright!" she said with a smile.

'_I don't think I should tell him that it was a mix of my alter persona and Kensei's exercise._' Kenichi thought as he realized something and let his guard down and Miu kicked him rather hard. Kenichi groaned as Miu rushed over to him.

"I am so sorry I thought you would block it!" Miu exclaimed completely worried about him.

"Don't worry I just got distracted by something that I need to talk with the masters about." Kenichi told her with a smile.

"I thought I really hurt you." She told him.

"Nah that is nothing compared to Apachai's kicks." Kenichi joked as Miu looked even more worried. "It was a joke Miu." Kenichi told her as he flipped onto his feet.

An Hour Later

Kenichi was sitting in front of the masters and elder. "You know of my alter persona right?" Kenichi asked as they all nodded. "Lately I have been remembering what my alter persona has been doing, it is getting clearer and clearer each time I use it."

"Kenichi you shouldn't rely on it." Hayato told him.

"I know I forced it down but when I saw a person grope Miu I lost control and my alter persona easily took over." Kenichi told him. "I don't want to rely on that power too much and weaken my own abilities." Kenichi added.

"That is very wise Kenichi." Akisame said as Kenichi nodded. "So you have fought one of the people who are after you and won but now you have two more. We will have to step up training. Come on we will start with a short run around the city." Akisame said as Kenichi groaned but walked out of the main house.

"He is growing into the power." Hayato said. "It is a good thing he has chosen the Sei side of fighting." Hayato added as the masters nodded.

"I should get going before he suspects something." Akisame said as he grabbed a few statues and the tire. "Gotta make him stronger."

"Stronger or kill him." Sakaki stated flatly.

"Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Akisame said as he walked to see Kenichi doing a few stretches.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
>Five Days Later<span>

Miu was finishing getting ready for the festivals that Kenichi was taking her to. She was a bundle of nerves again while Shigure sat on her bed again. Miu was dressing a light purple formal kimono and putting light make up on.

"You are… nervous… again." She said in her flat voice.

"Of course I am nervous I never went with another person to a festival except for grandfather and Apachai." Miu told her.

"Is this… another date?" Shigure asked as Miu's cheeks darkened.

"I don't know." Miu told her as she thought about it. '_We will be going alone… we will most likely eat some things… and I get to be alone with him… did I mention that twice?_' Miu thought.

"Miu are you almost ready?" Kenichi called through the door.

"Yes I am." Miu said as she walked out while finishing pinning her hair up. She saw Kenichi gapping at her.

"Kenichi if you don't close your mouth a fly with go in it." Akisame said as he walked by and closed his mouth. Kenichi shook himself out of his shocked state.

"S-sorry about that." Kenichi said embarrassed. "You look really beautiful in that." He admitted as she blushed.

"You are just saying that." Miu mumbled.

"I am not lying you look beautiful in anything." Kenichi admitted with a slight blush the compliment made Miu blush too.

An Hour Later

Miu and Kenichi made it to the festival with relative ease. Once they got there they saw a lot of stands and games. Miu looked around in amazement. "All the festivals I went to never had things like this." Miu told him.

"Yah this is a bit of a more modern day one." Kenichi told her as they walked around. Kenichi saw a big man with a little girl and woman at a shooting booth. "Come on." Kenichi said grabbing her hand while leading her through the crowd towards the people. They got there right as the booth manager handed a giant teddy bear over to the man.

"My dear wife this is for you." The big man told the woman who smiled at him and took it.

"Hey mom dad." Kenichi greeted as the three turned.

"Kenichi-nii!" the little girl exclaimed before tackling him in a tight hug.

"Hello Kenichi-kun." His mother said. "Oh and who is this?" she asked indicating to Miu.

"Oh this is Miu Furinji my date to the festival." Kenichi said. "Miu this is my mother Saori Shirahama." Kenichi said.

"Hello Mrs. Shirahama." Miu said before bowing.

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Saori." She told Miu with a smile.

"Okay Saori." Miu said with a blush.

"This little runt connected to my leg is Honoka my little sister." Kenichi joked as Honoka pouted up at him.

"Hello Honoka-chan." Miu said with a smile as Honoka growled at him.

"Leave my Nii-san alone!" She growled lowly.

"She is so cute." Miu gushed clearly unaffected by the little girl growling. "I wish I had a little sister." She added dreamily.

"Want mine?" Kenichi joked as his parents and Miu laughed. Honoka just pouted while they laughed. Kenichi smiled and picked her up by the collar of her kimono with one hand and placed her on his shoulders. His father blinked at him.

'_He has grown really strong._' His father thought.

"Oh and I almost forgot this is my father Mototsugu Shirahama." Kenichi said.

"Hello sir." She said as she bowed to him.

"Kenichi why don't you let your father take Honoka-chan while you go with Miu for a little while?" Saori suggested.

"I don't wanna!" Honoka gripped his Kimono as Mototsugu attempted to pry her off of Kenichi.

"Honoka please let go and I promise to go on a ride with you later." He told her as Honoka immediately let go of Kenichi.

"I will be watching you." Honoka said as she pointed to her eyes then at Miu.

"She is sooo cute!" Miu gushed again. Saori giggled at Miu's childish side.

'_She will be a fine woman when she grows up._' Saori thought as she saw the two walk away.

With Miu and Kenichi

"Okay if you can punch harder than me you can win this prize!" A man said as they looked. People were walking by without much interest because the guy had massive muscles. Kenichi walked over and looked at the prize. It was a diamond necklace.

"I will do it." Kenichi told him as the man laughed.

"Hah like a pipsqueak like you could beat me." The man said.

"What are you scared?" Kenichi challenged.

"More like I don't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." The man countered.

Kenichi placed the money on the table and the man smirked and punched the special machine and it said he punched for five hundred pounds of pressure.

"Wow he is pretty weak compared to my masters." Kenichi said with a smirk as he drew his arm back and punched the post as hard as he could and the post flew backwards from the strength of the punch. The needle on the scale kept on spinning. Miu blinked as she looked at it.

'_I didn't know he has gotten so strong._' Miu thought as the man's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Now about that prize." Kenichi said.

"Y-yah… here you go… just leave!" he exclaimed as he handed a necklace over to him. Kenichi smirked and turned to Miu and placed the necklace around her neck. Miu blushed as she touched it she smiled brightly as they started walking again. They heard music playing and turned to see a few people dancing.

"Would you like to dance Miu?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't know how." Miu admitted.

"Neither do I." Kenichi told her with a smile. "But that shouldn't stop us from trying." Kenichi told her as he pulled her onto the dance floor as the music slowed down and Kenichi wrapped his arms around her waist while Miu wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music. Miu stepped closer and laid her head on his chest she heard his heartbeat increase. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yah." She told him softly as the music stopped. She reluctantly pulled away from him as they walked off the dance floor. Kenichi suddenly felt a tight grip on his leg, he looked down to see Honoka glaring at Miu.

"Grrr Kenichi-nii I wanna a dance too!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Sorry Honoka but I am not in the mood to dance anymore." He told her and he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders again as they walked.

"She is sooo cute." Miu gushed again.

"She gets annoying sometimes though." Kenichi admitted as Miu held his hand.

"Back off Big Boobs Kenichi-nii is going to spend time with me!" Honoka exclaimed before Kenichi flicked her lightly on the forehead.

"Be nice Honoka." Kenichi chided her. "So what ride do you want to go on?" Kenichi asked the girls.

"Honoka-chan can pick." Miu said with a smile.

"That one!" Honoka exclaimed while pointing at a tea cup ride. Kenichi smiled as they walked towards the ride. He could feel the excitement of both Miu and Honoka increasing as they drew closer. Once they were at the front of the line the person of managing the ride was flirting with Miu. She almost completely ignored him only answering questions with a yes or no answer.

"So would you like to go out some time?" he asked.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend." Miu lied as she wrapped her arms around Kenichi's arm. The manager's mouth dropped open in shock and Honoka almost laughed at the expression he gave the two. The ride stopped and the three got into one of the tea cups. "Sorry about lying back there." Miu said embarrassed.

"No problem that guy was annoying me too." Kenichi said.

"His face was priceless." Honoka said with a giggle.

"So what do we do?" Miu asked.

"When the ride starts we turn this as fast as we can." Kenichi told her as he grabbed onto wheel. Miu followed suit and the ride started up and the two started to spin the tea cup as fast as they could forcing Honoka against the seat. It wasn't long before the ride stopped. Honoka had an amazed look before starting laughing.

"I wanna do that again!" Honoka exclaimed as Miu and Kenichi chuckled at her.

"It is up to Miu now." Kenichi told Honoka.

"I liked this ride." Miu admitted as they got in line again. When they got to the front again the man glared at Kenichi while Miu snuggled into his side. Once again Honoka was stuck against the seat when the ride started. Once it ended Honoka laughter made the two old kids chuckle at her.

"I think I am done for now with this ride." Honoka admitted before Kenichi place her on his shoulders again. They walked through all the game booths and Kenichi caught sight of Miu staring at a large cat stuffed animal. He smiled as they walked over to see that it was a shooting booth.

"Dad taught me how to shot a gun when I was younger." Kenichi told her as he paid and was able to shoot a few things and the man handed the cat stuffed animal over to Miu making her smile.

"Thank you Kenichi." Miu said.

"You want something too Honoka?" Kenichi asked as she pointed at a stuffed mouse. "Okay." Kenichi said as he aimed and fired a few times and got mouse for Honoka. She smiled and hugged it.

"Kid you are pretty talented." The booth owner told him. "Able to shoot that good with a kid on your shoulders."

"My dad is the best shooter in the county." Kenichi told him. "Mototsugu Shirahama." Kenichi told him as the owners eyes widened at the name. "Come on girls lets go." Kenichi said as the three left.

Several Hours Later

Honoka had clonked out on Kenichi's shoulders not too long ago and had her head on top of his. "She sure tired herself out." Miu commented quietly.

"Yah she is almost never this tired when we come." He whispered to her as the two saw his parents not too far away. They slowly made their way to the two.

"Wow you two tired her out." Saori commented as she smiled at the two. She easily picked her daughter up and held her as she snuggled into her grip. "Well I guess we will be going home… don't stay out too late Kenichi you have school tomorrow." She told him as he nodded.

"We will maybe stay for an hour or two longer before I take her home." Kenichi told her. "The masters want to do some late night training so I will be staying there the night." He added as Saori nodded.

"Okay dear see you tomorrow after your training." She told him before kissing him on the forehead before giving Miu a kiss on the cheek making her blush. "Bye you two." She added before walking away with her husband.

"She kissed my cheek." Miu said shocked.

"She must like you." Kenichi commented as Miu smiled. "Come on lets go get something to eat." He told her as she grabbed his hand as he pulled her towards some stands and got a bunch of food and they sat at a table when two people sat in front of them.

"Hello Kenichi Shirahama." A voice said as the two looked up to see a slim blue haired boy with a massive build brunette boy.

"Takeda Ikki." Kenichi said lowly.

"We are not here to fight Kenichi Shirahama, but we will." Takeda told him. "Not even Ragnarok is mean enough to break up a date." He added.

"Can you leave so our date can continue?" Kenichi asked.

"No need to get angry Kenichi." Takeda told him. "Come on Ukita." Takeda said as they left.

"That was odd." Kenichi told Miu as she nodded.

"How are you going to deal with him?" Miu asked.

"I will fight him when I have to." Kenichi told her. "So what do you want to do after we are done eating?" Kenichi asked. "The fireworks are in about an hour."

"I don't know." Miu admitted. "Lets walk around we might find a friend of ours." Miu suggested.

"Sure." Kenichi said as they started to walk around arm in arm. It surprisingly easy to find someone they knew.

"Hi Miu-chan, Kenichi." A girl said smiling at the two.

"Hello Maya-chan." Miu said with a smile. "Oh Kenichi this is my first girl friend Maya." (**AN her name is pronounced May-yah**)

"Hey Maya long time no see huh?" Kenichi said with a smile as the two hugged. Miu got a little jealous at the sight.

"It has Kenichi." Maya said while returning his smile. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She teased making Kenichi blush.

"We aren't going out." Kenichi told her.

"How do you two know each other?" Miu asked a bit tensely.

"Oh we grew up together." Kenichi told Miu. "We were really close growing up until she moved away. We did keep in touch by writing to each other. Although she never told me she was coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you." Maya defended herself. "So surprise!" she exclaimed jokingly as the two laughed. Miu felt a bit out of place. "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh I am training at her grandfathers dojo." Kenichi told Maya as Kenichi grabbed Miu's hand. "It has been about two months since I started training right?" Kenichi asked.

"Give or take a few days." Miu told him.

"That is cool." Maya told him. "Miu-chan and I became almost instant friends." She told him before leaning towards Miu's ear. "You should stake your claim on him before someone else does." Maya said only loud enough for Miu to hear making her blush. "Although I bet you already have." Maya joked as she chuckled at Miu's stunned face.

"Did I miss something?" Kenichi asked.

"Nothing important just some girl stuff." Maya told him with a smile. Kenichi raised his eyebrow at the girl before shrugging. "So what has happened to you since the last time I saw you?" Maya asked

"Not much." Kenichi told her as he started telling her of his life up till he joined Ryozanpaku and a couple of his fights.

"Heh I never thought I would hear the day that Kenichi Shirahama would fight someone… well other than someone who picks on your little sister… by the way where is the bundle of joy." Maya asked. "She didn't like me much." Maya told Miu. "Something about stealing her Nii-san away from her."

"She doesn't like me either." Miu said with a smirk. "Although I think I am growing on her. She actually started to use my name towards the end of the festival, instead of big boobs." Miu said a bit indignantly. "Kenichi do you think they are big?" Miu asked as he sputtered while Maya so kindly laughed her ass off at him.

"I w-wouldn't know." Kenichi's voice cracked making Maya laugh harder. "S-shut up Maya!" Kenichi exclaimed embarrassed.

"Of course Kenichi." Maya said as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. Kenichi just glared at her failing attempts to hide her laughter. "Well the fireworks should start at anytime and if my memory is correct you get the best view from the Ferris wheel." Maya added. "But I also remember it being only for two people… but if I can convince the operator I am sure they will let us three go up at once." She told them with a sly smirk. "But one of will have to sit on someone lap… hmm who should sit on who… my leg hurts so I can't be sat on and Kenichi is too gentlemanly to sit on either of ours laps." She said slyly as Kenichi glared at her. "I know Miu why don't you sit on his lap." Maya said with an innocently smile while the two blushed bright red.

"I-I d-don't k-know i-if t-that i-is a-appropriate." Miu stuttered.

"Nonsense it isn't as if we are not all friends." Maya said as she waved the statement off as she led them to the Ferris Wheel. She shamelessly flirted with the operator of the ride to let them go together. The man conceded and let the three go on and Miu situated herself on Kenichi's lap while blushing. Maya flirted with the man some more so he would stop the ride when they got to the top.

"I remember you always getting the person who operates this ride to let us be at the top." Kenichi said. "Although your tactics were different back then." He added flatly.

"What can I say I use my charm to get things." Maya said.

"You would always look like you were about to cry if the man didn't want to let us be at the top guilt tripping him." Kenichi told her flatly.

"Eh whatever works." She told him while they ascended to the top. "So Miu-chan you comfy?" Maya asked as Miu blushed from her seat on Kenichi lap. She could feel his breath on her neck making her blush increase.

"I am fine." Miu said shyly when the sky lit up. The three teens looked to the sky to see the fireworks exploding. Miu snuggled back into Kenichi's chest as they watched.

'_They might not realize it yet they are the happiest couple I have ever seen._' Maya mused as she saw them grab each other's hands and stare at the sky in amazement. '_This is an amazing plan._' She thought with a smile. Suddenly the entire sky was alit with explosions of different colors. Miu had a pleased smile on her face as she watched. It wasn't long before the ride was going down again. They piled out of the ride. "Well I promised mom that I would be home soon." Maya told him. "I will see you at school tomorrow Miu-chan and Kenichi." She said as she walked away.

"Bye Maya-chan." The two called after her.

"I suppose that we should leave soon." Kenichi said as they noticed not too many people around.

"Yah I guess so." Miu said a bit disappointed as the two walked out of the fair. It didn't take the two long to get back to the Dojo. The two separated, Miu into her room to change and Kenichi to the restroom to change into his training clothes.

With Miu

Miu was in her room in only her underwear when Shigure appeared. "Did… you have… fun?" she asked.

"A bunch." She told Shigure as she changed into her training clothes and went out to see Kenichi walking with Akisame towards the door, Akisame had his tire.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Kenichi and Akisame were walking along the streets Kenichi had a bag on his back and the tire on his shoulder. "So do you walk here all the time for like extra training?" Kenichi asked.

"I normally come here with Kensei but apparently something important to do." Akisame told him with a smile. "And I don't walk here for training… I just like to save money."

'_I bet Kensei-sensei is getting another dirty book._' Kenichi thought.

"I am looking for a couple of kids from your school." A voice said. "One is like you except she isn't as short or scrawny." The two looked to see two girls backed into a telephone poll.

"That is Izumi." Kenichi said.

"So you are looking for a girl that goes to my school that wears glasses?" Izumi asked.

"Hey he was the one that beat us!" one of the thugs exclaimed while pointing at Kenichi. The thugs walked towards him.

"You girls can get going." Akisame called to Izumi and her friend. Izumi hesitated for a second before following her friend.

'_Be safe Kenichi._' Izumi thought.

"You must be that girls father." One of the thugs said. "We have a bone to pick with her."

"Oh my I am far too young to be a father." Akisame said calmly as the man placed a hand on his shoulder. Akisame grabbed it while he smiled the thug quickly pulled his hand.

"Watch out for him he is a tricky one!" The thug said as one of the other thugs pointed at his wrist. "What are you loo… AHHHH!" he screamed as he saw his wrist.

Akisame quickly moved to the man side and relocated the man's wrist. "I am sorry dislocation is an old hobby of mine." Akisame told him as the three backed away.

"We will get the boss to handle you." The man said as twenty thugs walked out of a limo followed by a massive man.

"Wow you are a big one." Akisame said in a light tone.

"This pipsqueak is what you needed me for?" the man asked as he looked at Akisame.

"I do not want to fight." Akisame told the man as the man bent the sign post. "That was unnecessary." Akisame told him. "It comes out of your taxes." Akisame put a finger onto the post and straightened it shocking the man. "Although I don't like to fight I don't like thugs more." Akisame said as the man growled at him. "Okay Kenichi this will be a demonstration." Akisame said as the man went to grab Akisame. "This is what not to do." Akisame said as grabbed the mans hands. "Eventually you will be over powered."

'_How is he not being pushed back._' Kenichi thought as he saw Akisame's toes hooked into the manhole he was standing on. '_What incredible strength._' Suddenly the man screamed in pain shocking Kenichi. '_That shouldn't be right._'

"Now here what you should do." Akisame told Kenichi as the man went to hit him. "You dodge to his blind spot." He said as he dodged to the side. "Then you hit one of his vital spots." Akisame said as he punched the man in the eye. The man turned to attack again. "Then when his attack is building speed you dodge again then throw them." Akisame said as he dodged the punch and then threw the man. Suddenly a shot was heard and they turned to see a man holding the gun and a hole in the tire Kenichi normally used for running. "How irresponsible can you be?" Akisame demanded as he grabbed the man by his hair. "Someone should teach you a lesson. Kenichi I will be only a second." Akisame said as he dragged the man into an alleyway. Kenichi peeked into the alleyway and instantly backed away afraid of Akisame.

'_Wow he is sure scary._' Kenichi thought as Akisame walked back out while wiping his hands together.

"Let's go Kenichi." Akisame said with a smile.

A Little While Later

Kenichi was still wondering about Akisame's strength. He ended up in front of Sakaki's room. "Sakaki-sensei can I talk with you?" Kenichi asked.

"Sure come on in." Sakaki called through the door as he attempted to open it with little luck. "Ugh what is the problem out here?" Sakaki asked as he opened the door making Kenichi fall over. After a while Kenichi was sitting in front of Sakaki. "So what did you want?"

"It is about Akisame-sensei… I saw him in a fight against someone several times larger than him." Kenichi said. "He was stronger than the man."

"Ah well to Akisame, he always said that a person has three types of muscles, red muscles that hold a lot of stamina and endurance but not much strength, white muscle holds a lot of strength but not much stamina or endurance and in the middle is a small amount of pink muscle that holds both qualities." Sakaki told him. "Akisame the crazy man he is, was able to transfer all of his red and white muscles into pink muscles. I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't an ounce of fat on him." Sakaki said.

"So Akisame could be stronger than you?" Kenichi asked as Sakaki laughed.

"Don't get me wrong I am strong too." Sakaki said. "He is one of the people that if I never get into a fight that is alright with me." Sakaki told him. "If Akisame and I got into a real fight… one of us wouldn't make it out alive." He added shocking Kenichi.

The Next Day

Kenichi was in his classroom setting up for his day in class when he heard someone enter the room. He turned to see Izumi there with tears in her eyes. "What is wrong Izumi?" Kenichi asked before Izumi threw herself into his arms. She was crying into his chest while he tried to calm her down. "What is wrong Izumi?"

"I thought you would get hurt against those thugs." Izumi cried into his chest. He just rubbed her back to comfort her. After a while she had calmed down.

"I had my master with me." Kenichi told her. "If anything were to happen he would save me."

Almost Noon

Kenichi had felt Miu's KI and that she was glaring at him throughout the class. Several of the kids were scared of her while she continued to glare at Kenichi. Thankfully for the kids and teachers the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. They quickly left the two in the room as Miu calmly picked her things up although Kenichi could feel her building KI.

"Miu can I talk with you for a second?"

"No." she snapped at him.

"Why are you angry with me?" Kenichi asked.

"Don't you have to go your girlfriend?" Miu snapped again as Kenichi became confused.

"What girlfriend?" Kenichi asked.

"Don't think I am stupid I saw you holding her!" Miu snapped angrily. "I don't want to hear you lie to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kenichi asked.

"The president of the gardening club." She growled angrily at him.

"You mean before classes?" he asked.

"Yes…" she growled.

"She was scared if I got hurt or not about yesterday." Kenichi told her. "She saw Akisame and I while we were going to the store and some thugs stopped us. I was just comforting her." He clarified to her as he felt her KI decrease a little. "She hugged me crying, what else was I supposed to do?" He asked as Miu as she sighed and she released the last of her KI.

"I guess I came in at the wrong time." Miu admitted. "And I was a bit afraid that if you got a girlfriend you wouldn't spend as much time with me." She said. "I know it is shallow but I was really scared."

"It isn't shallow." Kenichi told her as he hugged her. "I was your first real friend and you were scared of losing me, it is perfectly natural."

She snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her as tears fell from her eyes. "I feel so horrible for feeling like this." She admitted.

"Like I said before it is perfectly natural for you to be scared because of that." Kenichi told her as several kids poked their heads out into the room.

"Is Miu still angry?" They asked.

"No she is better." Kenichi told them as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Right Miu?" He asked while she nodded and smiled.

"Wow Miu-chan you were kinda scary." A girl told Miu as she made a weak smile and blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that it was just a misunderstanding between Kenichi and I." Miu said with more embarrassment in her voice.

"What a lovers' quarrel?" A girl asked with a smirk much to Kenichi's and Miu's embarrassment.

"We are not like that." Miu said quietly.

"Oh ho you sound a bit sad about that." Maya told Miu as she walked in. Miu's eyes widened and blushed at what Maya had said. "He wasn't bad during your date last night was he?" she asked Miu as she blushed even more.

"Stop teasing her Maya-chan." Kenichi told her.

"How do you know the new girl?" someone asked.

"Oh we grew up together." Kenichi told them. "Literally."

"Oh you make that out as if it is a bad thing." Maya said playfully before slapping his chest. There was a pause and Maya was getting angry. "Well!" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I will let you decide that." Kenichi said as he walked out of the room leaving a fuming Maya. "Oh and Miu I brought that desert you like." Miu's eyes widened before she chased after Kenichi.

"GET BACK HERE KENICHI SHIRAHAMA AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Maya yelled angrily.

With Kenichi and Miu

Miu had finally caught up to Kenichi as he was pulling a Bento Box out of his locker and showed Miu the brownies and a small thermal box with what she assumed was ice cream in it. Her mouth watered at the sight of it.

"They look delicious." She commented with a pleased smile.

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it looks." He told her as the two went outside and she pulled out a bento box too.

"I made us some lunch." Miu told him.

"When don't you?" Kenichi joked making her blush. "So do you want to have what I cooked or what you made first?" Kenichi asked.

"Lets have mine first." Miu said as she dealt out three servings.

"Huh why thre…" he trailed off as Maya flicked his forehead. "Oh it's you." He said flatly as she flicked him again. "Stop that!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Say I am nice." Maya told him.

"Yah whatever." Kenichi said as Miu giggled at the two.

"Wow Miu-chan you are an amazing cook." Maya said as she ate the food. "Kenichi you still cook right?"

"Sometimes, I made the desert." Kenichi told her as she smiled.

"I loved it when you made desert when we were kids." Maya told him.

"What were some of the things you did while you were younger?" Miu asked.

"We mostly only played when I was out of Karate practice." Maya told her.

"You do Martial Arts?" Miu asked as Maya nodded. "What degree?"

"Third Degree Black Belt, I am working on getting my Forth." Maya told Miu.

"I practice the Furinji Style that my grandfather made up." Miu told her.

"Who is it?" Maya asked curious.

"Hayato Furinji." Miu told him.

"You mean your grandfather is the Hayato Furinji the Invincible Superman?" Maya asked amazed as Miu nodded. "He is like my ultimate hero." Maya gushed.

"She went into fangirl mode." Kenichi whispered to Miu.

"Can you pretty please let me meet him?" Maya pleaded.

"Sure I guess so." Miu told her. "After our after school activities we normally head to the dojo." Miu told her as Maya squealed.

"Wow I haven't seen her this excited in a while." Kenichi said as Maya looked like she was bouncing in her seat.

"I am sooo excited."

Miu blinked a few time. "I believe I have made a mistake." Miu said as she watched the girl bouncing excitedly.

"Nah she should calm down in a while." Kenichi told Miu.

"Okay." Miu told him as the two ate while watching Maya slowly calmed down. After fifteen minutes Maya was back to normal.

She cleared her throat. "I am sorry I lost my cool." Maya said calmly as Kenichi and Miu split the desert up. The two girls took a bite of the desert and moaned at the taste.

"This is delicious." Miu said. "So much better than during our date."

"I have to agree with Miu this is much better than in a restaurant." Maya commented while taking another bite. "This was definitely something I missed when I moved away."

"Better not let Apachai learn that you know how to cook." Miu teased as Kenichi groaned.

"He would want me to make things all the time… he never gets full." Kenichi groaned again while the girls ate the desert.

After Lunch

Kenichi and Miu walked into their classroom and sat at their seats. Kenichi pulled his book out as the teacher started to call out the roster. He looked at his book and saw a note fall out. '_What is this?_' Kenichi thought as he opened.

'_Kenichi Shirahama  
>If you want to see your friends again meet us on the roof.<br>Signed Takeda Ikki_'

The note read and Kenichi's eyes widened. '_Friends as in more than one… Miu is with me and Maya would draw so much attention I would know if something happened to her and Nijima would run away at the sight of danger… who could it be?_' He thought as the teacher called two names.

"Huh must have been something they ate." The teacher said as Kenichi's eyes widened.

"Ono-sensei can I please go to the bathroom?" Kenichi asked.

"Of course Kenichi-kun." Ono told him with a smile as Kenichi rushed out. "Hmm he must have really needed to go."

On the Roof

Takeda and Ukita were standing on the roof looking at the two boys they took. "Damn it where is Kenichi!" Ukita yelled.

"Calm down Ukita I am sure he will be here to get his friends." Takeda said.

"Kenichi and us are not even friends." One of the boys said as Ukita picked him.

"I heard you, you said that you and him were best friends!" Ukita exclaimed angrily.

"We were just doing that to get close to his hot friend." The boy said as Ukita threw him and Takeda stuck his foot out where the boys head would have landed.

"We actually made fun of him a lot I am sure he is laughing at us getting hurt." The other boy said. Ukita picked the boy up.

"Drop him!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Hah see I told you he would show up." Takeda said as the two boys ran away. Ukita walked up to Kenichi and lifted him off the ground. "We need him alive Ukita."

"I know that I just want to release some steam!" Ukita exclaimed as he tried to throw Kenichi but he latched onto him. "Let go!" Ukita exclaimed as Kenichi moved to hold him from behind. "Fine then stay there!" Ukita exclaimed while running backwards towards the fence but Kenichi leapt off at the last second. Ukito looked at Kenichi from under his glasses. He suddenly charged at Kenichi. Kenichi moved forward and leapt up while wrapping his hands around Ukita's neck and brought his knee towards Ukita's head.

"KHAO LOI!" Kenichi yelled as his knee connected to Ukita's forehead cracking his glasses as he fell backwards unconscious.

Takeda whistled at the blow. "That is quite the hit." Takeda commented as he reached into his pocket.

'_Is he getting a weapon?_' Kenichi thought as he pulled a stopwatch and chalk. Kenichi watched as he quickly made what looked like a boxing ring.

"Okay this will be like a boxing match." Takeda said. "Ten count knockout and falling three times equals a knock out." Takeda told him as he threw the chalk into the air. "Three minutes a match with a minute break after each round." He said as he punched out and turned the chalk to dust. "Step in if you think you are man enough." Takeda said.

'_I couldn't see his punch._' Kenichi thought as he stepped into the ring. He watched as Takeda rang the bell with his foot and Kenichi moved in to attack him but Takeda easily dodged the attacks.

"Not bad." Takeda said as he suddenly punched Kenichi three times making him fall down.

'_I couldn't even see the punches._' Kenichi thought.

"One… two… oh you can still stand that is amazing." Takeda told him as Kenichi wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Yamasuki!" Kenichi exclaimed as Takeda backed away from the hit.

"Oh ho an attack that goes for both the face and stomach." Takeda commented. "It is quite the attack. But not good enough." Takeda told him as he hit him repeatedly making him fall down again. "Oh you fell again one more time and you lose." Takeda commented. "One… two… three… four…" He smirked when he saw Kenichi stand up. "You are definitely better than some other people I have fought." Takeda told him as he didn't wait for Kenichi to recover and attacked again. Takeda smirked as he saw Kenichi starting to fall. "You are not skilled enough to beat me… a boxer." Takeda said as Kenichi's eyes snapped open and he stopped falling. '_His leg strength is amazing._' Takeda thought.

'_What did Apachai say…_' He thought trailed off as they widened. '_A boxers weakness is their lower body!_' Kenichi thought as Takeda went to hit him and Kenichi dealt a devastating low kick. Takeda's eyes widened.

'_I didn't even think of a low kick!_' Takeda thought as he attempted to hit Kenichi again but he dodged and hit his other knee. Kenichi did a wide high kick that Takeda dodged and Kenichi followed it with another low kick. '_I have to hit him again._' Takeda thought as he went to punch Kenichi again and connected with a nasty hit. Kenichi started to bend backwards.

'_What is it that Apachai say about punches?_' Kenichi thought.

Flashback

_Apachai had just held back for the first time. "Wow I didn't even see that hit Apachai." Kenichi said._

"_Next time look at the shoulder and guess the speed." Apachai told him._

Flashback End

'_That is it!_' Kenichi thought as he connected the heel of his feet onto the floor and stood straight. He looked at Takeda's shoulder and easily caught the punch in his hands and countered with a Reverse Elbow. Takeda was barely able to dodge the attack when he felt Kenichi's hands wrap around his head and he saw Kenichi's knee aiming for his head. Right before the hit the bell rang and Kenichi stopped the hit.

"Why did you stop?" Takeda asked.

"The bell rang it is a two minute break right?" he asked.

"Heh you idiot it is one minute you just wish you had two minutes." Takeda told him.

"So why are you with Ragnarok? You had such a good life before." Kenichi asked as Takeda's eyes widened.

"Wow man you don't mind asking people about touchy subjects." Takeda said. "You will lose friends that way."

"I am sorry!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Too late." Takeda told him. "Not too long ago…"

Flashback

_Takeda was laying in bed when his phone went off. He picked it up flipped it open. "Hello?" He asked._

"_**Yo Takeda it is me I was wondering if you were going to the gym.**__" The person said._

"_Yah…" He trailed off._

"_**I don't have any money!**__" Takeda heard his friend exclaim before a fight could be heard._

"_Are you okay!" Takeda exclaimed as he grabbed his shirt. "I will be right there!"_

Fast Forward Thirty Minutes (Still in flashback)

_Takeda saw his friend fighting against a group of people. Takeda ran in and instantly knocked out the first person before he ended up fighting back to back with his friend. A person grabbed a post and slammed it into Takeda's arm making him scream in pain before knocking the man out._

Flashback End

"My friend and I won that fight but I wasn't able to go to the match the next day." Takeda told him as the bell rang and Takeda ran in to attack him.

"Wait what happened next?" Kenichi exclaimed as Takeda punched him into the fence. Kenichi was barely able to dodge the punch that was aimed for his chest. He ended up punching a hole in the fence. Kenichi rolled away from him and rolled onto his feet.

"When I saw my friend next he was training and when I talked to him he didn't even want anything to do with me." Takeda said as Kenichi grabbed his head and was bringing his knee to Takeda's head. Takeda leapt back to dodge the hit but ended up hitting the hole where he punched through and went through it. Kenichi moved faster than he thought he could and grabbed Takeda's arm and a piece of the fence. "Kenichi let go!" Takeda exclaimed. "I don't want you to die!"

With Miu

Miu was nervously biting her pencil's eraser as a classmate threw a paper airplane. Her eyes easily tracked the projectile as it went out the window. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw Kenichi hanging from the roof. "Ono-sensei can I go to the bathroom!" Miu asked franticly.

"Of course dear." Ono told her as Miu raced out. "What did you kids eat?"

With Miu

Right as Miu made it to the hall Maya ran by. Miu easily caught up to her. "You saw Kenichi didn't you?" Maya asked.

"Yah we have to save him." Miu told her.

With Kenichi

Kenichi could feel his muscles starting to tear for their combined weight. "You have to pull yourself up… use your other arm!" Kenichi said through the pain.

"You are really dumb aren't you!" Takeda exclaimed. "My arm is paralyzed, when that thug hit me I couldn't feel or move my arm. I didn't leave the boxing career because I wanted to I physically can't do it anymore! Now let go I don't want you to die!"

"No I won't let you die!" Kenichi exclaimed as he summoned all of his strength and started to pull Takeda up. Kenichi was able to get Takeda's arm onto the ledge before his vision started to blur. He started to fall forward when a hand grabbed the two. The person threw Kenichi back onto the roof while he pulled Takeda up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ukita demanded as the two heard the door slam open and two very angry girls were staring darkly at them.

"You made a big mistake boys." Maya said angrily as the two flew at them.

"Ah stop!" Takeda exclaimed as he dodged one of Maya's punches. Miu drilled Ukita into the ground before running over to Kenichi.

"How is he?" Maya asked as she kicked Takeda in the head knocking him out.

"His arm has some serious tears in them." Miu said worriedly as Maya dragged Takeda over to Ukita before going to Kenichi.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Maya said.

"No he needs to get to Akisame, he will be able to help him better." Miu said as she easily lifted Kenichi up while Takeda groaned.

"What hit me?" Takeda asked with another groan of pain. He looked up to see Maya glaring down at him. "Now I remember."

"You better stay still or I will hurt you even worse!" Maya growled at him as he gulped.

"I told him to let me go so he could save himself but he wouldn't." Takeda told her honestly.

"Come on we have to get your friend some help." Maya said as she easily lifted Takeda up and the two were able to lift Ukita up. "Miu sure did a number on him."

"What about Kenichi?" Takeda asked.

"Miu is taking him." Maya told him.

An Hour Later

Akisame was reading a book when Miu came running in. "Akisame Kenichi is hurt!" Miu said franticly.

"Let me see him." Akisame said seriously as she brought him to Akisame. Akisame moved his hands over Kenichi's body. "Several pulled muscles in his arm, crack ribs and a lot of bruising." Akisame said. "Take him and your friends to my bone setting clinic in the back." Akisame told her as she led them to the back.

"How good is this Akisame person?" Maya asked.

"The best." Miu told her. "He always bandages Kenichi up whenever he is hurt during his training."

"What kind of training is this?" Maya asked.

"He is training to be a true multi Martial artist." Miu told her. "He is training in Muay Thai, Kenpo, Karate, and Juijitsu." Miu told Maya and Takeda shocking them both.

"Wow that is amazing." Maya said. "Who are his masters?"

"His Muay Thai teacher is Apachai Hopachai, his Kenpo teacher is Kensei Ma, his Karate teacher is Shio Sakaki, and his Judo and Juijitsu teacher is Akisame Kotetsugi." Miu told Maya.

"Wait let me get this straight Kenichi is the disciple of Apachai Hopachai the Death God of the Underground Muay Thai circuit, and Kensei Ma the master of all Chinese Martial Arts, Shio Sakaki the one hundredth degree Karate brawler, and Akisame Kotetsugi the Philosophical jujitsu master." Maya clarified as Miu nodded. "Soon not even I want to mess with Kenichi." Maya mumbled.

"No wonder I lost to him." Takeda commented as Miu's KI rose.

Maya signaled to Takeda to be quiet. "Don't mention the fight to her." Maya whispered harshly to him.

"Come on we have to get these two to this Akisame person." Takeda said trying to change the subject. They came upon two buildings. They walked into one and saw Akisame washing his hands.

"About time you got here." Akisame said as Takeda's mouth dropped open.

"How… I didn't see you pass us." Takeda said as Akisame shrugged.

"I walked." Akisame told him. "So what happened to you two?" he said indicating to Ukita and Takeda.

"These two saw Kenichi unconscious on the floor and went to town on us." Takeda said flatly as Miu and Maya blushed.

"You would do that too if you found your friend unconscious." Miu said as she poked a coat hanger.

"Yah…" Maya agreed sheepishly.

"Who fought who?" Akisame asked. "I must know what techniques that you used." He added.

"I fought Takeda with Karate." Maya said. "I am a Third Degree black belt." She added as he nodded.

"I kinda used one of my finishing moves on Ukita." Miu said sheepishly.

"You know that could have killed him Miu." Akisame scolded.

"I got angry when I saw Kenichi." Miu defended herself while pressing her fingers together as Akisame reset Kenichi's ribs.

"Miu wrap his chest while I attend to the big guy." Akisame ordered as Miu nodded and took Kenichi's shirt off to see bad bruising. She let out a low growl but started wrapping his ribs.

"What about his arm?" Miu asked.

"Wrap it tightly and put in a splint." He ordered as Miu nodded as she grabbed a piece of wood and wrapped his arm up. She saw him wince in pain but soon his expression went back to expressionless. "Okay well your friend is done." Akisame said as he turned to Takeda. "Time for you."

"I am fine." Takeda said.

"I am not talking about those injuries." Akisame said as he placed his hand on Takeda's shoulder and she screamed in pain. "Whoever took care of you was a fool." He stated as Takeda screamed again.

"What are you doing!" Takeda exclaimed before hitting Akisame's hand away with his once paralyzed arm. He stared at his arm in amazement. Takeda, Miu, Maya and Akisame heard a low groan.

"Ugh what happened?" Kenichi groaned in pain.

"Kenichi!" Miu exclaimed before hugging him tightly making his yelp in pain. "I am sorry!" she exclaimed before letting him go.

"It is okay… just don't be so rough." Kenichi told her as she hugged him again. He looked up to see an unconscious Ukita, Takeda, Maya, and Akisame.

"Well with that out of the way." Akisame said. "Like I was saying the person who treated you was a fool, he might have fixed the broken arm but not the displaced spinal cord."

"Will I be able to box again?" Takeda asked hopefully.

"Don't be a fool." Akisame said before chuckling. "When I am done with you, you will be able to compete in the arm wrestling tournament." Akisame told him with a smile.

"How long will this take?" Takeda asked.

"Oh I would say around seven hundred twenty five more times." Akisame said.

"WhaAHHHH!" Takeda screamed as Akisame clenched his hand onto Takeda shoulder. "IT HURTS!"

"Okay next one will be on the count of three, one… two.."

"AHHH! YOU SAID ON THREE!" Takeda yelled.

"I did?" Akisame asked.

"Akisame finds that it hurts less if you catch him unexpected." Miu told him as he screamed in pain again.

"Come on man you can get through the pain, just think you will be able to box again." Kenichi told him.

"AHHH DAMNIT!" Takeda exclaimed.

The Next Day

Kenichi walked into the school with his arm in a sling and Miu by his side helping him along. Many people asked what had happened and Kenichi only said he had an accident. "Kenichi you shouldn't stress yourself." Miu chided him.

"I am fine Miu." Kenichi told her with a smile as he limped.

"I don't care Akisame told me to make sure you don't stress yourself." Miu told him as he groaned.

"Oh my god Kenichi what happened?" Izumi asked worriedly.

"Nothing I just got into a little accident." Kenichi said with a smile as Miu's cheeks puffed out. "Miu is helping me so I am sure I will be fine."

"Okay…" Izumi said before walking away.

"This is going to be a long day." Kenichi said with a frustrated groan.

"That is what you get for going alone." Miu told him pointedly.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" Kenichi asked flatly.

"Nope." She said with a smile as he sighed. She suddenly leant over and kissed his cheek. "I am glad you weren't hurt worse." She told him as her cheeks reddened. Kenichi smiled at her.

"I am glad I can still train… once my wounds heal." He told Miu. "It could have ended rather badly."

"Yah it could have and once you can train again we are going to _spar_." Miu said with a smirk as Kenichi shivered.

"Miu-chan isn't that a bit harsh?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied quickly.

"Didn't have to think about that twice." He said flatly as Miu giggled lightly. "You are going to enjoying it aren't you?"

"Oh yes I will, it will teach you to not get into fights like this alone." She told him pointedly making him sigh.

"You scare me sometimes." Kenichi said flatly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
>One Week Later<span>

Kenichi's arm was mostly healed and they started to do minor training with him. He wasn't completely healed and couldn't spar but that was fine with Miu because she could wait to spar with him. The two were currently walking towards the school Kenichi had his arm out of the sling and could move it more freely.

"It feels good to move my arm again." Kenichi said as he flexed his hand. Miu grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You know that even doing that stresses your muscles." Miu chided but didn't release his hand.

"My my you two look _comfy _together." Maya teased.

"What are you talking about?" Miu asked confused, as Maya giggled at her obliviousness.

"I am talking about you two holding hands… are you two an _item?_" Maya asked with a teasing smile as Miu blushed.

"H-he w-was s-straining h-his a-arm s-so I-I h-held h-his h-hand t-to k-keep h-him f-from h-hurting h-himself." Miu stuttered.

"Riiiight." Maya said teasingly as Miu blushed even more. "So Kenichi can I ask a really really big favor?" Maya asked.

"Depends." He told her.

"Can you see if Shio Sakaki can give me a few pointers?" she asked while blinking her big purple eyes at him, she looked like she was about to cry. Kenichi blinked a few times.

"You forget that I have a younger sister." Kenichi told her. "That trick doesn't work on me." He added flatly.

"Come on please I will be indebted to you." She begged.

"I don't know what do you think Miu?" Kenichi asked.

"It is up to Sakaki." Miu told him. "Although he was apprehensive having you as a disciple." She added.

"Can you please put in a good word for me?" she asked pleadingly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Miu said as Maya started bouncing again.

"You are making her too happy sometimes." Kenichi said as the two watched Maya bouncing eagerly. "How long do you think it will last this time? Five… ten minutes?" Kenichi asked.

"Hmm I think five more minutes." Miu said.

"Really I thought ten more minutes." Kenichi said. "We are going shopping today right?" Kenichi asked.

"No strenuous work." Miu told him matter of factly.

"That is more back than arm strength." Kenichi told her as she hesitated. "How about we ask Akisame-sensei about it." Kenichi compromised.

"Fine." Miu told him as they looked to see Maya still bouncing. "Was she like this when she was younger?" Miu asked.

"It is a little better but not by much." Kenichi told her. "Normally if she got this excited she would be in this state for around a half hour completely oblivious to the world." He added as they saw her starting to calm down. She finally calmed down. "Seven minutes and thirty seconds… that is odd."

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"Oh nothing much just how long you stay in fangirl mode." Kenichi told her.

"I don't have a fangirl mode!" Maya exclaimed while blushing.

"You kinda do Maya-chan." Miu told her.

"Of course you would take his side." Maya said childishly with a pout. "What about girls stick together?" she asked as Miu shrugged.

"I know Kenichi better." Miu said.

"Oh _how _much better?" Maya asked suggestively as Miu took a drink of water and ended up spitting it out. "Have you two kissed?" Miu started to blush and sputter.

"No we haven't!" Miu exclaimed embarrassed. "I think I will tell Sakaki that you are a horrible person now!"

"What no!" she yelled in despair. "I am sorry!"

"Wow Miu that is pretty manipulative." Kenichi commented.

"Hey he is right!" Maya exclaimed. "You manipulated me!" She added indignantly as Miu smiled at her. "I thought you were sweet and innocent." Maya scoffed.

"If you have seen her in a fight she isn't sweet or innocent." Kenichi said flatly as Miu took his good arm and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"What was that Kenichi?" Miu asked sweetly.

"You are always sweet and innocent!" Kenichi exclaimed as she twisted it even more.

"And…"

"You are the most beautiful martial artist I know." Kenichi said through the pain and she released him with a smile.

"Dominating him through pain." Maya said with a nod. "You and I will be the best of friends Miu-chan."

"Kenichi is my best friend though." Miu said innocently as Kenichi and Maya sweat dropped at her innocence.

"Yah but I am sure that relationship will change soon." Maya said under her breath.

"What was that?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh nothing." Maya said waving him off. "Well I have to go wipe those Karate wimps into shape." She told them.

"Which club female or male?" Kenichi asked.

"Which do you think?" Maya asked.

"Males." Kenichi said flatly. "How are they?"

"Wimps, they thought because I was a woman that I was weaker than them." Maya told him.

"What did you do to them? Reverse Atomic Wedgies? Sleeper Hold?"

"Reverse and regular atomic wedgies at the same time while having them in the sleeper hold." Maya said with a smirk. "They kinda fear me now. That boy won't have a deep voice for a long time." She added with a smirk. Kenichi winced in sympathy pain.

"That was incredibly evil." Kenichi told her.

"How do you know she does those things?" Miu asked.

"Whoever picked on me or Honoka seemingly got hurt not soon after doing so." Kenichi told her. "Either with being put to sleep, a reverse wedgies, or regular wedgies." He told Miu.

"She was protective of you two." Miu commented.

"I remember this one time five bullies were picking on them and I tried to fight but there were too many people." Maya told Miu. "He suddenly changed his entire persona and beat them up without much hesitation or remorse. He had no recognition of what happened. It was really scary." She added with a faraway look.

"That happens from time to time." Kenichi told her. "I call it my alter persona. I essentially become a master of whatever techniques I have seen or practices no matter what my degree of knowledge on it." He told her.

"That is amazing." Maya told him.

"Not really at first I blacked out whenever I entered that state, but now whenever I am in that state it is like someone took over my body." He told her. "I am starting to remember what happens during the fights. At first it was voices but now I can see blurry shapes."

"Wow…" Maya said stunned. "That is a weird ability."

"Yah it is." Kenichi said.

"So I gotta go… don't make out too much Miu, you don't want to be late." Maya joked before running away. Miu's mouth dropped open in shock before a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"We don't make out!" Miu exclaimed as Maya ran away.

"She just likes to tease you Miu." Kenichi told her.

"Aren't you at least a little bit fazed by her?" Miu asked while still blushing.

"Nah you get used to it after a while." Kenichi told her. "Anyways I have to get to the gardening club." Kenichi said as Miu nodded and she released his hand.

"Don't do anything too strenuous." She told him.

"I only have a few plants to plant then we have to water." Kenichi told her. "All that I can do with one arm." He added.

"Okay, just be careful." She told him while giving him a quick hug before running off. Kenichi shook his head at her before walking towards the greenhouse. He walked in to see Izumi watering some plants.

"Hey Izumi." Kenichi said.

"Hello Kenichi-kun." Izumi said with a smile.

"What needs to be watered?" Kenichi asked.

"Don't you need to be careful?" Izumi asked.

"Geez you sound like Miu." Kenichi said jokingly. "Don't worry I will be fine." He told her. "As long as I don't use my arm for heavy lifting I will be fine." He told her even though she looked unsure. "I promise I will take it easy."

"Fine." She conceded as he started watering several plants. '_I wonder if I…_' her thoughts trailed off as she swallowed. "Kenichi-kun I was wondering if we could walk home together?"

"Sorry I can't, I have to go to the Dojo and then help Miu shop." Kenichi told her as she looked crestfallen.

"Okay…" she said before going back to planting. '_Miu is always one step ahead of me._' Izumi thought.

Two Hours Later

Kenichi had just finished watering the last of the plants. "Well I have to get…"

"Kenichi I have some information for you." Nijima said interrupting him. "It seems that Kisara Nanjo has taken an interest with you." Nijima told him.

"Kisara Nanjo?" Kenichi asked.

"She is the one that keeps sending these thugs after you." Nijima told him. "Her code name in Ragnarok is Valkyrie. Not much in known about her martial arts."

"Well thanks for the heads up but can you leave?" Kenichi asked.

"But…"

"Before you kill the plants." Kenichi continued before pushing Nijima out of the greenhouse with his good arm and shut the door. Kenichi finished putting away the planting gear when he heard the door open. "I thought I told you to leave!" Kenichi exclaimed while turning around to see a teary eyed Miu. "Ah I am sorry!"

"I came here to pick you up so we could walk home together but if…"

"I thought you were Nijima again he was warning me about something don't worry." Kenichi told her. "I really am sorry Miu." He said as he gently wiped some tears away.

"Okay… but only if you are sorry." She said quietly before smiling. "We have to go get Maya-chan."

"Okay, well bye Izumi." Kenichi said as he waved to the girl as he and Miu left. It didn't take the two long before they made it to the Karate Club. They walked in to see Daimonji cleaning the floors. Kenichi couldn't help but snicker at the irony about the scene. Daimonji looked up to see Kenichi and he growled at him.

"What are you doing here loser?" Daimonji demanded. "I thought you were not supposed to be here."

"Oh I am just here to get Maya-chan." Kenichi said as Daimonji's eyes widened.

"You gotta watch out Kenichi, she is a firecracker." Daimonji whispered.

"I don't hear scrubbing!" a voice yelled as Daimonji went to scrubbing again. Suddenly Maya walked out from the back. "Was he giving you trouble Kenichi?" Maya asked.

"Nah I was just talking with an old friend." Kenichi said with a smile. "Right Daimonji?"

"Yah!" Daimonji exclaimed.

"I am going Daimonji." Maya said. "But if I can't see myself in these floors by tomorrow heads will roll!" she told him dangerously. "So Kenichi are we ready to go?" Maya asked in a sweeter tone.

"Yah Maya." Kenichi said.

"Thanks for letting me come with you two." Maya said as the three walked out.

"It is no problem Maya-chan." Miu said.

Thirty Minutes Later

The three finally made it to the front gate of the dojo. "Wow that is an impressive gate." Maya said while looking at the gate while Kenichi and Miu opened it. The three walked in and Maya was suddenly enshrouded in a shadow. She turned and looked up to see a tall tanned man. "Hi I am Maya." Maya said.

"Hi I am Apachai." Apachai said to her with a smile. "Hello Miu, Kenichi."

"Hey Apachai." Kenichi said as Miu waved. "Who am I training with first today?" Kenichi asked.

"Apa… Kensei." Apachai told him as Kenichi nodded before he heard a shrilly scream and he turned to see Kensei taking pictures of Maya.

"Master Kensei I don…" he trailed off as Maya attempted to kick him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Miu and Maya yelled together as they chased after Kensei.

"Wow Kensei you sure know how to handle women." A calm voice said.

"Akisame-sensei can you try and calm Miu while I try to calm Maya?" Kenichi asked as he nodded and went to Miu. "Maya you should calm down." Kenichi said as he attempted calm down the angered woman.

"LET ME AT THAT DAMN PERVERT!" Maya yelled when suddenly Kenichi locked her arms behind her back with his good arm. "LET ME GO KENICHI!"

"That is my Kenpo master Maya, you shouldn't attack him." Kenichi warned as he looked over to see Akisame had already calmed Miu down.

"Fine." Maya huffed. "I just hate perverts." She growled as Kenichi released her arms. She ringed out her wrists. "That is a pretty good locking technique." She commented.

"I know Akisame showed it to me because I don't like to hit women." Kenichi said as she nodded. "Well while I am training with Kensei have Miu take you to see Sakaki-sensei." Kenichi told her as she nodded again.

"He better not be teaching you to be a pervert." Maya said threateningly.

"Of course not Maya-chan." Kenichi told her as Kensei hid behind Kenichi before pulling him back.

"Well I will be teaching you how to focus your energies into your arms." Kensei told him. "If done correctly you can increase the power of your punches." He told him as Kenichi nodded. "To do this you will have to start meditating. This type of training will abide to Akisame's rules about not too hard of training." He told him as Kensei showed the meditative sitting. Kenichi nodded and sat next to the man and closed his eyes.

With Maya and Miu

"Sakaki normally is training in the main house." Miu told Maya as they walked. It didn't take them long before they saw Sakaki punching some reed mats. "Sakaki can I ask you a favor?" Miu asked.

"Depends." Sakaki said as he turned to see Miu and Maya.

"Can you give my friend here some pointers with Karate she is a third degree black belt in karate." Miu told him.

Sakaki looked at Maya with a critical eye. "She seems to know a lot about Karate. Her master trained her in the old ways so she doesn't have the restrictions that newer people have when they are trained." Sakaki said. "Who was your previous master?"

"Manji Kornaji." Maya said as Sakaki's eyes widened.

"He was my old master." Sakaki said.

"He wasn't able to finish training me." Maya said sadly.

"He died didn't he?" Sakaki asked as Maya nodded.

"Some organization attacked the dojo while I was out, when I got back their were dead bodies everywhere and Manji-sensei was barely living. He told me that the Weapons Division came after him… but I don't know what that means." Maya told him.

"It could mean a number of things." Sakaki told her. "I guess I could show you a few things about Karate in our old masters memory." He added as Maya smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Sakaki-sensei." Maya said as she bowed to him.

Hours Later

Kensei finally let Kenichi stand and handed him over to Akisame for some light weight training. "Akisame I need you to add another person to your training regimen." Sakaki said as Akisame turned to see a girl.

"Ah it is nice to see you again miss." Akisame said with a smile at the girl.

"So what kind of training is this?" Maya asked.

"Oh just a light run around the city." Akisame said as Kenichi tied the rope around his waist.

"Huh?" Maya asked weakly.

"Consider yourself lucky I have to drag Akisame-sensei." Kenichi said as he turned to see Akisame adding weights to the tire. "See." Kenichi said as Maya gapped at him.

"You mean this is normal for you!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well normally it is four times around the city… he…" Kenichi trailed off when he saw all the weights and Kenichi on the tire. "Or he isn't being nice." Kenichi said. "How many times weight is on that?"

"Oh about three times." Akisame said as Kenichi started dragging Akisame while Maya jogged next to him.

"If this is your training schedule you must have insane leg strength." Maya said as Kenichi shrugged.

"Akisame-sensei always says that…"

"YOU NEED TO GO FASTER!" Akisame yelled as he snapped the whip making the two start to sprint. "YOU ARE SLOW… YOU MAKE A SNAIL LOOK FAST!" Akisame yelled.

"WHAT IS WITH HIM!" Maya yelled desperately as Kenichi shrugged and increased his speed again. Maya gapped at Kenichi's speed even with all the weight.

"Impressive isn't he?" Akisame asked as Maya nodded.

"I have never seen someone with such difficult physical training." Maya said as she increased her speed to catch up with Kenichi. She could see that Kenichi was barely winded.

Two Hours Later

Kenichi and Maya made it back to the dojo and Maya could barely stay standing. Kenichi was stretching. "So Maya will you be coming over tomorrow?" Kenichi asked.

"I… plan… to." Maya panted. "How… are… you… not… tired?"

"This is roughly the same amount I normally do." Kenichi told her. "Next week I would have to do another lap around the city." Kenichi told her as Akisame led the two inside. Maya collapsed onto the ground as Akisame hooked Kenichi's feet onto a bar. She blinked at him.

"We are strengthening his core." Akisame explained.

"What are you doing turning him into a super weapon?" Maya asked.

"These strange exercises will make Kenichi one of the strongest people without giving him extreme muscles." Akisame told him.

"But that is impossible." Maya said. "With training a person gains muscles where it is needed without gaining it in places that slows the body down." Maya said.

"That is true." Akisame told her. "But did you know that there are three muscle types?" Akisame asked as she shook her head. "There is red muscles that hold a lot of endurance and stamina but not strength, white muscles which holds a lot of strength but not a lot of stamina and endurance. But there is a small amount of muscles in between the two that is pink this muscle holds both qualities." Akisame told Maya. "We are turning all of his muscles into pink muscles."

"I didn't know that." Maya said.

"Yes it is highly unusual to have physical training but Miu and you are too strong to spar with him to gain strength." Akisame told her.

"But he has tremendous strength." Maya said.

"That is true but you guys has something that he doesn't." Akisame said confusing her. "Experience, you two might be weaker than him strength wise but that doesn't mean anything in a fight. I myself have taken down people two or three times my size easily." He added.

"Oh…" Maya said.

"You know Kenichi is gaining this strength so he can protect the peoples he cares about." Akisame said. "He seems to care about you almost as much as he cares about Miu-chan." He added.

"We have been friends for literally most of our lives, our families were friends and we grew up together." Maya said. "We are siblings just from different parents."

"That is good to know but a lot can happen in a lot of years." Akisame told her.

"We always kept in touch throughout the years." Maya told him.

"Akisame I need to talk with this young lady." Hayato said.

"Of course elder." Akisame said as he went over to Kenichi to _motivate _him.

"Your Hayato Furinji right?"

"Yes dear I am." Hayato said. "I would like to talk I really would but there is more pressing matter." He told her. "Sakaki told me that his and yours old master was killed." He said sympathically as she nodded sadly. "Who exactly was it?" he asked.

"Manji-sensei told me that it was the weapons division." Maya told him as Hayato nodded before walking away.

'_So they are rising again._' Hayato thought as he went to the masters. They could see the seriousness in Hayato.

"What is wrong elder?" Kensei asked.

"It seems that Yami is on the move again." Hayato said as their eyes widened. "The weapons division of Yami killed Sakaki's old master." He said. "But he was able to take out a number of them."

"We have to protect Kenichi." Akisame said. "If they get wind of him being the possible chosen one they will attack us and take him away to change him into a ruthless killer."

"How can we do that?" Kensei asked. "He is out of the dojo most of the day and night."

"I suggest that we take him in as a true disciple." Akisame told them. "Have him live with us so that he lives and breathes martial arts. And then he will come to a crossroad, he will have to either pick Martial Arts or death." He said when they heard something drop outside the room.

"I suggest we ask Maya to come and live with us too." Sakaki said. "My old master would want me to teach her." Sakaki added.

"Fine we will ask the two to join us." Akisame said.

"I hope they are ready." Hayato said as they all dispersed.

Outside

Kenichi was continuing his exercises when Miu came up to him. He fell limp when he saw her. "Need any help Miu?" Kenichi asked.

"Yah Akisame said that we can go shopping together." Miu told him as he nodded and swung up and unbuckled his feet and fell towards the ground. He flipped at the last second and landed on his feet. "So let's grab my bag and we can go." Kenichi nodded and stood tall and followed her to the gate. Kenichi placed the bag on his back as they walked.

"You know it has been a while since we went shopping last." Kenichi said.

"I know." Miu said in a chipper voice. "Do you know how much longer till we can spar?" Miu asked.

"Akisame-sensei said another week." Kenichi told her as she nodded.

"Well that is good." Miu told him as they gathered all the food. "Then we can start sparing again… I missed sparing." She told him.

"Me too." Kenichi told her. '_It is one of the few times I can be with you alone without being interrupted._' Kenichi thought. "Akisame-sensei told me that they can start showing me techniques sooner." Kenichi added.

"That is good." Miu told him with a smile. '_I like watching him train._' Miu thought.

"Yah it feels like forever since I last did some training." Kenichi told her.

"Kensei has been working with you." Miu told him.

"I know but what I meant was technique training." He told her as she nodded.

"Don't get too caught up in just learning techniques." Miu warned him as he nodded.

"I know that." Kenichi told her. "It is just that the past two weeks I feel as if I have been useless and kinda scared because if I was attacked by Ragnarok I could get hurt even worse." He added.

"Don't worry we would have found a way to win." Miu told him with a smile.

"I guess so." Kenichi said quietly before he clenched his good fist and forcing his knuckles to crack. "I will be in commission again soon." Kenichi said with a sigh.

"Yah then we can go back to kicking Ragnarok's butts." Miu told him with a smirk Kenichi chuckled and shook his head.

"You are right." Kenichi told her while returning her smirk.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
>One Week Later<span>

Kenichi was stretching getting ready for his spar with Miu for the first time in a while. Miu was smiling gently but Kenichi knew that once the spar began she became a coldhearted fighter till the end. Maya was sitting on the sidelines watching the two as they started circling each other. Suddenly Miu launched at Kenichi who bent backwards and went to kick her but she blocked it with her own foot.

'_Kenichi is fighting so ruthlessly._' Maya thought as the two were trading blows. Kenichi was blocking where he could but Miu was still too strong for him to fight evenly. Even though he was going all out Miu was not letting him get a single hit while she was dealing major hits on him. The fight continued for a half hour before Kenichi started to tire. Miu was barely even breathing hard from the fight. Kenichi took a deep breath and stood.

"Kenichi are you sure you want to continue?" Miu asked tentatively.

"I have to be prepared to continue even when my body doesn't want to." Kenichi told her as he got into his fighting stance. Miu sighed and got into her fighting stance and the two charged at each other. Miu was easily dominating the fight against Kenichi's tired body. Miu dealt a nasty hit and Kenichi flew backwards and landed on his back hard with a groan of pain.

"Are you okay Kenichi!" Miu asked worriedly.

"Yah just unused to the pain." Kenichi groaned out before weakly getting to his knees. Miu quickly went to Kenichi and helped him up off the floor.

"You did better than we thought you would Kenichi." Akisame told Kenichi as Miu sat him next to Maya as Akisame looked at his wounds. "No broken bones… that was quite surprising since Miu hit you with nearly everything she has." He added.

"I didn't mean to!" Miu exclaimed. "I got into the fight." She mumbled.

"Miu why don't you spar with Maya?" Akisame asked as Maya nodded and stood. The two girls stood across from each other. The two suddenly went at it without reserve.

"Wow they are going at it." Kenichi said before wincing in pain as Akisame pushed his shoulder.

"Indeed they are." Akisame said as he pulled Kenichi's arm and a pop was heard. "Your arm is back in place." Akisame told him as he moved to his leg. He patted it and didn't feel much wrong with it. "Your legs will be sore but nothing else is wrong." Akisame told him.

"Thanks." Kenichi told him as he looked at the fight between the girls. Kenichi could instantly see that Miu was the stronger of the two but not by much. Maya was getting hits in on Miu. The two suddenly went at each other but they stopped the attacks at the last second.

"Looks like it is a draw." The two said, Miu had her hand right over Maya's chest while Maya had her right hand next to her neck. The two withdrew their hands from the other.

"That was a nice spar Maya-chan." Miu said with a smile.

"Same with you Miu-chan." Maya said as the two bowed to each other. "How are you Kenichi?"

"I am fine." Kenichi told her with a smile as he stood.

"Kenichi-kun, Maya-chan can I ask you two something?" Akisame asked as the two nodded.

"Do you two want to get stronger?" Akisame asked as the two nodded. "So it is decided." Akisame said confusing the two.

"What is decided?" Kenichi asked.

"You two will become fulltime disciples." Akisame told them. "You two will move in and train everyday in your spare time."

"I will have to ask my parents." Kenichi told Akisame who nodded.

"I can move in at anytime, my parents let me move here by myself." Maya told Akisame who nodded again.

Later That Night

Kenichi was eating supper with his parents and Honoka. Kenichi took a deep breath and Saori looked at him sensing his seriousness. "Is something the matter Kenichi?" Saori asked.

"Well the masters at the Dojo want me to move in to advance my training even more." Kenichi told them. His father stood and walked to the window.

"Kenichi why do you train so hard?" he asked his son seriously.

"I train so I can protect the people I care about." Kenichi told him as he nodded.

"Go my son." He told Kenichi as Kenichi started to walk away with Honoka wrapped around his waist. Suddenly he turned around and hugged his wife. "Saori what will we do our boy is growing up!" He exclaimed dramatically making Saori sweatdrop.

"Kenichi is a smart boy, I am sure if he didn't think this was safe he wouldn't join them." Saori said softly.

Later That Day

Kenichi walked out of his house with a bag on his shoulder. He turned to see his parents waving at him. Kenichi did a small wave before walking towards the Dojo. It didn't take him long to make it to the Dojo and saw Maya waiting for him outside. She waved and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Maya-chan." Kenichi said with a smile.

"I am happy that your parents let you come." She said with a smile as the two walked into the Dojo to see a beaming Miu whose eyes were fixated on Kenichi. '_Way to make me feel not wanted._' Maya thought sarcastically.

"Hey Maya-chan Kenichi." Miu said with a huge smile.

"Is that smile for me or Kenichi, Miu-chan?" Maya asked.

"I-it i-is f-for b-both o-of y-you." Miu stuttered with a blush. Kenichi lightly tapped the back of Maya's head.

"Be nice Maya." Kenichi told her. "She just likes to tease you Miu." Kenichi added.

"Geez I thought you didn't hit girls." Maya said sarcastically.

"I didn't hit a girl I hit you." Kenichi told her with a broad grin Maya growled at him before tackling him to the ground and the two started to roll around. Maya eventually pinned Kenichi to the ground while straddling him.

"Say I am a girl." She ordered as he shook his head. "If you don't do it I will…"

"Do what?" Kenichi challenged.

"You know how devious I am." Maya said back with a vicious grin.

"Try me." Kenichi said as he flipped them so he was on top.

"I forgot that you are stronger than me." Maya told him as she struggled to free herself. Suddenly Miu's arms wrapped around Kenichi's torso and she snuggled into the space between his shoulder and head.

"Kenichi can you let her go?" Miu asked in a low voice as Kenichi's grip lightened and Maya wiggled out from under him.

"Aha! Girls rule!" Maya exclaimed as Miu released Kenichi and stood next to Maya.

"That was underhanded Miu." Kenichi said flatly as he composed himself before standing.

Maya threw her arm around Miu. "I have been teaching her everything I know." Maya said with a smirk as Kenichi sighed and the three teens walked into the main dojo to feel the masters all releasing KI. Kenichi blinked a few time before he started running away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Akisame demanded. "TSUNAMI STRIKE!" Akisame yelled as he hit the floor with his palm and the floor was thrown in all directions. Kenichi connected his foot with a floor panel and kicked off of it. He kicked through the wall.

"Wow he has already improved." Kensei said as they watched Sakaki land in front of Kenichi and he ran the other way to run into the elder Kenichi attempted to change his direction again but the elder placed a palm on his shoulder and Kenichi fell to the ground.

"Wow I have never seen him move so fast." Maya commented.

Several Minutes Later

It didn't take Kenichi long to wake up to see him in front of the masters again. "Huh what happened?" Kenichi asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Akisame told him dismissively. "Anyways lets begin in the advance techniques." Akisame told him. "Apachai you can go first."

"Apa… I am sorry if I kill you Kenichi." Apachai said as Kenichi ran behind Miu and held her tight around the waist.

"Apachai I think I will spar with you so you can show him." Akisame told him as the group walked outside. "Let's go Apachai!" Akisame exclaimed as the two launched at each other and started to go through fast attacks. Apachai suddenly started to spin with his elbow out and Akisame caught the attack with his hand. "The Reverse Elbow." Akisame said.

Sakaki whistled behind Kenichi. "If that was Kenichi it would have snapped his neck like a chicken bone." Sakaki said as Kensei nodded.

"It is Sakaki's turn." Akisame told Kenichi.

"Kenichi I am going to teach you a way to beat opponents with one hand." Sakaki told him. "It is a good chance that you will have more people and if you fight them with both hands you will lose." Sakaki told him as Kenichi nodded. "Come at me." He ordered as Kenichi charged forward and threw a punch that Sakaki hit down with his hand then he shot his wrist up and hit Kenichi in the chin. Nothing happened for a second until his hair flew back and he fell backwards a bit dazed. It took a few minutes but Kenichi was able to stand up and Akisame walked up to him.

"Okay Kenichi I am going to show a few through and locking moves." Akisame told him as Kenichi nodded and Akisame grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "First you pull your opponent forward then you hit the back and neck with a chop." Akisame instructed as he hit Kenichi's back making him fall down. Akisame twisted his arm behind his back and placed his knee on it. "Then you finish it!" he exclaimed as he punched the floor next to Kenichi's head. Akisame helped Kenichi up.

"I think Shigure and I should wait until you have those moves down before we teach you." Kensei told them as Shigure looked crushed as she held a spear.

"Forgotten again." She mumbled as she played with Touchimaru with a sad aura around her.

"Thanks Kensei-sensei." Kenichi told him with a sigh.

"Okay Kenichi go do a thousand Reverse Elbows before we start physical training." Akisame told him as he nodded. At around two hundred and fifty Kenichi started to sweat and he took the top part of his training clothes off. Miu stopped in her tracks and stared at his chest.

'_He has grown a lot of muscles._' Miu thought with a sigh.

"Like what you see Miu-chan?" Maya asked as Miu blushed.

"I was just walking by!" Miu exclaimed as she quickly left.

Maya giggled at Miu's reaction and turned to Kenichi. '_He has a six pack… hmm no wonder she was staring._' Maya thought with a shrug as she went to see Sakaki about his training.

'_Hmm he seems to be getting better and better with these attacks._' Akisame thought as he watched Kenichi steadily become better and better with the attack. "Okay Kenichi it is time for some physical training." Akisame told him.

"That was a thousand?" Kenichi asked. "I thought I was around five hundred." He mumbled with a shrug and went to do Akisame's insane training.

"I call this one fanning the squid." Akisame said as he fanned a fire with Kenichi hanging upside down on a bar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kenichi yelled. "IF I DON'T MOVE FAST ENOUGH I WILL GET BUR… AHHHHH!" He screamed as he got burned.

"Then move faster!" Akisame exclaimed as he fanned harder making the fire grow.

"I HATE YOU!" Kenichi yelled as he started to do the exercise faster.

"Hahahaha!" Akisame laughed at Kenichi.

An Hour Later

Akisame had let Kenichi down and he was breathing hard. "I hate you." Kenichi gasped out with sweat gleaming on his skin. His stomach muscles were on fire.

"Well let's go for a run." Akisame told him as Kenichi sighed and stretched as Akisame got the tire and Maya.

'_I should have figured the training regimen would get worse._' Kenichi thought as he saw Maya with weights on her arms and legs. She was moving a bit more slowly than normal.

"Why do I have to wear weights?" Maya demanded a bit peeved.

"To make you stronger Maya-chan." Akisame told her with a smile. He tied the rope around Kenichi waist.

"You want to trade Maya-chan?" Kenichi asked as he looked to see double the weights than normal strapped to Akisame and the tire.

"Um… no Kenichi I think I will stick with this." She told him as the two started to run at a fast speed.

"YOU ARE SLOW!" Akisame yelled before he started cracking his whip making the two teens run faster. "HAHAHA!" He laughed at their displeasure. "FASTER!" he yelled as Kenichi lowered his head, took a deep breath and launched forward going faster. Maya's mouth dropped open as Akisame passed her.

'_How is he so fast?_' Maya thought as she started to sprint to catch up with Kenichi. With the weights it took her longer than normal to make match Kenichi's speed. She looked over and she saw that he only had a light sweat on his body while she was nearly drenched. '_He has way way too much endurance._' Maya thought. "Akisame-sensei is there a faster way?" She asked desperately as Kenichi tensed.

"Of course." Akisame said as he raised his arm. "THE FASTER YOU RUN THE FASTER YOU WILL GET STRONGER!" Akisame yelled as he cracked the whip making the two run faster.

"WHY DID YOU ASK THAT!" Kenichi demanded.

"I didn't know he would do this!" Maya exclaimed back.

An Hour Later

Kenichi Maya and Akisame made it to the park and Maya had her head under the water tap. She was breathing heavily as Kenichi drank from the one next to her. "One minute left you two." Akisame warned.

"Are you the devil?" Maya asked as she took her shirt off to show she was wearing a black tank top over a sports bra.

"I asked that same thing but he never told me." Kenichi told her with a smirk as he finished drinking and stuck his head under the water to cool him off. He pulled his head back and shook his head shaking water everywhere. "Akisame where is our next stop?" He asked.

"About twenty miles." Akisame told him as Maya gapped at him.

"But that is twice the distance than last time!" Maya exclaimed.

"It is easier to not complain Maya-chan." Kenichi told her as he retied the rope onto his waist. Maya grumbled as she tied the weights back onto her ankles and arms.

"START RUNNING!" Akisame yelled at the two and they started to run as fast as their legs could.

Two Hours Later

Maya was laying on the ground breathing hard as Kenichi was taking another drink. "I… don't… think… I… can… run… anymore." Maya said through gasps of air.

"It gets easier as you get used to it." Kenichi told her as she levels a master worthy glare at him. He helped her up and moved her to the water tap and helped her drink from it. "I don't think she can make it back Akisame-sensei." Kenichi said as Maya drank greedily.

"I think you are right Kenichi." Akisame told him. "I guess you will have to carry her on the way back."

'_How did I know he was going to say that?_' Kenichi thought as he placed Maya on his back. She almost instantly passed out when her head hit his back. "Is it straight home or are we going to do a stop?" Kenichi asked.

"Straight home." Akisame told him as Kenichi started sprinting. "RUN FASTER!" He yelled at Kenichi.

Hour and a Half Later

Kenichi made it to the dojo covered in sweat. Maya was still unconscious on his back as Kenichi staggered into the dojo. '_That man is evil._' Kenichi thought as he walked into the main Dojo and laid Maya on the floor.

"Kenichi I need some help with shopping." Miu told him with a smile as Kenichi sighed and stood. '_He seems like he needs a small break._' She thought with a smile.

**AN: People's Martial Arts and Fighter They Are.**

**Kenichi Shirahama:  
>Martial Arts: Karate, Kenpo, Muay Thai, and Jujitsu<br>Fighter Type: Sei**

**Alter Persona Kenichi Shirahama  
>Martial Arts: Karate, Kenpo, Muay Thai, and Jujitsu<br>Fighter Type: Dou and Sei**

**Miu Furinji  
>Martial Arts: Furinji Family Style and Hybrid Style<br>Fighter Type: Dou**

**Maya  
>Martial Arts: Karate<br>Fighter Type: Unknown**

**Shio Sakaki  
>Martial Arts: Karate<br>Fighter Type Dou**

**Kensei Ma  
>Martial Arts: Chinese Martial Arts<br>Fighter Type: Sei**

**Apachai Hopachai  
>Martial Arts: Muay Thai<br>Fighter Type: Dou**

**Akisame Koetsuji  
>Martial Arts: Jujitsu<br>Fighter Type: Sei**

**Hayato Furinji aka Elder  
>Martial Arts: Furinji Family Style and Hybrid Style<br>Fighter Type: Sei and Dou**

**Nijima Haruo  
>Martial Arts: Nijima Escaping Style<br>Fighter Type:… Manipulator**

**Takeda Ikki  
>Martial Arts: Boxing<br>Fighter Type: Sei**

**Ukita Kozo  
>Martial Arts: Judo<br>Fighter Type: Dou**

**AN2: I will be adding more people as I go. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Kenichi and Miu were walking down a street when three people stopped them. "Heh see I told you this is Blondie's route." Koga told the tall man with long hair.

"Good job now go." The tall man told him.

"What but you told me if I did this I could get Blondie?" Koga exclaimed as he kicked off the wall and flew at the man who easily caught the kick and threw him into a bunch of trash bags.

"Oh I forgot to put the trash out!" Miu exclaimed as Kenichi looked at her flatly.

"Is that all you are worried about?" Kenichi asked flatly as Miu smiled shyly. "What do you want?" Kenichi demanded.

"I just want to talk." The man told Kenichi who instantly relaxed. "Come with me Kenichi."

"Miu stay here." Kenichi told her as he placed the bag on his back on the ground in front of a shop. Miu watched as Kenichi walked away. She instantly went to the pay phone and called the Dojo.

"_Hello this is Apachai you give me money and I teach you how to _kill!" Apachai told him.

"Apachai that is not how you answer the phone." Miu told him as she looked and saw Kenichi was gone. '_Oh no._' She thought. "The groceries are in front of the corner store I need you to come and get it Apachai!" She told him desperately.

"_Apa… okay._" Apachai said as he hung up.

At Dojo

Apachai turned to Akisame. "Miu told me food is in trouble." Apachai told him.

"Not my watermelons…" Akisame said as the two quickly left.

With Miu

Miu was running down the road. "Which way did they go?" Miu asked herself.

"They went right." A familiar voice said behind her and she turned to see Kensei with a video camera trained on her butt.

"What are you doing with that camera!" Miu demanded angrily as she tried to kick him.

With Kenichi and the Thugs

"What do you want?" Kenichi asked cautiously.

"I am Tsuji Shinnosuke and I want you to join my gang." Tsuji told Kenichi. "And Kisara's thugs will stop harassing you." He added.

"No." Kenichi told him simply.

"What why not?" Tsuji demanded. "I could get those thugs to stop fighting you!"

"And what I become a thug myself?" Kenichi countered. "I don't think so." Kenichi added.

"You don't get it a man is as worthy as the amount of men as he has under his command." Tsuji told Kenichi.

"What you call command I call tyranny." Kenichi told him calmly. "What will you do when you are out of school? Huh you can't be a thug forever." He told Tsuji.

"I don't care about your cleaver logic!" Tsuji yelled. "Men have been settling differences with their fists for centuries!" he added.

"Well I am not like that." Kenichi told him. "But there is something you can do." Kenichi added with a thoughtful look. "You can kiss my ass!" Kenichi told him as he pointed at his ass cheek. "Kiss it right here!"

"What!" Tsuji demanded angrily. "Shut up you moron!"

"I would rather be a moron and a dumbass!" Kenichi yelled back.

With Miu and Kensei

"Oh I wish he wouldn't say things like that." Miu said out loud as she wiggled around and Kensei redirected his camera to Miu's ass.

"The Fight will begin soon." Kensei told her.

With Kenichi and Tsuji

Kenichi had just watched Tsuji stomp on a bench making it break. "You know what Kenichi you have pissed me off." Tsuji told him as he turned to Kenichi. "I am going to kick your ass now." He said as he a cylinder of dust started to swirl around him and he charged at Kenichi. Kenichi easily sidestepped the attack and punched Tsuji in the side of his head making him stagger away. "That was a nice move." Tsuji told him before charging again at Kencihi. He used the stepping method Miu had showed him and punched Tsuji in the side. Kenichi stepped back before Tsuji could hit him. "I will let you have one more hit." Tsuji told him. "Right in the face."

'_What is he playing at?_' Kenichi thought as he looked at Tsuji cautiously. Suddenly Kenichi charged forward and punched towards his with his left fist but did an uppercut with his right directly to the bottom of his jaw.

With Miu and Kensei

"That was a good feint." Kensei told her as he saw Kenichi hesitate while Tsuji was on the ground. "He lost." Kensei told her as Tsuji moved fast and knocked Kenichi over. Miu watched as Tsuji wrapped his arms around Kenichi's leg and pulled on it. She went to go help him when Kensei stopped her.

"Let me go I have to help him!" she exclaimed.

"No you do not." Kensei told her as he pointed. Miu looked and her eyes widened.

With Kenichi and Tsuji

'_Ah my leg._' Kenichi thought in pain.

"I am going to brea…" He was cut off by several punches to his face.

"I heard you were after my friend here Tsuji." A person said Kenichi turned his head to see Takeda before he passed out.

"What are you doing Takeda attacking a senior member of Ragnarok!" one of the thugs exclaimed.

"Heh you must have not heard." Takeda said as he bent over and scooped Kenichi up. "Kenichi you are heavier than you look. But anyways I am not part of Ragnarok anymore." He said with a smile.

"That means you will need a farewell beat down." Tsuji told him as the thugs closed in on him but Takeda brought out his left fist.

"People like you can't do much against me." Takeda said as he released KI making them back down. "Well bye!" he said before running. "Damn he is heavier than I thought." Takeda thought out loud. "Hey Kenichi thanks to you I have started to box again. I even joined the Boxing Team again." Takeda said with a smile before looking down to see he was unconscious. He looked up to see a Chinese man run by him at a fast speed. He looked back.

"Don't look back." He told Takeda. "Well my disciple did a good job against that thug, and I think he has deserved the help of his sensei." He added as he placed his foot on the bridge and it blew apart. Takeda's eyes turned white and his mouth dropped open in shock.

'_No wonder he beat me with Sensei's like that._' Takeda thought as he ran into Miu… literally. "Ugh sorry about that." He said as he opened his eyes to see Miu, he suddenly became scared remembering what she had did to Ukita. "I didn't do this I swear!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Kenichi!" She exclaimed worriedly as she grabbed his face and looked him over quickly. Takeda blinked at her worried expression. "Thank you for helping him Takeda." She told him as she helped Takeda hold him.

"No problem." Takeda said a bit shocked. '_She has a big soft side for Kenichi._' Takeda thought as they brought him to the dojo.

Several Hours Later

Kenichi's eyes squinted open to see Kensei's back. "I can't believe you let that thug wipe the ground with you." Kenichi heard Sakaki say behind him as Kenichi's eyes widened. He turned his head up to see the masters glaring at him while releasing KI and Kenichi did an impressive move that put Miu in front of him while holding her around the waist.

"Leave him alone guys!" Miu exclaimed.

"Kenichi you don't realize what happened today." Akisame told him. "Now that you have lost all the bullies that were afraid of you will now come after you." He added. "Now we are going to have to train you twice as much." Akisame told him as he grabbed Kenichi and started to drag him away.

"AH! I am still injured!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Your opponents won't stop training just because you are hurt." Akisame told him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Kenichi, Miu and Maya were walking towards their school when Nijima popped up in front of them. The three teens blinked at the alien/devil. "What do you want Nijima?" Kenichi asked a bit annoyed.

"I got some information on the person who keeps sending those thugs after you." Nijima told him as he poked his palm pad a few times. "Kisara Nanjou she is a martial artist… doesn't say which one but she wanted to prove something and went with the boys regimen for the martial arts instead of the women's." Nijima told him as he looked up to see the teens gone. He blinked a few times. He turned to see the three almost at the school.

With Maya, Miu, and Kenichi

They were walking back the Boxing club and saw Takeda punching a punching bag. He looked up and smiled at the three. "Hey Kenichi, Honey, Sweetie." Takeda said with a smile as Maya blushed a little, while Miu and Kenichi smiled at him. "What are you three up to?"

"Ugh the training regimen Akisame-sensei is putting me through is treacherous." Maya complained.

Kenichi gave her a flat look. "She only has to use small weights while I have to drag Akisame-sensei with a few statues on him." Kenichi told Takeda flatly. Takeda just whistled.

"No wonder you weigh so much you must have insane muscles." Takeda commented.

"Ask Miu she stares at him." Maya commented lowly to Takeda, Takeda just chuckled lowly while shaking his head.

"Well I want to get a few more reps in before first class." Takeda told them.

"Okay Takeda." Kenichi said. "Oh and thanks for helping me the other day." Kenichi told him.

"Kenichi I could help you for the rest of my life and I will still be indebted to you." Takeda told him. "You gave me back my Boxing career." He added with a smile that made Maya blush again.

'_Hmm does Maya have a crush on Takeda?_' Kenichi thought.

"Hey Kenichi can I talk to you alone for a second?" Takeda asked.

"Of course." Kenichi told him. "You two can go on without me. I will catch up soon." he told them as they nodded and started walking. "So Takeda what would you like?"

"Well I was wondering if Sweetie is seeing anyone." He asked.

"Not that I know of." Kenichi told him as Takeda smiled.

"Do you think she would go out with me?" Takeda asked.

"That is up to her." Kenichi told him. "I cannot make the decision for her. Maybe you should ask her." Kenichi suggested as Takeda shrugged. "Well I should get back to the girls." Kenichi added before he walked towards the waiting girls.

"So Kenichi what did Takeda want?" Maya asked.

"You know guy stuff." Kenichi told her.

"Oh well I have to get into class." Maya told him while she broke off from the two.

"So Miu… wow we really don't have much to talk about anymore." Kenichi said thoughtfully as Miu smirked.

"Yah since you moved in to further you training we talk all the time." She agreed as she unconsciously wrapped her hand around the diamond necklace Kenichi got her. "Oh do you know of any festival or something going on?" Miu asked.

"Hmm nothing comes to my mind for a few months." Kenichi said thoughtfully. "But I can take you to the amusement park any time you want." Kenichi added as Miu smiled.

'_Heh I could torture Matsuri some more._' Miu thought as her grin turned to an evil one that scared Kenichi.

"Uh Miu what are you thinking about?" Kenichi asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing." Miu lied dismissively.

"Okay…" Kenichi trailed of suspiciously. "Can you believe what I did last weekend?"

"I do believe it." Miu told him. "Your little sister was in trouble so you did what you had to help her." Miu added.

"I know but come on I fought _sharks!_" He told her.

"I am sure you would have fought a master if Honoka-chan was in trouble." Miu told him. "Even if you know you will lose you would fight with everything you have to save her." she told added as Kenichi smiled a little.

"You always know what to say Miu-chan." Kenichi told her while smiling.

Later That Day

Kenichi, Miu, and Maya were walking down a street. "Heh I feel like I could take on Tsuji now." Kenichi said as Miu and Maya smirked.

"Well it is your lucky day because there he is." Maya said while pointing. Kenichi glanced over to see Tsuji and instantly hid behind the wall.

"I can't believe that Ragnarok is making you one of the Deadly Fists." Tsuji said.

"Shut up Tsuji." A feminine voice said. "I don't want to but I will kick your ass."

"How about we fight for the position of the Deadly Fist?" Tsuji asked as Kenichi heard a something fall to the ground.

Miu and Maya saw Kenichi leap over the wall and kick Tsuji in the face knocking him out, his two thugs attempted to attack Kenichi but those two were knocked out too. Kenichi faced the red headed girl who whistled. "Wow you took out Tsuji's three man army." The woman said. "You must be Kenichi Shirahama." She added.

"Um do I know you?" Kenichi asked.

"No but you have taken out a few of my people." The girl said. "I am Kisara Nanjou." She told him as his eyes widened a little.

'_Of course I help my opponent._' Kenichi thought sadly. "Well it is nice to meet you Kisara." Kenichi told her.

"Likewise kid." Kisara said as she picked her bag up. "I will be seeing you again." She said as she pushed past Maya and Miu who both looked ready to fight her.

Kenichi put a hand on both their shoulders. "Don't do it." Kenichi told them. "She didn't challenge a fight so don't go picking one." Kenichi said.

"Fine." Maya said as Miu looked ready to disagree but Kenichi just sent her a look and she conceded too. The two walked over to Tsuji to check him and saw he was fine.

"Come on we should get going." Kenichi said as he started to walk. His mind was a buzz as the two girls followed him.

"You saw how her pants were cut didn't you?" Miu asked.

"Yah she is a kicking fighter." Maya said. "And with the way Kenichi is I don't think he will fight her."

"I know that is what I am afraid of." Miu told her. "If he doesn't fight he could get seriously hurt." She added as Maya nodded.

Later That Day

Kenichi was sitting in front of Akisame as he checked him over from his spar with Maya and Miu. "Kenichi I think it is time for you to start your advanced technique training." Akisame told him as Kenichi winced in pain when Akisame pulled on his arm.

"So soon?" Kenichi asked as Akisame nodded. "Can I think about it a little?"

"How long do you need?" Akisame asked. "A day?"

"I will think about it." Kenichi told him.

The Next Morning

Kenichi was sitting in-between Maya and Miu while he ate. "So Kenichi are you ready to start…"

"Miu-chan Maya-chan we should be getting to school." Kenichi said interrupting Akisame before he left the room.

"Kenichi we don't have to leave so…" Miu trailed off as Kenichi disappeared around the corner. She sighed before looking at Akisame. "What did you do to Kenichi?" She asked.

"I did nothing but suggest that he starts to do Advanced Technique Training." Akisame told her as he ate some food. "I thought he got over his fear during the trip to the beach, but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't think it is fear." The Elder told Akisame. "I think he is just nervous that he will disappoint us." He added as Maya and Miu got up to follow Kenichi. "He doesn't want us to think all of this training we are putting him through is for nothing."

With Miu, Maya, and Kenichi

The three were walking in relative silence. "Kenichi why did you run away?" Maya asked.

"I am afraid that if I can't do the techniques they show me." Kenichi told them. "I don't want them to be disappointed in me."

"Kenichi I am sure if you try your hardest they wouldn't be disappointed Kenichi." Miu told him. "If the masters think you are ready for the advanced techniques then you are ready."

"I guess you are right." He told her still a bit unsure making Miu sigh.

'_Even if everyone had confidence in him he still doesn't believe in himself._' Miu thought.

"Well let's get to school." Kenichi told the two.

After School

The three teens were walking along the same road as the day before when Nijima stopped them. Maya nearly attacked him but stopped at the last second. "What is it Nijima?" Kenichi asked.

"I cannot let you waste that win against Tsuji you got yesterday." Nijima told him. "Tsuji is right down this road and I will not let you pass." Kenichi attempted to pass him but Nijima stepped in his way. "If you want to get past me you will have to walk over my dead body!" he exclaimed.

Several Seconds Later

Kenichi was walking down the road as Maya and Miu looked at the beaten Nijima with footsteps on him. "Shoulda seen that one coming Nijima." Maya told him as the two girls ran to catch up with Kenichi.

Kenichi walked into the building lot to see Tsuji and his two thugs with him. "Do you realize that lie you said to the paper made all my men desert me?" Tsuji demanded angrily.

"Sorry that was Nijima ly…"

"I don't want to hear you excuses, I want a fight!" Tsuji exclaimed as he got into a fighting position. Kenichi let out a sigh before he got into his stance as well. Kenichi suddenly flew forward and Tsuji smirked and brought his arms up in a cross block. "Heh you think that little att…" He trailed off as his arms were blown apart from each other and Kenichi's fist connected with Tsuji's nose with a sickening crunch. Tsuji fell backwards unconscious. Miu instantly ran up to him and looked at his outstretched arm.

"No wonder they thought you were ready." Miu said as she inspected his arm. "This proves that you can use all aspects of their training." Miu commented with a smile when they heard a groan. The three looked at Tsuji as he woke up. His two thugs helped him up.

"Ugh what happened?" Tsuji asked as he rubbed his nose and his eyes snapped open. "I have lost… you two should go and find a different gang." Tsuji told the two.

"What no!" They exclaimed together as Kenichi smirked.

"Tsuji, you have something better than a thousand henchmen." Kenichi told him. "You have two true friends." Kenichi added.

"Yah Tsuji we will always be by your side!" They exclaimed. "We will break all ties with Ragnarok and make our own gang and be better than Ragnarok can ever be!"

"Thanks guys." Tsuji said with a smile as he stood. "Oh and Kenichi about your boxer friend." Tsuji said seriously. "Ragnarok is going to deal him the Farewell Beat Down really soon, Kisara will be leading it." He warned before walking away.

'_I will need to start some serious training to be able to help Takeda._' Kenichi thought as he stood straight. The two girls could see the change in his eyes.

'_He has made his mind up._' The two thought as they watched him walk away towards the Dojo. The two girls ran to catch up with him.

At the Dojo

Kenichi walked into Akisame's sculpting room. "Akisame-sensei… I am ready to begin the training." Kenichi told him.

"My my something has certainly gotten into you." Akisame told him. "We will begin the training immediately." He added as he stood and walked out with Kenichi following suit.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Kenichi was sitting on the side lines watching Miu and Maya spar with each other valiantly. Suddenly Kenichi cell phone started to go off. '_Who would be calling me?_' Kenichi thought as he reached for the phone but Apachai reached it first and opened it.

"Hello Apachai here, you give me money and I teach you how to KILL!" Apachai said as he snatched the phone away.

"Apachai that is not how you answer a phone." Kenichi told him as he brought it to his ear. Kenichi could hear the occasional groan of pain but nothing much. "Hello who is there?" Kenichi asked.

"Kenichi let me see the phone." Kensei told him as Kenichi handed the phone over. Kensei brought it up to his ear.

"_Takeda… you will pay._" Kensei repeated what he heard. "_Ukita…_" Everything else was cut off by the sounds of a train going by. "Get me a school map with train ways on it." Kensei ordered as Miu and Maya stopped to look at them. "It appears your boxer friend is in some trouble." Kensei explained to them as Kenichi came back with the map.

"Takeda-kun is in trouble!" Maya asked worriedly.

"He is around this train way." Kensei said as he pointed at a place on the map. Kenichi quickly went to get ready along with Maya and Miu. The three were out the door in no time and running towards where Kensei had shown them.

"We have to hurry." Kenichi said as he increased his speed.

'_Damn without Akisame-sensei on him he is faster._' Maya thought as she increased her speed with Miu and they came to a cross roads.

"Which way?" Kenichi asked out loud.

"I don't know." Maya said.

"That way!" Miu exclaimed as the two look up to see Miu on the tall poll. She made her way down elegantly. "It would have been easy to miss it if we didn't know what to look for." Miu told them as they ran towards Takeda's location. Kenichi saw Koga's back to the fence and he attacked him through the fence making him fly forward.

Kenichi leapt over the fence and landed in front of the thugs and Miu went after Kisara and Maya went after a group of thugs. Kenichi knocked out another thug when he looked around and saw Takeda and Ukita both beaten up and being held up by thugs. '_Ukita helped Takeda._' Kenichi thought when two thugs grabbed Kenichi's arms and held him still. He saw several thugs start to beat up Takeda and Ukita and Kenichi felt the familiar snapping sensation as his alter persona took over and the entire area was suddenly filled with intense KI. "You made a mistake of messing with my friends!" Kenichi exclaimed before he let out a roar and threw one of the thugs holding his arms easily before grabbing the other with both his hands and threw him at the fence. Kenichi suddenly flew at the man at the fence but his leg went through the fence. He stuck his hand into the hole to free his leg when his alter persona released the hold it had over his body and Kenichi hand got stuck as the thugs that held Ukita and Takeda up came to fight him. One pulled out a knife and came at Kenichi. Kenichi easily hit the weapon downwards and shot his wrist up connecting it with the names jaw knocking him out.

"Y-you beat him with one hand… you monster!" The man yelled before Kenichi heard some kind of clang and the man fell forward unconscious. Kenichi looked up to see Nijima with a bat.

"It is another gang retreat!" a man with long blonde hair exclaimed as he lifted Kisara up.

Miu VS. Kisara Ten Minutes ago

Kisara went to go fight Kenichi when Miu landed in front of her. "Sorry but you will have to fight me." Miu said as her child like persona was gone. Her normally warm cerulean blue eyes now held an icy blue and her face was completely serious.

Kisara's face turned red as she glared at the blonde in front of her. "What are you… you dairy cow!" Kisara exclaimed.

Miu's Mind

A rabbit was milking a cow as another rabbit walked by. "What are you doing?" the rabbit milking the cow asked.

"Oh I am just going gulfing." The other said. "What about you?"

"Oh I am just milking this dumb dairy cow… not much is dumber than them except for big breasted blondes." The rabbit said.

Real World

"I HAVE A NAME!" Miu yelled angrily as she turned around.

"Um ass kicking in progress." Kisara said.

Miu turned to level a nasty glare with Kisara. "Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Sara." Miu said angrily.

"My name is KISARA!" Kisara exclaimed.

"Like I care what the name of the loser is." Miu said calmly as they started to fight. Kisara was trying every trick that she knows to beat Miu but nothing was working. Miu chanced a look at Kenichi to see him fighting a bunch of thugs at once. '_I have to beat her qui…_' She trailed off as Miu and Kisara stopped fighting when a massive KI erupted in the area.

"You made a mistake of messing with my friends!" they heard Kenichi exclaim before several groans of pain were heard and the two fighting girls looked to see Kenichi fighting several people.

'_This really isn't good… Akisame told me that I am most likely the only one that is able to snap him out of this quickly._' Miu thought as Kisara went to attack the distracted Miu but Miu suddenly vanished.

Kisara looked around for Miu but couldn't find her. "Where is she… behind me?" Kisara exclaimed as she turned.

"No above you!" Miu exclaimed as Kisara went to kick her in the air.

'_She can't dodge it!_' Kisara thought as Miu blocked Kisara's kick with her own. Suddenly the tremendous KI went away. '_She blocked it!_' She thought amazed as Miu landed in front of her. Kisara tried to attack her again but Miu disappeared again, Kisara changed the direction of her kick to above her thinking Miu was going to come from above again.

"Behind you!" Miu exclaimed as she kicked Kisara's leg out from under her and Kisara fell down. '_Phew if I didn't put my leg there she would have been seriously hurt._' Miu thought as she looked at the unconscious Kisara. Miu extracted herself from under Kisara and looked around to see the people Kenichi were fighting were unconscious and Maya was helping Takeda and Ukita up.

"It is another gang retreat!" a man with long blonde hair exclaimed as he lifted Kisara up and the gang started to leave. Miu quickly went to Kenichi to check him over and saw her was fine except for a small scrap on his hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I am fine Miu." Kenichi told her as she smiled. Kenichi turned a concerned glance to Takeda and Ukita. "Takeda are you alright?" Kenichi asked.

"Yah I am fine Kenichi." Takeda said as he lifted his right arm up and clenched his fist.

"That is good." Kenichi said with a sigh before turning to Nijima. "What the hell is this about the Shinpaku Alliance!" he demanded.

"Oh I took the first character of my name and your name and put them together making Shinpaku… cool huh?" Nijima asked.

"Why the hell are you using my name!" Kenichi demanded.

"Fine fine… it can be the Pakushin Alliance." Nijima said.

"That isn't what I wanted!" Kenichi exclaimed exasperated.

"Shinpaku it is then!" Nijima said before laughing as Kenichi slapped his forehead.

The Next Day

Izumi ran into the room. "Kenichi someone with a Karate Uniform is at the Green House!" Izumi exclaimed worriedly.

'_Maya wouldn't let them do anything to the greenhouse._' Kenichi thought. "Come on Miu lets go look." Kenichi told Miu as the two started to run towards the top of the roof. They ran in to see Takeda smelling a flower. Kenichi let out a sigh. "Izumi-chan that is a Judo uniform, and they are friends of mine." Kenichi told her. "Hey Takeda, Ukita." Kenichi said to the two.

"Thanks for the help last night Kenichi." Takeda said. "Well we just came here to thank you… come on Ukita." Takeda said as he slapped Takeda's back.

"I owe you one and I will repay it and I don't care if you don't like or love it!" Ukita said as Takeda rubbed the back of his head.

"Please excuse my Neanderthalic friend here." Takeda said to the girls.

"Hey!" Ukita said as Takeda chuckled. "Anyways I am rejoining the Judo club… I have a lot to do to put them back into shape."

"That is cool." Kenichi said. "Good luck with that." Kenichi told him.

"Sorry about scaring you Izumi-chan." Takeda said while smiling at her making her flush a little. "If we had known you had a bad experience with Martial Artist we would have told you that we were friends of Kenichi's." Takeda said.

"It is okay." Izumi told him.

"Hmm do you think Sweetie would like this?" Takeda asked as he looked at a purple flower.

"Nah she prefers roses over those." Kenichi told him as Takeda nodded.

"Kenichi does Takeda like Maya-chan?" Miu whispered to Kenichi as he nodded.

"Well we have to get going, bye Izumi-chan, Kenichi, Honey." Takeda said with a smile as the two walked out.

"Well that was interesting." Kenichi commented as Miu nodded.

"I was so scared that they were like those last thugs." Izumi said as tears started to fall. Kenichi looked at Miu and she instantly understood and went to hug the girl.

"It is okay Izumi, not all Martial Artists are like Daimonji." Kenichi told her. "Take Miu-chan for instance, she can easily beat me all across the school but she has one of the most caring hearts I have ever seen." Kenichi added as Miu flushed at the compliment. "Feeling better?" Kenichi asked as Izumi pulled away and nodded. "Now we should be getting back to class." He suggested as he separated from Izumi. The three walked back to the class room. "Oh and Izumi-chan."

"Yah Kenichi-kun?" Izumi asked.

"You don't always have to come to me." Kenichi told her. "If I am not here after school you can ask Maya-chan who is in the Karate Club or Miu-chan who is in Gymnastics." He told her as she nodded.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Miu was watching as Kenichi trained vigorously in the new Techniques that the masters had shown him. Miu couldn't help but stare at his well toned body as his muscles flexed with each move he made. She also couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was one of the few females that could watch him train.

"Apa… Honoka-chan isn't here… would you play Othello with me Miu-chan?" Apachai asked her.

"Of course Apachai." Miu said while smiling and sat down on the deck and kept an eye on Kenichi's training while she played a few games of Othello with Apachai. She was surprised when Apachai actually beat her. '_Wow he is better at this than I thought._' Miu thought as she concentrated more on the game she was playing with Apachai.

"Apa… you are okay at this Miu-chan." Apachai said.

"Yes… she is." Shigure said as she hung upside down from the ceiling and watched the game intently.

Miu glanced at Kenichi and her eyes stared at his gleaming muscles. '_He sure has gained a lot of muscles._' Miu thought as she absentmindedly moved her piece.

"Apa…" Apachai said before he moved his piece. "I win." Apachai said as Miu looked down and saw that she moved into an obvious trap.

'_Ugh Kenichi is distracting me._' Miu thought as she stood. "Sorry Apachai but I need to get my chores done before I start supper." Miu told him.

"Apa… okay." Apachai said as he sat at the board and started to play by himself.

'_Since Kenichi came here life sure has been fun._' Miu thought with a smile as she started to do the laundry.

"Okay Kenichi work on the next technique." Akisame ordered as Kenichi nodded and started to work on the technique. '_He is starting to become better at learning these. He is soaking them up a lot faster._' He thought. '_Could it be that he is learning to control the ability of his alter persona while not in that persona?_' Akisame thought.

"Akisame-sensei?" Kenichi asked as he continued to work.

"What is it Kenichi?" Akisame asked.

"What would you do if I can't get some of the techniques fast enough?" Kenichi asked.

"That is easy." Akisame told him. "We will train you harder." Akisame added as Kenichi fell face first into the ground and groaned.

'_Should have seen that one coming._' Kenichi thought as he picked himself up and continued his training. '_I wonder why they picked me of all people to train when they could have picked someone with talents… could it be because of my alter persona?_' Kenichi thought. "Akisame-sensei why did you guys pick to train me?"

"Oh that is easy Kenichi… because we felt like it." He said nonchalantly.

The Next Day

Kenichi walked into the classroom to see a blonde boy talking with Miu. Nijima instantly appeared next to him. "That is Natsu Tanimoto, otherwise known as Prince Tanimoto. He is the president of the drama club." Nijima told him. "He is perfect, he has perfect grades in all subjects, all the teachers love him and the entire student bodies love. But something is off with him… he is too perfect, he has nothing bad about him that I could find. Not even an A-." Nijima told him as he looked at his PDA.

"Just because you can't find anything wrong with him doesn't mean he is too perfect." Kenichi said.

"Ah Kenichi!" Miu exclaimed as she quickly went over to him and pulled him over to Natsu. "Kenichi this is Natsu Tanimoto."

"Hello Natsu." Kenichi said. "I am Kenichi Shirahama."

"Oh so you are the Assault Commander of the Shinpaku Alliance." Natsu said with a smile as Kenichi scowled a little.

"NIJIMA!" Kenichi yelled as Nijima looked up and saw the enraged look.

"Uh bye!" Nijima said before he vanished. Kenichi made it to the door and looked around the hall to see that Nijima was gone.

'_Damn I forgot he is fast._' Kenichi thought before he walked back to Miu and Natsu. "Sorry about that." Kenichi said. "Nijima got it into his head that I was a part of his group." He added with a smile. '_I will get him for this later._' He added in his head.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said with a bright smile. "Anyways what do you say Miu-chan?"

"Kenichi do you think I should help out with the play?" Miu asked a slight twinkle in her eyes that make Kenichi smile.

"Do whatever you want Miu." Kenichi told her with a smile as she smiled brightly at him.

"Okay Natsu-kun I will play Juliet in the Play Romeo and Juliet." Miu said with a smile.

Kenichi's eyebrow shot up. '_Why would the president of the Drama club want someone with no experience in acting play the lead act?_' Kenichi thought.

"Oh and Kenichi can you come over to the Drama Club later I need to talk with you about something." Natsu asked.

"Of course." Kenichi said with a smile. '_Maybe Nijima is right. Now that I am talking to him I am sensing something is wrong with this guy._' Kenichi thought.

"Thanks Kenichi." Natsu said smiling at him.

"No problem." Kenichi told him with a smile as the boy left.

Later That Day

Kenichi was walking towards the Drama club when someone brushed past him. "Kotaru don't leave!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I am sorry Natsu but with that Martial Arts Research Club coming to kick us out it is getting more dangerous for us to be here." Kotaru told Natsu. Natsu looked sad before noticing Kenichi.

"Oh Kenichi you are here." Natsu said with a smile.

'_This guy smiles too much._' Kenichi thought. "Yah what is with that?" Kenichi asked as he indicated to the retreating Kotaru.

"Oh some thugs that made a new club is trying to force us out of our room." Natsu said sadly. "They used to come once every week but now with the play coming up they have come every day. A lot of our actors have quit because of them."

"That sucks." Kenichi said as three people walked in.

"I thought I told you to leave this room." A tall teen said. Kenichi turned and looked at him. He could instantly see that the people were amateurs at best. The tallest went to one of the props and went to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Natsu exclaimed as the thug smirked.

"Fine I won't touch it." He said as he brought his arms down and kicked it to pieces. Kenichi watched as Natsu tackled the thug. He easily changed Natsu's attack and went to smash him into the ground when Kenichi grabbed the man by the hair stopping him immediately. "AH MY HAIR!" the man yelled as he dropped Natsu and Kenichi threw him into the wall.

"Don't come back here." Kenichi ordered the thugs as they grabbed the leader and left. "You okay Natsu?" Kenichi asked.

"Wow you must be really talented you stopped that guy with one hand!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Nah I am not talented, it is just if you have someone by the hair it is hard for them to fight." Kenichi told him with a smile.

"Well thanks anyways… um can I ask you a big favor?" Natsu asked as Kenichi nodded. "Can you come to the rehearsals and meeting so those thugs don't come back?"

"Sure." Kenichi told him.

"Thank you so much!" Natsu said before hugging him. Kenichi stiffened a little.

"No problem, so I should just come with Miu-chan to the meetings and rehearsals?" Kenichi asked as Natsu nodded.

"Of course that would be great." Natsu told him.

"Okay then we'll see yah soon." Kenichi told him before walking off. '_Something is off about him._' Kenichi walked up to the Gardening Club and saw Izumi watering the plants. "Hey Izumi." Kenichi said.

"Hello Kenichi-kun." Izumi said with a blush.

"I won't be able to help out here for about a month." Kenichi told her.

"Huh why?" she asked.

"Oh Natsu Tanimoto asked me to help protect them from a few bullies, nothing that bad." Kenichi told her. "I will come in the mornings when I can and help out then though." He added with a smile.

"Oh okay." Izumi said.

"Izumi have you ever heard of the President of the Drama Club giving the Lead Female Role to a complete amateur?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't believe so." Izumi told him.

'_That is what I thought._' Kenichi thought as he watered plants. '_Something isn't right with Natsu Tanimoto._' He thought again as he finished watering his plants. "Well Izumi I have to go meet Miu." Kenichi told Izumi.

"Okay." Izumi said as Kenichi walked out. He easily made it to the Gymnastic's room and waited for Miu to come out.

"Oh Kenichi you are here." Miu said as she came out.

"Oh I finished early so I thought I would come to you instead of the other way around." Kenichi said while Miu smiled warmly. "Let's go get Maya and then we can go home." He said as Miu nodded and walked next to him. "So Miu are you excited about the play?" Kenichi asked.

"I am more nervous than excited." Miu told him. "I have never done this before." She admitted.

"Ah don't worry about it." Kenichi told her with a smile. She visibly calmed down and smiled back. "Besides I am sure you have a talent for acting like you do for Martial Arts." Kenichi added as she giggled.

"I hope so." She said as they made it to the Karate Dojo to the familiar sight of Daimonji washing the floors.

'_Heh this is actually kinda funny._' Kenichi thought.

"I CAN'T HEAR SCRUBBING DAIMONJI!" Maya yelled from the back as Daimonji started to scrub harder. "Oh Kenichi, Miu is it time to go?" She asked as the two nodded. She walked over to Daimonji who cowered. "If I can't see myself in the floor I will be mad Daimonji." She warned him before walking out with Miu and Kenichi. "So what is this rumor about you dating Natsu Tanimoto?" Maya asked.

"Huh I am not dating him." Miu said.

"Oh yah I forgot you like scrawny talentless guys." Maya said as Miu blushed brightly.

"Shut up Maya." Miu mumbled embarrassed.

Later That Day

Kenichi was doing some of Miu's normal chores while Akisame helped her. "Oh Romeo, Romeo where for out thou Romeo." Miu exclaimed rather badly as Kenichi sweatdropped.

"No." Akisame said. "You must say it as if saying it is in a loud whisper." Akisame told her.

Kenichi sat next to the door while the two practiced. '_Wow Akisame-sensei is reciting it without a play book… and he is amazing at it too._' Kenichi thought.

"Kenichi you know it isn't good to listen in on other people." Kensei told him. "Come on I have a technique I want to show you." He added as Kenichi nodded.

"Okay Kensei-sensei." Kenichi said as he followed the older Chinese man outside.

"Okay Kenichi this is a technique I made to handle extreme close quarters combat." Kensei told him as he showed the attack. He had his elbow cradled in his other hand. "Come here and grapple me Kenichi." He told Kenichi who nodded and grabbed Kensei by the shoulders. Kensei's palm instantly slammed into Kenichi's chin making his head snap backwards. "All attacks at this range damage is decreased by half and anyone can handle this hit. But…" Suddenly Kenichi was thrown backwards. Kenichi landed on his back and rubbed his chin as he looked up to see Kensei had his left arm stretched to the sky while his other hand was on his elbow.

"How did you muster so much strength behind that attack?" Kenichi asked as he stood.

"You see in close quarters combat all attack damage is cut in half." Kensei told him as he hit Kenichi's chin again. "Then to equal the power you use your other hand and hit your elbow with it to use the power of two arms in one attack." Kensei told him as he pushed his elbow showing him as he did it. "With this technique you should be able to take on several higher skilled people in close quarters." He added.

"That is amazing Kensei-sensei." Kenichi said with a smile.

"Practice it Kenichi." Kensei ordered as he nodded and started to do the technique repeatedly.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
>One Month Later<span>

Miu had practiced nonstop with acting and by the end of the month Miu was perfect. Kenichi had smiled and congratulated her when she perfected it which in turn made her blush a little. He had watched all of her practices and was at all the meetings.

Flashback Begin

_Kenichi climbed onto the roof of the dojo to see Miu staring at the sky. "Everyone will have their families at the play." Miu said sadly. "I won't have any family there." Miu added sadly. "Grandpa is on another mission to the west and you know about my father and mother…" she trailed off sadly._

"_I will be there Miu-chan." Kenichi told her. "And I will cheer for you that is worth three families." Kenichi added as Miu smiled at him._

"_I would like that… just don't cheer too loudly, I don't want the play to be interrupted." She told him jokingly as Kenichi chuckled._

"_Okay I will cheer as loud as one family then." Kenichi told her making her smile widen._

"_WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP MAKING OUT AND GO TO BED!" Maya yelled from the house making the two instantly blush._

"_OH HO GO KENICHI!" they heard Kensei yell making the two brighten even more._

"_G-Good night Miu." Kenichi said with his voice cracking a little. "I promise to be at the play." Kenichi added before he leapt off the roof._

"_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MAYA!" Miu yelled as she leapt off too. '_I bet if she didn't interrupt us we would have kissed… wait what?_' She thought shocked. '_Do I really want to kiss Kenichi?_' She thought as a blush crept to her cheeks._

Flashback End

Kenichi was currently walking towards the school lethargically. His mind was abuzz because he wanted to be the one who kisses Miu, he was also thinking that if Natsu and Miu kissed they would soon become a couple.

"Whoever said that Juliet had to be a double D?" A red head asked.

"To me it sounds like you are jealous." A boy said followed by a pained groan as the boy went flying. Kenichi instantly hid behind a wall. He peeked around to see Kisara and her gang.

"We are going to ruin this play and embarrass that dairy cow." Kisara said.

'_What do I do?_' Kenichi thought.

"Leave them alone… let them ruin the play." A voice said. "The masters are there so you know that they will help her." the voice said again. Suddenly the owner of the voice became intimately acquainted with wall behind Kenichi.

"Nijima don't fill my mind with this shit." Kenichi said.

"Think about it Kenichi." Nijima said. "If you let them go Natsu and Miu will not kiss." Nijima said playing on Kenichi's feelings.

'_He is right._' Kenichi thought as his eyes widened.

"I know a good place where we can watch all this play out.

'_Kenichi I am looking forward to this play and I want you to be there._' Miu's voice was in Kenichi's head as he clenched his fists. "I have to stop them." Kenichi said lowly as his knuckles cracked. He suddenly ran around the corner and ran to the group. As he went past each person. Kenichi slid to a stop as he turned. "I won't let you ruin Miu's performance." Kenichi said lowly as Kisara glared at him.

"Move it." Kisara ordered as Kenichi shook his head. "Then I will fight you."

"Sorry Kisara but I vowed never to hit a woman." Kenichi told her as she growled.

"I hate that sexist bullshit." Kisara growled. "Kill him!" Kisara ordered as the thugs advanced on Kenichi. Kenichi's eyes hardened as they drew closer when KI irrupted throughout the area like the time during Takeda's and Ukita's fight. Kenichi let out a smirk when suddenly all the thugs fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't think that these simple thugs will hurt me." Kenichi said in a dangerous voice as he glared at the blonde man and Kisara. The two were a bit nervous they had not even seen him move and yet he had knocked them all out. The KI vanished just as fast as it came. "Go back Kisara." Kenichi said. "You can't beat my defense Kisara." Kenichi told her as he brought one arm forward and crossed the other over his chest. He felt KI being released from her.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" Kisara yelled as she launched at him and attempted to hit him but every one of her attacks were either blocked to deflected. '_Damn I cannot even get close enough to hit him._' Kisara thought as she attempted to hit him again.

At the School

Miu looked through the curtain to see if Kenichi had arrived but was surprised to see that Kenichi had not appeared but that the masters of Ryozanpaku had shown up and were going to watch her. '_Where is Kenichi?_' Miu thought a bit disappointed that he hadn't shown up yet. She took a step back and the strap on her shoe snapped. '_That is odd these were made to be a perfect match._' Miu thought.

"Is something wrong Miu-chan?" a girl asked.

"Yah my shoe strap broke." Miu whispered to her.

"Let me go into the back to see if I can find the spare." She said and quickly ran into the back.

'_Where are you Kenichi?_' Miu thought.

With Kenichi

Kenichi was taking barrage after barrage of attacks from Kisara as he used his cross arm defense to protect his chest from when Kisara had landed a nasty blow to his chest. Suddenly Kisara stopped. "Wait do you love that dairy cow?" Kisara asked as Kenichi's eyes widened.

"N-no I do not!" Kenichi exclaimed while he waved his hands and Kisara kicked him again making him slid backwards and fall to his knees. '_Damn she tricked me._' Kenichi thought as he stood.

"Are you ready to fight me?" Kisara asked.

She watched as his hand went in a wide circle and he made the cross over his chest. "I will not hit a woman." Kenichi told her as he waited for the attack. But it never came. Kenichi looked at her carefully as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn it!" Kisara exclaimed. "Fighting this idiot has taken out all my anger! Let's go." Kisara said as she turned around and started to walk away. Kenichi fell to his knees as the damage done to him finally caught up to him.

'_Damn my entire body hurts._' Kenichi thought as he forced himself to his feet and started to make his way to the school.

At the School End of Play

"Guys you made it!" Miu exclaimed as she hugged Akisame and Shigure.

"I… like your… dress." Shigure said as she pulled on it lightly.

"You did a marvelous performance Miu." Akisame complimented making her smile.

"Splendid." Kensei agreed.

"Apa… it was confusing... but Apachai liked it." Apachai said with a smile as a girl came up.

"Miu-chan you did a great job!" The girl said happily. "Oh who are these people?" she asked.

"Oh this is my family." Miu said proudly.

"Hello." Akisame said with a smile as the girl quickly walked away.

"Do you know why Kenichi didn't come?" Miu asked as they shook their and Miu hung her head disappointedly. '_Why didn't he come?_' She thought sadly.

"Hey Miu-chan someone wanted me to give you these." Natsu said as he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"You did a splendid job boy… although I do have one problem." Akisame said to Natsu. "It would have been perfect if you actually liked acting." Akisame said as Natsu faltered a little.

Outside

Kenichi had made it to the school and was in an alleyway he saw Natsu, he was about to call out to him when he saw Natsu drop some flowers and stomp on them. "Hey stop that!" Kenichi exclaimed as he moved over and grabbed the flowers. "I will have to put them in a vase soon." Kenichi commented to himself.

"What are you playing at?" Natsu asked coldly. Kenichi looked up to see Natsu's cold eyes.

"I knew from the start that something was wrong." Kenichi told him. "I could read you like a book, it was all in your eyes. They show the person who has only anger and hate in their life." Kenichi commented before he pushed past Natsu.

A While Later

Kenichi saw Miu leaning against the entrance of the school yard. She glanced at him before she turned her head away and stuck her nose into the sky. "You broke your promise." Miu said simply.

"Ah I am sorry Kisara…"

"I am just kidding." Miu told him while she turned to the stunned boy with a smile. "Nijima told me about what happened." She told him as her face turned to a concerned one. "Oh look at your face!" she exclaimed worriedly.

'_I guess Nijima isn't all evil._' Kenichi thought as Miu wiped at his face.

"You got hurt to protect my play… thank you Kenichi." Miu whispered before kissing his cheek gently, the kiss shut down the poor boys mind. She smiled gently at him.

"It is no problem." Kenichi told her with a smile once his mind started to work again.

"Come on let's go home so Akisame can look at you." Miu told him worriedly.

"Okay." Kenichi told her as the two started walking away.

"I can't believe you did that." Miu said.

"I would do it any amount of times so you could finish the play." Kenichi told her. "So um… did you and Natsu kiss?" Kenichi asked.

"Of course not… a girl has some honor." Miu said while blushing.

Kenichi let a smile grace his lips as they went onto a bridge. Miu suddenly pulled Kenichi towards her as they heard a thud. "What the…" They turned to see a hooded person. Kenichi looked at the glove. "You are Hermit." Kenichi said.

"I hate you Kenichi." Hermit said as he suddenly tried to hit Miu but Kenichi pushed her out of the way and tackled Hermit and the two toppled over the bridge. Miu let out a cry as she watched the two fall in slow motion to her. She heard a hollow thud as she made it to the railing and saw Kenichi and Hermit on a bus. She went to jump on a tractor trailer truck when a hand stopped her.

"Let me go I have to help him!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Let them be, let the boys play." Akisame told her.

"THAT IS NOT PLAYING THEY ARE FIGHTING ON A BUS!" Miu yelled.

"Those two will make sure he will be okay." Akisame told her as Miu looked to see Sakaki and Kensei trailing the bus on foot.

With Kenichi and Hermit

Kenichi and Hermit stood on top of the moving bus. "Hermit we should get off this bus before one of us falls off and die." Kenichi said.

"Yah let's get off." Hermit said as Kenichi let his arms drop. Hermit suddenly attacked. "BUT YOU FIRST!" Hermit yelled as he hit the back of Kenichi's neck. He fell forward a little before catching himself.

"What are you doing!" Kenichi yelled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hitting the neck can kill people!" He yelled again.

'_He took the hit and is still standing._' Hermit thought as he continued on the offense against Kenichi who was dodging all of the attacks easily.

"Stop this Hermit!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a hero you asshole!" Hermit yelled.

"I am not acting like anything but myself." Kenichi told him as he squared his stance as Hermit ripped his hood off to show Natsu Tanimoto. "Just as I suspected." Kenichi said with narrowed eyes as he dodged another attack. "Why did you do that to Miu?" Kenichi demanded.

"Heh it is easy once I have Miu as my girlfriend my part in this world would be one step closer." Natsu said as Kenichi growled and dodged him again. "STOP DODGING!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine!" Kenichi exclaimed as he launched forward and started to go on the offense. Natsu stumbled backwards before he crouched brought his palm down as Kenichi rolled backwards as Natsu hit the top of the bus making it crumple. Kenichi suddenly felt Sakaki's KI rising. '_I got to end this._' Kenichi said.

"Who is your master!" Natsu demanded. "Is his name Sougetsu Ma!" He demanded again.

"One of my masters is named Ma but it isn't Sougetsu." Kenichi told him as he moved forward as Natsu attacked Kenichi got in close distance with him. "At this range your attack power is cut in at least half."

"That goes for you too." Natsu said when Kenichi's palm connected with his chin.

"That maybe true but I know a special technique specially made for this type of situation!" Kenichi exclaimed as he brought his other hand up and connected it with his elbow and the two were sent flying backwards. Kenichi closed his eyes. '_Heh looks like this is nearly the end._' Kenichi thought with a smile. '_At least I was able to get a kiss from Miu… even if it was on the cheek._' Kenichi thought but suddenly he was caught by someone. He opened his eyes to see Sakaki looking at him. "Thanks Sakaki-sensei." Kenichi said before he fell unconscious, all the fighting he had done had finally caught up with him.

Sakaki gave Kenichi to Kensei and he started to release a lot of KI. "Sakaki stop it is over." Kensei said. "The fight is over." He added. "We should get back before Miu has a nervous breakdown."

Several Hours Later

Kenichi's eyes started to flutter open. He looked up to see one of the most beautiful images to wake up to. He smiled gently as he lifted a weak hand up and stroked Miu's sleeping face. He attempted to sit up but couldn't find the strength in his limbs. He just laid his head back down onto Miu's lap and closed his eyes as sleep took him over again.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Kenichi was at his locker when a pink note popped out. "Huh what is this?" Kenichi asked as he picked it up.

"What are you…" She trailed off when she saw what was written on the paper.

'_Dear Kenichi Shirahama,  
>I love you very much will you please go out with me, I will be at the Matsue Lark at Four in the afternoon in one week.<br>Love Your admirer._' She read as her eyes went dull.

"Heh I didn't know you were so popular with the girls." Miu said tensely.

"Miu…"

"Don't worry I won't get in the way." She added before running off.

"MIU!" Kenichi yelled. '_Damnit… this is not good._' Kenichi thought as he looked at where Miu had jumped the wall.

"Hey Kenichi what did you want?" Takeda asked as Kenichi turned.

"Huh I didn't wa…"

"I think he means we wanted you two to…" He trailed off the three hit him repeatedly.

"Next time your boyfriend wants us tell him no." Ukita told Kenichi.

"So Kenichi how are you and Honey doing?" Takeda asked as the two ignored Ukita's remark.

"A bit rocky right now." He told Takeda. "Something… came up." He added.

"Oh that sucks." Takeda said.

Several Hours Later

Miu was washing the ceiling beams as she watched Kenichi train. "I don't know what to do with this girl." Kenichi stated to Kensei who was on his feet as Kenichi walked around on his hands. "I don't like hurting people's hearts like this. I mean she went out on a limb when my heart already belongs to another." He added sadly.

'_Oh Kenichi._' Miu thought.

"_Love plays with us everywhere._" She heard Akisame sing. "Even on the rafters eh Miu?"

"What are you talking about I am just cleaning the rafters!" Miu exclaimed as she started scrubbing. "Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!" she repeated as Akisame sighed as he played the guitar.

"Man this is really out of tune." Akisame stated.

One Week Later

Kenichi was walking down the road in a suit Kensei had bought for him. '_Kensei-sensei didn't have to buy this for me._' Kenichi thought as he looked at the suit. As he was walking past a restaurant he heard a fight.

"_Commander where is General Kenichi and captain Takeda and Ukita!_" He heard someone yell.

'_No it couldn't be._' Kenichi thought as he turned to the restaurant window to see Nijima pressed up against the glass. He quickly hid in front of the window.

"_I am sure that Kenichi will be here soon!_" Nijima told them.

"_General Kenichi will be here because Commander Nijima is Kenichi's best friend!_" a boy named Matsui exclaimed. "_Commander Nijima was there all those years ago for General Nijima when the others beat and made fun of him!_"

'_What the hell has he been telling them?_' Kenichi thought as he stood.

"_Looks like you got some well trained subordinates._" A person said followed by a groan of pain.

'_Damnit Nijima._' Kenichi thought as he stood up. '_Now I have to help him._' Kenichi thought as he walked into the restaurant.

"General Kenichi!" Matsui exclaimed relieved.

"Do you honestly think that one person can change the fact that you are outnumbered?" a man with grated glasses said.

"How about three people?" a person said behind the teen as two people fell forward. "Although this is just a simple coincidence." He added. "Well well if it isn't Loki." Takeda said.

"Hey guys." Kenichi said as the thugs started to attack. Kenichi instantly went into action and started his offense too and started knocking two people out at a time.

Takeda whistled. "Wow look at him go." He said as he knocked out another person. "Kenichi be careful of Loki he is a Master of Feints!" Takeda exclaimed as Kenichi made it to Loki.

"That is right!" Loki said. "Right when you think I am going for the eyes I go with a high kick!" Loki said as he weakly did what he said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kenichi told Loki. "I see better Feints every day at the dojo I train at." Kenichi said as he opened his eyes, and he went on the attack. Kenichi started with the Yamasuki followed up by a Khao Loi, a Chinese Headbutt and finished with The Falling Tree. Loki fell like a lead weight in water. Kenichi blinked a few times. "That was easy." Kenichi said as he looked to see the rest of the thugs running away. Nijima walked over to Loki and stepped repeatedly on his head. "Nijima stop!" Kenichi ordered.

"Opps." Nijima said as he kicked Loki and his glasses fell off and Takeda looked shocked.

"That isn't Loki." Takeda said.

"Huh?" Nijima asked.

"That isn't Loki." Takeda said. "He isn't as funny looking." He added.

"Hey Kenichi your from around here right?" Ukita asked. "I got this date and I don't know where it is." He added.

"You too?" Kenichi asked.

"Hey Takeda didn't you say you had a date too?" Ukita asked as he nodded. The three huddled together and looked at the letters. "So we have to go to the Matsui Lark… it is kind of odd that we are all going to the same place." He added.

"Um General… Captain's… this is the Matsue Lark." Matsui told them. The three looked around and saw a brunette girl standing by the window.

"Oh my you three strong men." Said girl turned around to reveal that it was Nijima. The three paled as they saw him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" the three yelled suddenly and chased Nijima.

"I thought she was the one!" Ukita exclaimed.

"Shut up Ukita and hurry up!" Takeda ordered.

Several Hours Later

Kenichi was in front of a laughing Miu and Maya. "S-so y-your s-secret a-admirer w-was N-Nijima!" Miu said between her laughter.

"Shut up!" Kenichi exclaimed indignantly.

"At least you weren't jealous of Nijima." Maya said between her laughter.

"Shut up!" Miu exclaimed at Maya. "I wasn't jealous!"

"I didn't say who was jealous." Maya said teasingly as Miu flushed a little. This made Maya laugh harder.

"Shut up Maya or I will tell Takeda about that little incident a while back." Kenichi threatened as Maya's laughter instantly stopped.

"You wouldn't…" Maya said threateningly.

"What happened?" Miu asked.

"Oh well you see…" Kenichi's response was cut off by Maya's hand.

"AKISAME-SENSEI DON'T YOU HAVE TO TRAIN KENICHI!" Maya yelled.

"Oh my you are right." Akisame said as he appeared behind Kenichi and dragged him away.

"I will get you for this Maya!" Kenichi exclaimed as he strapped Kenichi into a new machine.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Kenichi was sitting at his desk quietly while reading a book, Miu was sitting next to him doing the homework she had just gotten from the previous class. "Hey Kenichi, what are you reading?" Miu asked as she took a short break.

"Nothing much." Kenichi told her. "Did you need something?" He asked while he looked at her.

"No I was just curious." She told him.

"Oh okay." Kenichi said as he turned his eyes back to the book right as the Shinpaku Alliance walked in and went right to him.

"General Shirahama!" Matsui exclaimed as Kenichi sighed and looked up.

"What is it?" He asked as he continued to read.

"It is Commander Nijima." He said. "He is missing!"

"I don't care, tell Nijima to get someone else for his little game." Kenichi told Matsui as he turned the page.

"But sir we already asked Captain Ukita and Captain Takeda and they said the same thing!" Matsui said as he reached into his pocket. "I didn't know what this means but I found this on the bridge." Matsui said as he pulled out Nijima's palm pilot.

Kenichi's eyes widened as he saw it. '_Nijima would never abandon this, if it was at the bottom of the ocean he would dive into it just to retrieve it._' Kenichi thought. "I don't care." He told them as he stood and Miu stood too.

"But General!" Matsui said.

"Come on Miu it is time to go home." He said as he started walking to the door. "Oh Miu I forgot this Manga I am reading has a new chapter out I will need to go by the store to get it." Kenichi told her as she hid her smirk.

'_You are not kidding anyone Kenichi._' Miu thought as they met up with Maya. "Maya-chan Kenichi and I are going to the book store really quick." Miu told her as Maya looked at them. She could sense the seriousness coming off of Kenichi.

"Oh really well I have a book that I need to pick up." Maya said with a smile. '_Something is going on and they would be dumb to think I wouldn't help them._' The two girls turned to where Kenichi was and saw him gone. "That little bastard ditched us!" Maya exclaimed angrily.

"Let's go!" Miu exclaimed as they ran in the direction of the bridge. They saw Kenichi with a shoe in his hand.

'_This is Nijima's._' Kenichi thought as he knelt.

"What is that?" Miu asked behind him making him jump.

"Miu!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Don't take us for fools Kenichi I don't know what is happening but I know that you are concerned." Maya told him.

"Nijima has gone missing and this is his shoe… see." Kenichi said as he showed them the name written in the shoe. "I think he is leaving us a trail." Kenichi told them. "Let's see if we can find another clue." He added.

"Over there!" Miu said as she saw another shoe in the distance. They quickly made their way to the other shoe.

"This is his shoe." Kenichi said at seeing the name in the shoe.

Two Hours Later

"Looks like this is where the trail ends." Kenichi said as he lifted the pair of pants. "At least I hope so." Kenichi said as Miu and Maya imagined Nijima without his underwear. Maya covered her mouth before running behind a telephone poll and threw up.

"Don't ever make me imagine that again." Maya told him as she bitterly wiped her mouth. "I think that image is burned into my memories." She mumbled.

"Now what?" Kenichi asked as he stood.

"Maybe we should ask the masters." Miu suggested as he nodded.

"That would be a good idea." Kenichi said as they started to run towards the Dojo. Unnoticed behind them was a dog with a pair of underwear in its mouth with Nijima's name on them walked by.

Half Hour Later

Kenichi, Miu, and Maya were watching Apachai talking to birds and Kensei looking at star charts. "Do you think this will actually work?" Kenichi asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Miu told him.

"Got it!" they both said together. "Your friend is right here!" they said as they pointed to a shipping yard.

"I guess we don't have any other option." Kenichi said as he stood. "The Fourth Fist Siegfried might be there." Kenichi said.

"Heh a Zombie that seems like a good challenge I want to give it a try." Sakaki said.

"I have fought a zombie before." Elder said with a smirk.

"We are their masters and as such we cannot interfere with their fight." Akisame told them.

"We will be back Akisame-sensei." Kenichi said as the three teens ran out.

Shipping Yard

"Why is he naked Siegfried?" Loki asked.

"He lost all inhibition when I started to sing and he started to take his clothes off." Siegfried said.

"Or maybe he was leaving a trail." Loki said.

"Hey pay attention pervert!" a girl said as she kicked Nijima's head.

Loki watched as Siegfried walked into a room and started to make music. "Heh I might actually like this composition." Loki commented as his men packed Nijima into a crate.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Loki!" Kenichi exclaimed as he ran into the area. "Where is Nijima!" he demanded with Miu and Maya flanking his sides.

"Who interrupted me?" a voice said as he walked out of a building. "Because I will kill them." He added.

"Numbers twenty and twenty-one attack!" Loki exclaimed before the man appeared before the two men and knocked them out.

"He is mine." He told Loki.

"Damn it, let's go… when Siegfried is like this nothing can change his mind." Loki said as they ran off.

"Miu, Maya go after him!" Kenichi exclaimed as they ran after the retreating men. "So you are Siegfried." Kenichi stated.

"Yes I am." Siegfried said. "Who are you?"

"I am Kenichi Shirahama." Kenichi told him.

"Well Kenichi Shirahama I am going to kill you." Siegfried told him.

"I don't think so!" Kenichi exclaimed as he launched forward and landed a punch on Siegfried's jaw that made him fly backwards and land on his back. Kenichi blinked a few times. '_It shouldn't have been that easy._' Kenichi thought as he slowly walked over to Siegfried.

"Animato!" Siegfried exclaimed as he started to spin and flipped onto his feet.

"You were playing dead!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"I don't play dead… I rise from the dead!" Siegfried exclaimed as Kenichi landed another blow onto his stomach but he spun and connected a hit with the back of Kenichi's head making him fall over.

'_Shit what is with this guy?_' Kenichi thought. '_No matter what I do he always hits me and gets back up._' He thought again. '_I only have one attack that might work._' Kenichi thought as he pulled himself up. He charged forward. "Yamazuki!" Kenichi exclaimed as he went to hit Siegfried's stomach and face. Siegfried turned and Kenichi's attack was diverted and Siegfried attacked Kenichi again.

With Maya

Maya was currently going against several simple martial artists while Miu continued to chase Loki. '_Damn these are weaklings compared to me but there are so many_.' Maya thought as she continued to fight them.

"What is wrong with us we should have beaten her by now!" a man exclaimed before Maya kicked his feet out from under him and dealt a punch to his head knocking him out.

Maya was systematically taking people out left and right. '_Damn they just keep coming._' She thought.

With Miu

She was running after a truck while the girl in the back of the truck fired an aero soft gun at her. Miu was easily dodging the small plastic pellets. She leapt up onto the bed of the truck shocking the girl. She reached fast behind her back and hit Miu an electric piton in the chest with it destroying her purple Martial Artists suit.

"Heh I made this so that when women get close to Loki I can get rid of them." The girl told Miu. "A grown man cannot move for three days." She added as Miu clenched her fist and Miu twirled on her back and knocked the girl onto her back and then dealt a nasty axe kick to her chest making her pass out.

"Oh grandpa is not going to like this." Miu said. "I can't believe I was caught off guard like that." She added as she climbed onto the room as she pulled her barrette out of her hair and pulled a blade out, she stabbed it into the windshield and cut an X into the window. She then kicked through the window and inadvertently kicked the drive making him slide into a wall. Miu kicked the door and made it fly open. Miu crawled out with the man who was driving. "Where is Loki!" Miu demanded.

"Like I would tell you." The man said as Miu started to release an intense KI. "I don't know honest all I am is a grunt!" he exclaimed worriedly before Miu slapped him across the face a few times making him pass out.

'_Damn it._' Miu thought.

With Maya

Maya had just knocked out the last wannabe martial artist and was panting a little. '_Damn weaklings, Daimonji is stronger than them and he is a fool._' She thought as she went to go after Miu but saw her coming towards her at a quick jog. "Please tell me Loki was a super weakling." Maya begged.

"No he tricked us." Miu told her. "Let's get back to Kenichi I am sure he needs our help."

With Kenichi

Siegfried was looking at Kenichi weirdly as he went through several warm up. '_What is he doing?_' Siegfried thought as Kenichi went in for the attack and stopped right before the hit got to him but Siegfried still went backwards. Kenichi blinked a few times.

"Hey I didn't even hit you." Kenichi said as he smirked. "I think I understand how you work now." Kenichi added.

"You might know but that doesn't mean that you will beat me." Siegfried said.

"Attention!" Kenichi exclaimed as he stood forward. "Permission to step forward sir!" Kenichi said while he saluted.

"First warm up exercises now military drills?" Siegfried asked as Kenichi stood in front of him and Kenichi put his hands on Siegfried's chest. "No matter what the attack it is I will deflect it and attack you."

'_This is my last resort attack._' Kenichi thought. '_Combining the fundamentals of Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Karate, and Jujitsu._' Kenichi thought. '_In Muay Thai you try to punch through your opponent!_' Kenichi heard Apachai's voice in his head. '_In Karate you want to imagine your arms on a pulley when one hand goes forward the other goes back._' He heard Sakaki's voice in his head. '_In Chinese Kenpo you want to be flexible but also fast and powerful._' He heard Kensei voice in his head. '_In Jujitsu a downward thrust is very similar to a downward slash from a sword. You upset the balance of the object._' Akisame's voice told him. '_Left hand!_' Kenichi thought as he drew his left hand back. "MUBYOSHI!" Kenichi yelled as he threw the punch forward and had it connect with Siegfried.

'_Heh he thinks that this will work against me._' Siegfried thought as he tried to count the beats of the punch but found that he couldn't. '_Oh no!_' he thought as he slid backwards as Maya and Miu ran towards them.

"How are you still standing?" Kenichi asked amazed.

"That was a good punch." Siegfried told him. "I lost." He said as he fell backwards. '_Ah I can hear his music… the music of friendship._' Siegfried thought before he lost consciousness.

"Nice one Kenichi." Miu told him. "You knocked him out and now we don't know which ship Nijima is on." She added.

"Well since they were here it is a good chance that Nijima would be around here." Maya told her.

"We don't know that." Miu said as they went searching for a boat but couldn't find any and only one boat was in the distance. "I guess we were too late." Miu said shocked.

"Goodbye Nijima." Kenichi said while waving.

"Well doesn't this suck." Maya said with a sigh.

Next Day

"There doesn't seem to be any reports of anyone finding your friend Kenichi." Akisame said.

"Oh I just love alien stories, an alien Hijacked a ship." Kensei said.

Unknown Location

"Ugh what happened?" Nijima asked as he sat up in an alien costume.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Kenichi was watching Kensei intently as he seemed to be slipping more and more lately. After being thrown away by one of Apachai's kicks Kenichi landed in front of Kensei and saw that his book was upside down. "Your book is upside down Kensei-sensei." Kenichi said as Kensei flipped his book around in his hands before correcting it. '_There is something wrong with him._' He thought.

Several Hours Later

Night had fallen and Kenichi had seen that Kensei was sneaking out and Kenichi slowly started to follow him. It wasn't until he got to the Chinese District that he noticed he lost Kensei. '_Ah where is he?_' Kenichi thought as he looked around. '_I just saw him._' Kenichi thought as he turned and saw Kensei next to him imitating him. "I am the worst spy ever." Kenichi said sadly.

"You call that espionage?" Kensei asked as he fished some money out. "Kenichi take this and get something to eat, it is on me." He told Kenichi.

"No as your Disciple I have to follow you." Kenichi told Kensei.

"You do realize that if I jump off a cliff you have to too." Kensei told Kenichi as they walked.

"You're kidding right?" Kenichi asked as he followed Kensei who didn't say anything to him. They soon came to a restaurant. He saw a bald man greet them.

"Hello Master Hakubi." Kensei said as he bowed to the man as he took off his hat.

"Are you two from like a balding club?" Kenichi asked.

"No you idiot Hakubi is my uncle." Kensei said as Hakubi took them to a table full of food. Kenichi's mouth instantly started to water.

"You are amazing Master Hakubi… and you are not bald at all!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Why thank you young man." Hakubi said with a smile as Kenichi went to eat. "So Kensei I think I know why you are here."

"Uncle you know of Sougetsu don't you?" Kensei asked as Hakubi nodded.

"Is that really it?" a feminine voice asked as a girl in an extremely short dress kicked the table in half.

"Ah you are too hot headed young lady." Kensei said as he opened his eyes. "Ah Renka!"

"Hello Daddy." Renka said as Kenichi looked between the two.

"Daddy?" Kenichi asked.

"She is my daughter Renka." Kensei told him.

"Daddy I am here to take you back to China!" Renka exclaimed.

"Sorry Renka but Ryozanpaku is training Histories Strongest Disciple and I am needed there." Kensei said as Renka threw a ball and rope at him that he easily cut with his hand.

"I will tell Mama where you are!" Renka threatened.

"Ah you can't do that!" Kensei said frantically. "You don't want Mama to kill your Daddy do you!" Kensei exclaimed.

Renka threw another ball and rope at Kensei who threw Kenichi in the way and the two got tangled up. "Get your… face out… of there!" Renka exclaimed as she struggled.

"I didn't want this either!" Kenichi told her as they detangled themselves and ran out of the restaurant.

"Which way did he go!" Renka demanded.

"I don't know I was following you!" Kenichi told her.

"You are useless!" Renka said angrily. "By the way who are you?" She asked.

"I am Kenichi Shirahama, Ryozanpaku's First Disciple." Kenichi said proudly when Renka suddenly punched him making him fall down.

"Oh poor daddy he is sooo poor he has to have such a weak disciple!" Renka exclaimed dramatically.

"I can hear you." Kenichi said while standing next to her.

"Wow you can take a punch." Renka said.

"Yah the Masters say I am a Master at getting beaten up." Kenichi said dryly when Renka started kicking him.

"And you are proud of that!" Renka exclaimed.

"Please stop Kensei's daughter!" Kenichi pleaded as she stopped.

"Okay now where do we go?" Renka wondered when someone went to attack her but Kenichi grabbed the man and threw him. She blinked at him before her dress cut just above her cleavage. "That was no Kenpo I know of."

"That is because it isn't, it is Japanese Jujitsu." Kenichi told her when she started kicking him again.

"You don't just take a bunch of samples, you pick with a discipline and stick with his!" She exclaimed at him.

"Ah stop hitting me!" Kenichi exclaimed.

An Hour Later

Kenichi and Renka were standing outside of a known Yakuza building. "You know that if we go in there will be a lot of fighting." Renka warned.

"I wouldn't feel right about letting you go in there by yourself… just don't kill anyone." Kenichi told her.

"Fine!" She said as she charged in with Kenichi right behind her.

Top Floor

The door to the elevator opened and Renka kicked several people out. "Renka you should calm down." Kenichi said.

"I didn't kill anyone." Renka told him a bit irritated as the two walked down the hall way.

Ryozanpaku Dojo

Miu was sitting on the roof of the main house waiting for Kenichi to return. '_Huh this is weird it feels like Kenichi is in danger._' Miu thought.

With Renka and Kenichi

Renka's eyes suddenly widened before she tackled Kenichi to the ground as the wall was destroyed and a big man was thrown out. "Weakling." A big man stated. Kenichi could feel Renka's KI growing.

'_This isn't good._' Kenichi thought.

"Sougetsu Ma you have disgraced the Ma family name for too long!" Renka exclaimed as she went to kick him but Sougetsu easily caught it and slammed her into the wall.

"I recognize that style but I don't recognize you." Sougetsu said as Renka withered in pain.

"Sougetsu stop it that is Kensei's daughter your niece!" Kenichi said as he saw the girl moan in pain.

"I don't care, she raised her fist to me as a Martial Artist." Sougetsu said when suddenly KI irrupted from Kenichi.

"Then I will have to make you let go." Kenichi said before he disappeared.

'_What happened to him?_' Renka thought as Kenichi appeared in front of Sougetsu and delivered a nasty blow before vanishing again. '_That is how my father fights._' She thought again as she winced in pain.

"You are actually good at this style." Sougetsu said as he pushed on Renka again making the wall behind her start to break.

"AHH!" Renka screamed when suddenly the window broke and the wall behind Renka broke and Kenichi quickly caught her and moved away with her in his arms. Kenichi transformed back to his normal self. "W-What w-was t-that b-back t-there?" Renka asked Kenichi as he helped her stand.

"It is my Alter Persona." Kenichi told her. "When I enter that persona, whatever techniques I have seen or done I instantly become a master." He explained. "That was the first time I have ever gone into it willingly, normally I only enter it when I or one of my friends are in danger." Kenichi told her.

"That is odd." She said as he helped her over to the door that led to the room that Kensei and Sougetsu were fighting in. They were amazed at the intense fighting, when Kenichi suddenly realized it.

"This is not just a normal fight… it is a fight to the death." Kenichi said as Renka nodded.

"It is Daddy's Gentle Fist Style versus Sougetsu's Strong Fist." Renka told him. "They were renowned to be the best of their types." She added with a wince.

"That is amazing and frightening." Kenichi said when he heard a click and he threw himself onto Renka when an explosion ripped through the building. "Are you okay?" Kenichi asked.

"Y-Yah." She stuttered as he helped her up and they saw Kensei on Sougetsu's fist.

"You were always the one with many friends." Sougetsu said.

"And with those friends I trained with them and grew stronger while you always trained by yourself." Kensei said as Sougetsu coughed up blood and another explosion hit them and Sougetsu threw Kensei towards Kenichi as he was hit by the explosion. Kensei landed on his feet. "Let's go." Kensei said as he looked at his brother. He herded the two kids into the elevator. Kenichi saw Sougetsu take a drink of his wine gourd as it closed. Right as it was about to close Kenichi shot his hand out.

"I cannot let it end like this between you two." Kenichi told Kensei as he forced the door open.

"Kenichi no!" Renka exclaimed as Kenichi made his way to Sougetsu.

"Take my hand!" Kenichi exclaimed as he shielded his face from the fire.

"You sure have a strange Disciple Kensei." Sougetsu said quietly as he reached a hand up to Kenichi's stomach, he pressed on Kenichi's stomach and he was thrown backwards. Kensei caught Kenichi as the doors closed, the last thing Kensei saw was Sougetsu falling through the floor.

Several Days Later

Kensei had been slowly returning back to normal. "Your magazine is upside down." Kenichi told him as Kensei flipped upside down next to him and kept reading. Kenichi had to smile at his antics.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**AN: I uploaded five chapters so you should read those first.**

Twenty One

Kenichi was being put through an insane training regimen to help him strengthen his Double Palms Technique. He was set up on a treadmill that was connected to a char with the Elder in it. He had several weights on strings that connected with the chair too. "How much longer do I have to do this for!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Four thousand more reps." Kensei told him as Kenichi gawked at him.

"That is twice the amount than yesterday!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Yes and tomorrow will have double that and so on and so forth until it is the strongest that you can get it." Kensei told him.

"Ryozanpaku I challenge your dojo!" someone yelled from outside as the machine broke.

"I think I will…"

"Oh no Akisame you have to fix that machine." Kensei said. "Let me go against this person." He added as Akisame quickly fixed it and snapped a whip making Kenichi run faster. Suddenly a man was thrown through the wall and collided with Kenichi and the machine destroying it. "Opps I kinda didn't hold back." Kensei said sheepishly.

"Hey Akisame can you add a foot massager too?" Elder asked.

"Sure it will add more resistance." Akisame said as he looked around. "Where did Kenichi go?"

"I don't know." Kensei told him.

"Apa I saw him leave." Apachai said.

"Was Miu-chan or Maya-chan with him?" Kensei asked.

"Apa… no he was running." Apachai told him.

"And you didn't stop him?" Akisame asked.

"I thought he was going somewhere." Apachai told him.

"Hmm we can go and drag him back like Shigure does." Akisame suggested.

"I don't think that is smart." The Elder told them. "I think if we leave him be he will come back on his own in a little while."

"Okay elder." Akisame said.

The Next Day

Kenichi was sneaking around in his school trying to avoid Miu and Maya. '_I can't believe I have to lie to my family about that I already mastered everything the masters taught to me._' Kenichi thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kenichi, you know that Miu…"

"Miu. Miu! MIU!" Kenichi yelled before running away.

'_Kenichi is so weird._' The girl thought.

In the Shinpaku Alliance Room

Kenichi was sitting across from Takeda and Ukita as Nijima had some weird things in front of him. "Let's get the meeting underway, you three can talk while I eat. I wasn't able to get lunch." Nijima said.

'_That is food?_' the three other boys thought.

"Anyways how is your love life with Honey?" Takeda asked.

"Almost nonexistent like normal." Kenichi told him. "What are you two doing here anyways?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't know he did this weird thing and the next thing I knew I had agreed to come here." Takeda told him.

"Hey he did that to me too!" Ukita exclaimed.

'_He brainwashed them…_' Kenichi thought.

"What are you doing here?" Takeda asked.

"You know I have to keep an eye on this one." Kenichi said as he put Nijima in a head lock.

"Well that was good." Nijima said. "Anyways I put a website up the other day to get more recruits." Nijima said as he indicated to the computer. "Let's go check to see if we got any hits." He added the four walked over to the computer. He logged onto the site and suddenly the three martial artists started to beat Nijima up.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN PUT MY PICTURE ON THE INTERNET!" Takeda exclaimed.

"THAT CREEPY SITE WON'T GET HOT CHICKS!" Ukita yelled.

"WHOEVER SAID I WAS APART OF THIS DAMN GANG!" Kenichi yelled.

_Ding! Ding! _The computer went as Nijima slithered away. "We have a hit." Nijima said. "They want a have a live chat." Nijima added as a live chat opened. "'_Hello my name is Loki._'" Nijima read aloud.

"That is a hot name!" Ukita exclaimed.

'_Really Loki is a nice name._' Nijima typed back as he suddenly blinked. "IT'S LOKI!" Nijima yelled.

"What!" Kenichi exclaimed.

'_What do you want?_' Nijima typed. "'_Is Kenichi Shirahama with you?_'" Nijima read. '_Yes he is._' Nijima typed back. "They sent us a picture." Nijima said as he clicked on it to show Honoka struggling and Kenichi's eyes widened before he ran out. "Kenichi stop it is a trap!" Nijima yelled.

"Dude they have his sister!" Takeda exclaimed at Nijima before he and Ukita went to follow. Takeda and Ukita were following Kenichi for close to half an hour and the two were losing Kenichi. "No matter how fast we are I cannot catch up with him!" Takeda exclaimed.

"Takeda I need a break!" Ukita exclaimed at him weakly.

"Sorry man but I have to stay with Kenichi!" Takeda told him as he saw Akisame and Sakaki. '_Aren't those Kenichi's masters?_' Takeda thought as the two leapt onto the roofs and started to follow Kenichi. Takeda stopped for a second to stare at them amazed. But it only took that one second to lose Kenichi. "Shit we lost him! Ukita what is the address!" Takeda demanded.

"I don't know I was following you!" Ukita exclaimed.

"It is that way." Nijima said as Miu and Maya caught up with them.

"Nijima told us what happened to Honoka." Miu said as Maya looked absolutely livid.

"Let's go!" Takeda said as they all took off running again. It wasn't long before they had to stop again because several people dressed like Loki were ready to fight them. "Shit we have to get to Kenichi!"

Miu snarled as she looked at the Loki impersonators. '_I will make them pay for hurting my Kenichi._' Miu thought as she got into her stance.

Takeda saw Nijima bouncing and whistled. "Who knew he ha…" He trailed off as Nijima started to bounce backwards. "HE IS RUNNING AWAY!" Takeda yelled before ducking under a hit and countered with his own punch.

With Kenichi at the Church

Kenichi placed his palm on the rusted shut gate and they flew off the hinges. Kenichi saw Hermit standing in front of him. "HERMIT GIVE HONOKA BACK!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"You will have to fight me first." Hermit said as he got into his Kenpo stance. Not giving Hermit a chance to react Kenichi flew at him. The sheer KI radiating off of him was scaring the birds away. '_What happened to him!_' Hermit thought as he narrowly dodged a hit.

Up in the Trees

"It seems that Kenichi is merging with his alter persona more." Akisame commented as he watched the two fight.

"Hey Akisame wanna make a bet on who will win?" Sakaki asked.

"Sure, I think the kid with the cloak will win." Akisame said.

"Fine by me." Sakaki said as he opened a beer.

With the Shinpaku Alliance

Miu had just piled drived another Loki into the ground and caught his electric piton. "Of course none of them were the real Loki!" Takeda exclaimed as they all started to run away.

"Wait I am the real Loki!" a Loki exclaimed as the three looked to see the fat one was standing up.

"AH I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TRICKED US AGAIN!" Takeda exclaimed as they started running.

"Hey, I could have been the real Loki… though I don't blame them for not believing me." The fat Loki mumbled.

With Kenichi

Kenichi and Hermit were at a standstill. "Where is Honoka?" Kenichi growled.

"You are an amateur, if you think all I know is long range attacks!" Hermit exclaimed as he attacked Kenichi in the chest making him fly backwards.

'_Damn I underestimated him._' Kenichi thought as he flipped and stood. He stood straight to look at Hermit and already saw him in front of him. Kenichi brought his arms up to block but Hermit brought his attack back. '_He didn't attac…_' His thought trailed off as Hermit attacked the back of his neck making him collapse.

"You might have gotten great masters but you are nothing!" Hermit exclaimed as Kenichi forced himself to stand.

"Why are… you like… this?" Kenichi panted out as Hermit laughed.

"It is quite a funny story." Hermit told him. "It all happened when I was six and my sister and I were living in an orphanage. A man came and adopted us and if I didn't do as he said he would throw us out onto the street and leave my sister to die who was very ill. So I did what he told me to and I became a drone, all I did was study and follow his orders so I could inherit Tanimoto Industries. But as fate had it my adoptive father met and fell in love with someone. It was the doctor who was treating my sister. The two married a year later. It was after they married I saw my father actually smile at me and told me that he was sorry for not being a real father. But it wasn't long after that that my father died and my sister started to get sick again. Apparently the woman my father married didn't help my sister at all, and she poisoned him. Can you believe it the woman who was supposed to be my mother killed my sister and father." Hermit said with a laugh as he pulled his hood back. "It is okay you can laugh at it." He added as he saw that Kenichi was standing evenly.

"I am sorry your family was like that." Kenichi said as he launched forward and joint locked Hermit. But Hermit just smirked and turned and attacked Kenichi's neck again making him fall down and Hermit proceeded to kick him increasing the damage done to him.

"Why don't you just lie down and die!" Hermit exclaimed as he went to hit Kenichi's neck but Kenichi caught the hit. "Where did all this power come from!" Hermit exclaimed again as Kenichi started to stand. Kenichi held his palms up and Hermit's eyes widened as he brought his arm up and blocked the attack. "If you don't put all of your strength into the Double Palm it can easily be blocked." Hermit told him as Kenichi took a deep breath and the water around his feet splashed away.

"DOUBLE PALM!" Kenichi yelled as he concentrated all of his power into the attack and Hermit went flying away.

"W-Where did you get that kind of power?" Hermit asked as he held his arm close to him and his other holding his chest.

"My masters insane training." Kenichi told him. "Now Hermit where is my sister?" Kenichi demanded.

"Kenichi Shirahama don't move or else the brat gets it!" a person yelled as Kenichi's head snapped up to show Loki and a girl that had a knife to Honoka's neck as she whimpered a little. Kenichi growled lowly as he looked at them. "Hermit kill Kenichi now!"

"Shut up Loki I don't listen to your orders anymore!" Hermit exclaimed.

"Fine then I will do it!" Loki exclaimed as he easily climbed down. Kenichi put up his guard.

With Akisame and Sakaki

"That is the Karate Three Point Stance." Sakaki said amazed.

"Hmm it is one of the strongest Three Point Stances I have seen." Akisame commented as they saw Loki attack Kenichi. Akisame's eyes widened at the type of attack. "That is a very dangerous attack!" Akisame exclaimed. "It is an attack that concentrates on the joints in the wrist." He explained. "It is a good thing that Kenichi wasn't expecting it and didn't tense up or else he would have been in deep trouble." He went further in her explanation.

At Destroyed Gates

Miu bent down to inspect them. "This is Kenichi's doing." Miu said as she studied the damage intently.

"How do you know that?" Takeda asked.

"I just do." She said as she stood.

'_It is like Miu is a whole other person._' Maya thought amazed. '_Note to self never be mean to Kenichi in front of Miu._' She added as they went to go in but Nijima didn't follow.

"What is wrong with you?" Ukita asked.

"I am not too good with religious land." Nijima explained while panting.

"I always knew you were a demon." Takeda commented as Ukita knelt down in front of him.

"Thank you Uki." Nijima said.

"It is no problem and don't call me that!" Ukita told him.

With Kenichi, Hermit, and Loki

Hermit was watching as Loki continually attacked Kenichi but he wouldn't go down. '_How is he still standing?_' Hermit thought as he saw Loki shake his hand while Kenichi let out a shuttered breath. He heard Honoka struggling.

"Hey brat don't move." The girl said as Hermit looked up to see Honoka struggling.

"HELP ME BIG BROTHER!" Honoka screamed as Hermit had flashbacks of his sister. Suddenly Hermit leapt into the air and landed in front of the two girls.

"What are…" the girl holding Honoka trailed off as Hermit grabbed her arm and made her stab him in the shoulder.

"If you don't plan on doing anything with this then don't use it!" Hermit told her before slapping her and ripped the knife out. "Kenichi!" Hermit exclaimed as he held up the knife as the two fighters looked up at Hermit and Honoka. "KILL LOKI!" He yelled as he snapped the knife with his thumb and forefinger.

With Akisame and Sakaki

"The Three Point Stance isn't just for defense, the energy he gets can deal a death blow at close quarters." Sakaki said as the two watched Kenichi punch Loki in the jaw.

With Kenichi

Loki stumbled backwards and his vision started to blur. '_What did he do rattle my brain?_' Loki thought as he fell to one knee. He suddenly got angry and stood up. "Come on Hermit, Kenichi I will fight you both!" Loki exclaimed as he held his arms out to each side.

"You kidnapped my little sister Loki." Kenichi growled as his alter persona started to merge with him more. The amount of KI he was releasing was making Honoka and the girl behind Hermit start to cower. "You will pay for tha…" He trailed off as Loki's glasses disappeared and his KI went away.

"Loki how dare you use the Great Sage Fists name." A voice said as Loki covered his face.

"Odin!" Loki exclaimed.

"I will talk with you later Loki." Odin said as he turned to Kenichi. "It has been a while Kenichi." Odin told him as Kenichi looked at him oddly. "I take it you don't remember me, but our promise to each other will be resolved soon." Odin said as he vanished.

"Number Thirty-three we are leaving!" Loki exclaimed as he ran away.

"Kenichi!" Kenichi heard Miu call him before she crushed him in a hug making him yelp in pain.

"Ow Miu not so hard!" He exclaimed as he looked to see Hermit holding Honoka and gently placing her on the ground. "Thank you Hermit for saving my sister." Kenichi said.

"Don't think that our fight is over." Hermit told Kenichi as he chuckled lightly and placed a hand on Miu's shoulder and stood weakly.

"No you both are badly hurt!" Miu exclaimed worriedly, most of the worrying was for Kenichi.

"I can't deny him… I owe him for saving my sister." Kenichi said as he walked a little away from Miu and Honoka and got into his fighting stance. Without hesitating Hermit launched at Kenichi and started to attack him as Kenichi was barely dodging him. Kenichi backed up into a log and he dodged a hit that destroyed the trunk.

"What kind of power is that!" Takeda exclaimed.

"It is a type of conditioning that concentrates his energies to his fists empowering his hits." Miu explained. '_Something is wrong… Hermit is wasting his energy._' Miu thought.

Kenichi waited and saw Hermit falter and he kneed him in the face making him fall backwards. '_Don't give up big brother._' Hermit heard his little sister say. "NO I WON'T GIVE UP!" Hermit yelled as he found his footing and lurched forward into his stance. Kenichi went in for another attack but stopped when he saw that Hermit's eyes were dull. Kenichi was barely able to catch Hermit as he fell down. From his previous fights and exhaustion, Kenichi slumped to his knees with Hermit. Miu was almost instantly at his side with his friends as Miu laid Hermit out and Honoka hugged Kenichi as he groaned in pain.

"We have to get him to Akisame! He is bleeding a lot!" Miu exclaimed as she raised a bloodied hand.

"Hermit was hurt?" Kenichi asked amazed.

"Yah when he saved me, he made that lady stab him in the shoulder." Honoka said as she looked worriedly at Hermit. Dust was suddenly kicked up and they all turned to see Akisame and Sakaki.

"That was a good fight." Akisame commented.

"You were watching the whole time!" Kenichi exclaimed but instantly regretted it as he grunted in pain. He grabbed his chest and Miu laid him down on his back and ripped his coat and shirt to show a bruising chest.

"Geez Miu-chan if you wanted to see him shirtless I am sure he would have gladly undressed for you." Maya teased, being the one who wouldn't jump at the chance to tease her. Miu flushed a little but forced it down and glared at her best-girl friend.

"You know that isn't what I wanted!" Miu exclaimed at her before proceeding to examine Kenichi. She ran her hands over his rib cage and saw him wince a few times. "Good nothing is broken, just a lot of bruising." She added.

"Let's get these two to my office." Akisame said as he picked up Hermit and Sakaki went to pick up Kenichi.

Several Hours Later

Miu was smiling at Kenichi affectionately. "It was so quiet here without you." Miu told him with a smile. "I am so glad you are home again Kenichi." Miu said.

"It is good to be back too." Kenichi said with a smile as Maya peeked at the two.

'_They are so cute together._' Maya thought as she saw Honoka interrupt their moment.

"Big brother it is time to rewrap your bandages." Honoka said.

"Huh but you just changed them!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Mustache man said to change them every two hours." Honoka said.

"What! But it takes too long to AHH!" He screamed as Honoka grabbed a wrapping and gave a huge heave and Kenichi started to spin and Honoka quickly wrapped every visible inch of his skin.

"No hugging him top heavy or you will suffocate him!" Honoka said as she ran off.

"Why does she say so many hurtful things?" Miu thought as Kenichi mumbled something and Miu looked at Kenichi to see that his arms were bandaged to his chest and his mouth was cover too. She couldn't help but smile as she undid Honoka's wrapping and gently rewrapped his bandages. "How is that?"

"Much better." Kenichi told her with a smile. "Anyways about your question, she thinks that if I start hanging out with you I won't have time for her." Kenichi told her. "She was the same way with Maya, she gets jealous very easily and will do just about anything to get my attention." He explained to her.

"I won't steal you from her though." Miu said as she looked at him confusedly.

"Think about it like this, what would you think if I started to hang out with another girl and didn't pay as much attention to you?" Kenichi asked as he felt a building KI being released from Miu. "It is hypothetical!" Kenichi exclaimed as Miu looked at him. "I won't let anyone get between us Miu." He told her as he grabbed her hand.

"I know." She said before smiling at him.

"Big brother pretty boy is leaving and he told me never to go to his house again." Honoka said as she was close to tears.

'_He is protecting you Honoka._' Kenichi thought.

"Well you still have the Ryozanpaku family to play with." Miu told her with a smile. That seemed to cheer Honoka up a little and she smiled a little.

"How about this? The next time I get a day off I will take you to Amusement Park." Kenichi offered as Honoka perked up instantly.

"Really!" She asked excitedly as Kenichi nodded. "Thank you big brother!" She exclaimed before hugging him making him yelp in pain.

"Anyways I should go say bye to Natsu." Kenichi said as he went to stand but Akisame stopped him.

"There is nothing to talk about between losers and winners in the world of Martial Arts." Akisame told him as Kenichi looked ready to say something but closed his mouth. "Well in about a week you can resume training." Akisame said as Kenichi sighed before leaving Kenichi and Miu.

"Well I saw that one coming." Kenichi told Miu who smiled at him.

"I really am glad you are back." Miu told him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and a flash was seen and the two turned quickly to see Maya with a camera pointed at them.

"Well… I am going to get this developed!" Maya exclaimed before running off and was gone before Kenichi and Miu got to their feet.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Twenty Two

Kenichi was sitting in front of the Elder. "Hmm so you want me to give you deathblow training?" the elderly man asked as Kenichi nodded.

"Yah I mean all of my friends have a special technique that they use to beat their opponents but I don't." He told the elder.

"Kenichi you have to create your own deathblow." The elder told him as Kenichi sighed.

"Heh I knew you were completely hopeless without me." A feminine voice said.

"That voice…" Kenichi said as he walked out to see the blue haired teen with a tight dress. "Hello Renka."

"I am so glad you remember me!" Renka exclaimed happily.

"It is kinda hard to forget." Kenichi stated flatly as he remember Renka kicking him on the ground. The Elder came out and smiled down at Renka.

"Hello sir I am Renka Ma!" Renka chirped happily.

"Hello dear, I am the elder of this dojo Hayato Furinji." He told her with a smile.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Everyone but Maya and Miu were sitting around a table. "I am here to bring Papa back to China with me." Renka said.

"Apa she looked nothing like you." Apachai said as he looked between Renka and Kensei. "Why not she got bald?"

"She is a _woman._" Kensei told him pointedly.

"I have to say you made a pretty daughter." Sakaki said.

"Mama did all the hard work." Kensei said.

"And since Kenichi is your number one disciple he will come back too!" Renka chirped as she latched onto his arm and stuck it into her cleavage and a loud crash was heard.

"I am so sorr…" Miu trailed off as her gaze landed on Renka's and Kenichi's arms. Renka glared at Miu as Kenichi attempted to get out of her grip.

"Miu this is so not what it looks like." Kenichi said as he ripped his arm from Renka's death grip. Renka looked between Miu and Kenichi and glared at Miu while growling lowly.

"I am not going back to China just yet Renka." Kensei told her.

"Then I will stay here so you can train me and…" she trailed off as she looked at Kenichi.

The Next Day

"Kenichi it is time for you to start sparing." Akisame told Kenichi as he nodded and Miu started to put on her gloves.

"Akisame-sensei wouldn't it be better if Kenichi spared with someone else?" Renka asked desperately.

"I do believe Renka is right." Akisame stated as Miu started to release KI.

"Come on Kenichi." Renka said as she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away from Miu.

"Um I don't think that is necessary." Kenichi said as he glanced at Miu to see her with a dark aura around her.

"It is okay Kenichi." Miu said as she walked away as Kenichi grudgingly started to spar with Renka. '_What is this feel_!' Miu thought as she kicked a training post.

"Apa girls are scary." Apachai whispered as Miu growled lowly and walked away.

"What is wrong with Miu-chan?" Maya asked as Apachai pointed at Renka. '_Ah so she is jealous._' She thought as she patted Apachai's head. "Go back to playing with the Ants." Maya told him as she followed the path of destruction to Miu.

"AH WHAT IS THIS STRANGE FEELING!" Miu yelled.

"It is jealousy Miu." Maya said startling Miu.

"W-when did you get here?" Miu asked nervously.

"Oh I just saw you throw a little tantrum." Maya told her as she blushed. "You don't like Renka do you?"

"It isn't that I don't like her… it is I just don't like her being so… _physical _with Kenichi." Miu admitted with a low growl. "I can't help but think she will take Kenichi away from me."

"Has Kenichi showed any indication of attraction to Renka?" Maya asked as Miu shook her head. "Trust me Kenichi doesn't like the sultry type of women like Renka." She added before smirking. "So you don't have to worry about her taking Kenichi away from you." Maya teased as Miu flushed a little.

"S-shut u-up!" Miu stuttered making Maya smirk. "I have to go start supper!" Miu said quickly as she wanted to get away from Maya's prying eyes. She quickly ran to the kitchen.

'_That girl doesn't realize her feelings yet._' Maya thought with a sigh.

Later That Night

Miu had laid out an extravagant dinner. "I thought I would make something special to welcome Renka here." Miu said with a smile as Renka and Kenichi walked in. Kenichi held his head back and held his nose the worrying part of her wanted to rush to him to help.

"I thought you were groping me so it was natural to punch you in the nose." Renka said as Miu snapped the spoon in her hand in half.

"Renka why are you going easy on him?" Kensei asked as Renka glared at him.

"Um Miu why is my dinner of a different species than everyone else's?" Kenichi asked as he looked at the small fish. Kenichi didn't get a reply as Miu just handed him some rice. "Thank you Miu." Kenichi said as he ate the fish in one bite.

"Oh Kenichi you can have mine." Renka said as she attempted to feed the reluctant Kenichi as Miu's glare intensified.

Kenichi started to stuff rice into his mouth. "Miu can I have some more?" Kenichi asked as Miu grabbed his bowl.

"Oh you are so messy." Renka said as she picked a piece of rice off of his cheek and popped it into her mouth. Miu slammed the bowl in front of Kenichi looked down to see a single piece of rice.

Kenichi picked up the single piece of rice and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you Miu." Kenichi said as he stood and walked out with the masters looking at the two girls and Kenichi with amusement.

In Kenichi's Room

"If the masters knew I was reading this I would never live it down." Kenichi said as he looked at a book that was titled 'How to Create a Deathblow, So Easy a Monkey Could Make One'.

"Oh so that is what you are into." Renka said behind him as Kenichi turned quickly to see Renka in a provocative position. Kenichi immediately started to eat the book. "So you are working on your deathblow?" Renka asked as Kenichi nodded. "Well you will never make one from reading a book." Renka told him. "So why are you learning Martial Arts?" Renka asked. "I mean you don't have much talent in it."

Outside of Kenichi's Room

"I can't believe I was being a brat again." Miu mumbled to herself as she held some rice balls and some tea. She was in front of Kenichi's room as Apachai and Kensei were playing a board game.

"_Oh Kenichi don't touch me there!_" Miu heard Renka squeal. Miu's KI was being released and her aura darkened.

"_I didn't mean to!_" She heard Kenichi exclaim. She slowly and stiffly turned to Apachai.

"Apachai I brought you a snack." Miu said with a shaky smile as Apachai cheered and started to eat quickly.

Apachai held up the tray to show a rice ball and tea. "Apa I didn't eat it all… so you can give it to Kenichi." Apachai told her as she grabbed the tray while Renka walked out and saw Miu. Renka slammed Kenichi's door closed as she glared at Miu as she stood straight.

"The only reason he cares about you is because he met you first." Renka growled at her.

Miu saw Renka's hair move up and down and she instantly pictured a cat and she started to pet Renka as she meowed. "AH! Stop messing with my head!" Miu exclaimed as she pointed accusingly at Renka.

"It isn't my fault you fell for it!" Renka exclaimed back. '_Hah I know that Miu can't resist cats._' Renka thought as she walked away. Miu growled at Renka before knocking on Kenichi's door and opened it to see Kensei poking Kenichi with needles.

"Ah must you torment me?" Kenichi asked.

"I could have easily told you that eating paper would give you a stomachache." Kensei said as he poked again.

"Kenichi I brought you a rice ball and tea." Miu told him as she laid the tray in front of him. Kensei walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as Maya and the masters pressed an ear to the door.

"You seemed a bit… agitated today." Kenichi said as Miu grimaced a little.

"I was a bit bratty wasn't I?" Miu asked with a shy smile. Kenichi grabbed her hand making her smile.

"You were scared I was getting close to Renka weren't you?" Kenichi asked as Miu flinched a little. "You don't have to worry I don't like girls like Renka like that." He added.

"Maya told me that but I guess I was insecure about it." Miu admitted. "She was just really physical with you."

"I don't like girls doing those sorts of things." Kenichi assured her as she stood up and grabbed the tray.

"Thanks for the talk Kenichi, it helped me some." Miu told him as she opened the door to see the masters scatter and Maya run away. She instantly started to mumbled things about nosy masters.

The Next Day

Renka was in front of Akisame. "Akisame-sensei you must find it important that Kenichi needs a day off!" Renka pleaded. '_At this dojo Miu can constantly interrupt my chances of making Kenichi fall in love with me but if we leave it she can't do anything about it._' Renka schemed.

"Oh yes of course we need a day off." Akisame contemplated as Renka cheered.

"Oh Kenichi!" Renka called as Kenichi looked up as Renka latched herself onto his arm.

"What now Renka?" Kenichi asked flatly.

"You and I will be doing a special type of training." Renka told him with an innocent smile but Kenichi could almost see the horns on the top of her head.

"Okay…" Kenichi said unsurely.

An Hour Later

Renka and Kenichi were in front of a water park. "What is this?" Kenichi asked dryly.

"If all you do is train you will never think of a deathblow so we are here to have fun!" Renka chirped happily as Kenichi sighed.

'_I knew this was too good to be true._' Kenichi thought as they walked in and saw all the masters already there.

"It is about time you got here." Sakaki said as Akisame walked up to Kenichi.

"What are you doing here!" Renka exclaimed.

"Oh Kensei treated us." Akisame said dismissively.

"AH DADDY WHY MUST YOU GET IN THE WAY OF MY LOVE LIFE!" Renka yelled at her father.

"Renka you should know love is never easy." Kensei said.

"Hey Kenichi!" Miu called from the other side of the pool. Kenichi turned to see Miu and Maya in bikini's with guys surrounding them. Kenichi smirked and waved back.

"AHHH! Akisame-sensei you should know that a day off is always good!" Renka pleaded.

"Hmm I guess you are right." Akisame said as he stroked his mustache as Renka sighed in relief. "It has been quite a while since I last had a day off… Sakaki why don't you take over for today?" Akisame suggested as Renka's mouth dropped open as Sakaki led Kenichi away.

"Time to do one hundred forward kicks laps in the one hundred meter pool." Sakaki said.

Twenty Minutes Later

Renka looked disheveled as she watched Kenichi do the forward kicks. "Hey Kenichi come here and have a drink." Miu called to him as she held up a water bottle. Kenichi slowly made his way to Miu and drank greedily from the bottle.

"Thanks Miu." Kenichi said with a smile.

'_AHH WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!_' Renka exclaimed in her head. "Kenichi come over here!" Renka pleaded as she saw Kenichi sigh and gave the water bottle back to Miu and went to Renka. "Here have something to drink!" she told him as she tried to get him to drink some water but he shook his head.

"I am not thirsty anymore." Kenichi told her before he went back to the forward kicks. Renka growled lowly as she glared at Miu from across the pool.

With Maya and Miu

"You are enjoying making Renka mad aren't you?" Maya asked as she laid on her back.

"No comment." Miu said with a smirk as Maya giggled.

An Hour Later

Kenichi and Kensei were at the end of the slides. "So Kenichi I want you to climb up the slide." Kensei ordered. "The resistance of the water will help you. Miu why don't you show him?" he asked as Miu nodded and started to climb up while Kensei and Kenichi fought over who would go first. The two ended up tumbling out of the slide and Kenichi was the first one to make it to the slide and started to climb up. "Where is she?" Kensei asked.

"I don't know!"

"She is so fast!" Kensei exclaimed.

"It is your fault pervert." Kenichi accused as they both slid out of the tube slide.

Half Hour Later

Renka looked up to see two men walking around looking. '_They are Ryu and Shokatsu, Uncle Hakubi's best students._' She thought as she looked at them. She suddenly got a good idea and went to grab Miu. "Miu this is important come with me." Renka whispered as she pulled Miu behind a few trees. "Do you see those two?" she asked as Miu nodded. "Those are some Chinese Mafia who were sent to capture me." She whispered as Miu's eyes widened.

"There you are Renka." Shokatsu said as Miu went to attack them but they easily deflected her attacks and they were in front of her and Miu started to concentrate and her bikini top pulled apart and nearly fell off. The two went to kick her but Kenichi ran and blocked both attacks as Miu fell backwards onto her butt.

'_I won't be able to help Kenichi._' Miu thought as she retied the top. "Go get them Kenichi!" Miu exclaimed as Kenichi started to fight the two on even grounds.

"Kenichi watch out for Shokatsu's kicks but he also uses punches!" Renka called to him as Kenichi dodged the punches.

'_Heh he is too easy._' Shokatsu thought as he went to kick Kenichi but Kenichi caught his kick with his own foot. '_What kind of leg strength is this?_' He thought as Kenichi centered himself and pushed down and made him do a front flip and land on his back.

'_Leg strength in important in martial arts and by what I can tell his strength is at an inhuman level!_' Renka thought as Ryu went to attack Kenichi but Kenichi ducked under the hit.

"Kick his butt Kenichi!" Maya exclaimed at him as she saw him deal a nasty side kick to Ryu's side making fall towards the pool. Ryu latched onto the back of Kenichi's trunks and pulled Kenichi into the pool.

"That would have never happened if he wore a loin cloth." Hayato said as Shirgure nodded with Tochimaru sticking out of her cleavage.

With Kenichi and Ryu

'_Damn my punches are slowed down by the water._' Ryu thought. '_I guess it is a good thin…_' He trailed off as Kenichi kicked him out of the water. '_How is this possible he kicked me out of the water!_' Ryu thought as he fell back to the water. He saw Kenichi let out a gasp and he attempted to swim towards the surface but Ryu latched his legs around Kenichi and the two started to punch each other.

'_Is he laughing at me?_' Kenichi thought.

With Hayato

The masters, Maya, Miu, and Renka were looking at the water and saw the bubbles of air stop and Miu looked shocked. Suddenly Hayato kicked at the water and the water split from the force behind his kick. Kenichi and Ryu were shocked from the suddenly lack of water. Apachai jumped in and grabbed the two and leapt out.

"Ryu… Shokatsu what are you two doing here?" Kensei asked.

Ryozanpaku Dojo

"I am so sorry about that." Miu and Kenichi said together as they bowed.

"You don't need to apologize to them." Renka said as Kensei grabbed her head and made her bow.

"I am sorry for my daughter." Kensei said.

"It is no problem." Shokatsu said. "Renka if you continue to fool around you will never be a Martial Artist on our level." He told her as she scoffed. "You know it is kinda funny, Master Hakubi always said that Ryozanpaku was a bunch of freaks but they have one strong Disciple." He commented.

"Thank you." Kenichi said. "You two were strong too and I am sure if you two came at me at once I would lose."

"I doubt that Kenichi." Maya said. "If they came in at once I would have helped."

"Oh yah I forgot you don't have much inhibition." Kenichi commented as Maya stuck her tongue out at him.

Outside at Main Gate

The Ryozanpaku family was outside to bid a farewell to Renka and her escorts. "I had fun!" Renka said as her hair moved up and down and Miu couldn't resist and started to pet Renka making her meow. "AH I HATE YOU YOU BIG BIMBO!" Renka yelled at Miu as she laughed as Renka ran away. "I swear that boy will be mine!" She yelled.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

Miu was walking towards her classroom when she heard a few girls talking. "_Did you see Kenichi when he took his shirt off during phys ED?_" One girl asked her friend.

"_I know he has amazing muscles… if he wasn't with Miu I would definitely go after him._" The girls friend said.

'_I wonder what they mean._' Miu thought absentmindedly.

"Oh Miu-chan you see Kenichi a lot right?" A girl asked as Miu nodded. "Have you seen his chest?"

"Yah when he is training at my grandfather's Dojo he doesn't normally wear a shirt." Miu said as the girls around her sighed.

"You are so lucky Miu-chan." Another girl stated as Miu became confused.

"Okay girls time to leave the poor girl alone." Maya said as she pushed her way through the crowd of girls. "What Kenichi and Miu do on their own time is their business." She stated.

"Thank you Maya-chan." Miu whispered as they saw Kenichi with his head under the facet. Miu could help as her eyes started to trail along his muscled chest and arms. The water trailed down his back making her lick her lips.

"Like what you see Miu?" Maya asked and in Miu's dazed state she just nodded dumbly. Maya chuckled at Miu's dazed state and snapped her fingers in front of Miu's face snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh what happened?" Miu asked confused.

"Oh nothing… you were just undressing Kenichi with your eyes." Maya said as Miu blushed brightly before Maya turned to Kenichi. "Hey Baka!" Maya called to Kenichi as he brought his head out from under the facet and looked at Miu and Maya. At the sight of Kenichi's chest Miu went right back into her fantasy. "What are you doing shirtless!" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"_How is the new girl not affected by his muscles?_" they heard the girls whispering.

"Do you see what you have done!" She exclaimed at him. "I miss when we were kids." Maya added with mock sadness. Maya turned to Miu for backup to see her in a daze again. "Damnit!" She exclaimed snapping Miu back out and she blushed.

"Huh when did Kenichi get here?" Miu asked still slightly dazed as he pulled his shirt on.

"Geez sorry Maya I figured since I was hot I could cool off by removing my shirt." Kenichi stated sarcastically. "Next time I will make sure to get heat stroke." He added as Maya growled and tackled him to the ground.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Maya yelled at him as the two rolled around. Maya punched him in the stomach making him grunt and she pinned him down. "Hah!"

"_Why isn't Miu-chan angry that another girl is straddling her boyfriend?_" People started to whisper and Maya screamed in frustration.

"Maya please get off of Kenichi." Miu said. "It looks… compromising." She added as she held her unusual feelings in check.

"Fine." Maya grunted as she got up while Kenichi flipped up onto his feet. "Show off." Maya mumbled.

"Well I have to go get changed." Kenichi said with a smile as he walked away. Maya turned to Miu and growled. Maya glanced and saw Kenichi walk into the locker rooms.

"Miu what was that back there!" Maya whispered harshly at Miu.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were fantasizing about Kenichi again." Maya accused.

"N-No I wasn't!" Miu exclaimed embarrassed.

"You have drool on your chin." Maya said flatly as Miu wiped it away quickly. "Tell me this Miu-chan do you have romantic feelings for Kenichi?"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Miu exclaimed.

"I never asked you if he was." Maya said as Miu blushed. She opened her mouth to ask her question again when Kenichi came back out.

At Gardening Club After School

Kenichi was watering plants when he felt an evil presence and he poured water over the spot. "This is cruel." Nijima said as he stood up while Kenichi continued to pour water over him. "STOP IT!" he yelled.

"Oh Nijima." Kenichi said as he acted innocent. "I didn't know you were there." He added with a smile.

"Anyways I have some information on the seventh fist Thor." Nijima said as Kenichi stopped watering Nijima's feet.

"Really?" Kenichi asked as he nodded.

"Apparently he has started up an illegal fighting rink and has gambling on the fights." Nijima said. "If we go there we could knock out another fist."

"I don't know." Kenichi said unsurely. "I will talk with my masters about it." He added as Nijima wrote a few things into his palm pilot.

"Okay I will see you later." Nijima said. '_Have to find out a way to get him to come… I wonder if I can impersonate a girl again._' He thought as he walked away.

At the Dojo

"So you do not want to go out picking fights with people but you have a perfect chance to beat one of the gang's top members." Akisame clarified as Kenichi nodded.

"I remember tiptoeing around the line when I was this little." Kensei said.

"Kenichi you should do the thing you think is best." Akisame told him.

"Kenichi just think of this as retaliation for when these punks kidnapped Honoka." Sakaki told him.

"Okay I will do it." Kenichi said as he stood. "Don't tell Miu or Maya about this." He said as he walked to the door and opened it to show Apachai holding up a chained up Nijima.

"I made… it tighter… you like it… don't you?" Shigure asked in her deadpanned voice.

"You guys don't have to do this every time." Kenichi said.

"Apa I know… but it is funny." Apachai said as Shigure tightened the chain making Kenichi sigh and she untied Nijima.

"Come on Nijima before Miu or Maya show up." Kenichi said as he dragged Nijima away by his collar.

In an Alleyway

Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance were waiting in the alleyway that led to the Ragnarok fighting rink. "Nijima I have to fight Thor."

"Leave that to me to handle." Nijima told Kenichi. "Only Kenichi and I will go." Nijima added as they walked towards the entrance.

"Halt who goes there." A guy demanded.

"Taichi Koga sent us here." Nijima said as the guy gasped.

"I am sorry sir." He said as he let Kenichi and Nijima in.

"It is the Shinpaku Alliance!" Someone yelled.

"How did they know!" Nijima asked.

"Matsui you idiot!" one of Nijima's underlings yelled.

"No I mustn't let the flag of justice touch the ground!" Matsui exclaimed as Takeda and Ukita came out as the thugs started to approach them.

"Stop it!" A big guy exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"You thugs just up and attacked us." Nijima said.

"You came to my place and you think that will work on me?" Thor demanded.

"No one is calling you a coward." Nijima said. "I mean who would want to face us?" he asked. "Start laughing." Nijima whispered to his underling.

"Hahaha what are you scared?" Matsui asked loudly.

"AHH FINE IT IS ME VERSUS YOUR STRONGEST FIGHTER!" Thor yelled angrily as Kenichi smirked and slapped Kenichi on the back.

"It is all up to you now." Nijima told him.

"The winner can make the loser do anything they want." Thor added.

'_I didn't see this coming._' Nijima thought.

"Deal." Kenichi said as Nijima gapped at him.

"Kenichi if he wants you to quit the Shinpaku Alliance you have to find a way out of it." Nijima told him.

'_If that is what he wants I will lose on purpose._' Kenichi thought as he leapt into the pit. "So what do you want me to do if I lose?" Kenichi asked.

"That is simple." Thor said. "If I win you will have to help me boaster my special Suma Martial Arts." Thor said as Kenichi's eyes widened.

'_I can't lose!_' Kenichi thought as the two faced each other. Thor slammed his feet into the ground and Kenichi could feel the vibrations. '_This isn't good._' Kenichi thought before he launched forward and launched a series of intense quick jabs at his stomach. Thor didn't even flinch from the hits.

"Hah those weak hits won't do anything, underneath this layer of fat I have a wall muscles!" Thor said as he started to do arm thrusts at Kenichi. Kenichi started to dodge backwards from the thrusts until his back hit the wall. Kenichi was barely able to roll out of the way of a thrust. Kenichi stood to see a piece of the wall was indented from the hit.

'_I can't get hit by him._' Kenichi thought as he ducked under a blow but Thor thrusted his other arm out and slammed it into Kenichi's cross guard. Kenichi flew backwards and slammed into the wall. '_These walls make it hard for people to dodge, they cannot get away from their opponents._' Kenichi thought as he dived under Thor. "I think I have figured out the point of this ring." Kenichi said as he stood up and pulled his shoes off and threw them out of the ring and they hit Nijima in the head. "This is like a Suma Ring." Kenichi said as he got into the basic Suma stance. Kenichi suddenly launched forward. "Yamazuki!" He exclaimed as he connected his fists with Thor's stomach and face. "Khao Loi!" He added as he connected his knee with Thor's face making him bleed. "Headbutt!" He connected his head with Thor's stomach. "And The Falling Tree!" Kenichi exclaimed as he attempted to lift Thor.

"Hah that won't work on me!" Thor said as he stomped his foot down.

"Thor is right it isn't possible." Takeda said.

'_Come on I have to do it!_' Kenichi thought as he gritted his teeth.

'_What the hell!_' Thor thought as he noticed his foot never connected with the ground. Suddenly Kenichi lifted Thor into the air.

"My god that shouldn't be possible!" Takeda exclaimed as they all watched Kenichi start to walk towards the wall. He placed a foot onto the wall and gritted his teeth again before throwing Thor out of the ring. Thor landed with a tremendous thud as Kenichi fell to his knees. The thugs looked incredulously at their fallen leader. They went to attack The Shinpaku Alliance.

"Stop!" Thor ordered as he got to a kneeling position.

"But Thor…"

"No it is my honor of a Martial Artist to admit defeat." Thor stated. "In Suma Wrestling if you are knocked out of the ring you lose." He added as Kenichi pulled himself out of the ring in a lot of pain. "So Kenichi Shirahama what is it that you will make me do?" Thor asked.

"How did you know my name?" Kenichi asked curiously as he fell to his knees.

"You encountered a friend of mine, Siegfried." Thor told Kenichi as his eyes widened. "Sieg has some good eyes, and he said that the unimposing brown haired Martial Artist is really strong." Thor explained to him as he nodded.

"You have to promise to never fight again Thor." Kenichi said as Thor sighed.

"I guess I have to give up my dream of promoting my Suma Style." Thor said sadly.

"I never said that Thor." Kenichi said as Thor's eyes went to Kenichi. "I think your style is really strong, continue to improve on it."

"But you said no more fighting." Thor said as Takeda and Ukita helped Kenichi up.

"I don't believe Suma Matches and sparing is considered fighting." Kenichi told him with a smirk as Thor smiled back as the three martial artists left.

"You have got a strong subordinate there." Thor said making Nijima laugh lightly.

"Kenichi isn't a subordinate… he is just a bad friend." Nijima lied as he walked away to catch up with his alliance.

'_Heh friends huh?_' Thor thought as he looked at them.

With Kenichi

"Uh hey guys can I ask for a favor?" Kenichi asked.

"Sure man." Takeda said.

"If Miu or Maya ask tell them that we were sparing." Kenichi told them. "I sorta didn't tell them that I was coming here to fight."

"So you want me to lie to the two women who could literally kick our asses so hard that they could hand us our asses after they were done kicking them?" Takeda asked.

"Well I wouldn't say lying… just misleading information." Kenichi said as Takeda looked at him flatly. "If it will be easier I could punch you a few times to make it look real." He added.

"No thanks, you just lifted a person who was ten times your size and weight, those punches would probably break my ribs." Takeda said with a smirk.

Later That Night

Kenichi walked into the dojo and was instantly confronted by Miu. "Kenichi where were you?" She demanded with her hands on her hip.

"I was sparing with Takeda?" Kenichi tried.

"Those are fighting marks." Miu told him as he started to sweat. "Well are you going to tell me what really happened?" Miu demanded making Kenichi sigh.

"I fought The Seventh Fist Thor." Kenichi told her honestly as he saw her eyes darken.

"You could have been seriously hurt." She said emotionlessly. "What would you have done if you had lost?"

"I had Takeda and Ukita with me along with the Shinpaku Alliance." He told her. "If I had lost they would have helped me out." he told her.

"Next time tell me where you are going." Miu said before walking away.

Kenichi let out a sigh as he saw her retreating back. '_She is mad at me._' He thought before he went to his room.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  
>One Week Later<span>

Nothing much had changed except for Miu giving Kenichi the silent treatment. Miu would act normally at school but she wouldn't say one word to Kenichi making him a bit nervous. Her friends were a bit worried at the fact that she wasn't talking with her, according to them, boyfriend.

"So Miu-chan why aren't you talking with Kenichi?" one of her friends from gymnastics asked.

"He did something stupid." Miu told them.

"What was it?" another friend asked.

"He fought one of Ragnarok's Fist's without telling me." Miu stated as if it was obvious. Her friends were shocked.

"And he made it back?" one of them asked in shock.

"Of course he did." Miu said.

"I would be happy if my boyfriend went to fight Ragnarok and came back." A girl said.

"Oh I am happy he came back." Miu said obviously missing the boyfriend part. "But he needs to learn that keeping these things from me is a bad thing." Miu explained.

"I think he kept it from you so you wouldn't worry Miu-chan." The same girl said. "Why don't you ask why he kept it from you?" she suggested.

Meanwhile with Kenichi

Kenichi was sitting in the Shinpaku Alliance room with Takeda, Ukita and Nijima. Nijima was going over several things while Kenichi, Takeda and Ukita ignored him. "So Kenichi how did Honey take it when you told her?" Takeda asked.

"Why don't you guess it?" Kenichi asked. "She hasn't talked to me at all for the past week, and she avoids me at almost all times."

"Why did you keep it from her?" Ukita asked.

"I know Miu she would have followed me to make sure I was alright." Kenichi told him. "It would have put her in danger and I don't want that."

"Have you tried telling her this?" Takeda asked.

"Yes every time I try to talk with her she just walks away." Kenichi said. "Would _you _want Maya to come?" Kenichi asked as Takeda froze. "See you would be worried about her."

"I wish I had someone to care about." Ukita said mournfully but was ignored by Takeda and Kenichi.

"Your right I wouldn't want to be worried about Sweetness getting hurt." Takeda admitted. "I guess you could try to corner her and explain why you left her out of the loop." Takeda suggested before thinking about it. "On second thought that would be a bad idea." Takeda told him. "She would probably just… well kill you." He added.

"I could try to have Maya give her a message for me but I am on thin ice with her too because I made Miu upset." Kenichi stated with a sigh.

"I might be able to tell Sweetness to tell Honey something." Takeda suggested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Kenichi said. "It might put you on thin ice with Maya." Kenichi told him.

"Good point." Takeda said as the two fell into silence while thinking about what to do as Ukita went on about not having someone and Nijima talking about the alliance. "I guess the only thing you can do now is wait for her to cool off." Takeda told him as Kenichi sighed and nodded.

"And that is when Kenichi fights Kisara." Nijima concluded.

"You know I don't fight women." Kenichi told Nijima in a rehearsed voice. "Anyways I also thought of that. It might take a while for her to forgive me." He added. "I did do something pretty stupid."

After School

Kenichi was watering plants when he heard the door to the greenhouse open and he turned to see Miu. "Hello Miu." Kenichi said trying to start up a conversation.

"Hello Kenichi." Miu spoke the first word to him in a week.

"I will be done in a minute." Kenichi told her as she nodded and went around the greenhouse looking at all the flowers.

'_This flower looks pretty._' Miu thought as she sniffed it and it had a pleasant scent.

"That is the Saori Flower." Kenichi told her. "It took my father five years of crossbreeding flowers to make it, and he named it after my mother to signify his love for her." He went on.

"Are you working on any flowers?" Miu asked.

"Yes they are just over here." Kenichi told her as he led her to a batch of flowers. She looked at the tallest flower to see that its main color was a golden yellow with blue tips on each petal.

"It is beautiful." Miu whispered as she smelt it and it had a magnificent scent. "How long have you been working on these?"

"Almost ten years now." Kenichi told her.

"They are beautiful." Miu told him as she stood up and looked at him. "Kenichi why didn't you tell me that you were going to fight Thor?" Miu asked.

"I didn't want to worry about you and I also didn't want you to worry about me." Kenichi told her. "I thought that not telling you would be best but I have learned that it wasn't one of my brightest of ideas." Kenichi admitted. "I am sorry about not telling you and the next time I go fight a Fist I will tell you." He told her as she smiled slightly.

"I will hold you to that." Miu told him as she poked him in the chest teasingly. "But I am sorry too for being bratty again. I guess all the worriness I would have gotten during the fight came and hit me all at once and it took longer for it to go away with the anger."

"Anger?" Kenichi squeaked as she nodded.

"I was angry with you for not telling me and angry at myself for not noticing you were not talking about Ragnarok as much." She told him.

"Well I promise to tell you about all the fights I get into with Ragnarok." Kenichi told her with a smile. Miu went to hug him but tripped over a watering can and fell towards Kenichi. The two ended up on the floor frozen as their lips were mashed up together. The two heard a whistle and they quickly separated and were blushing madly as they saw Maya and Takeda at the door.

"Wow Kenichi that is one hell of a way to apologize." Takeda teased making the pair blush harder.

"To me it looked like Miu-chan liked it more." Maya teased too.

"Hmm really? Because I think Kenichi liked it more." Takeda teased as Kenichi flushed redder.

"I think we should stop before they die of lack of blood." Maya teased as Takeda laughed and the two left the two blushing teens behind.

Kenichi turned to Miu. "I am sorry about that." Miu told him while blushing.

"Did you mean to do that?" Kenichi asked.

"No!" Miu quickly said and started to become flustered.

"Come on let's go home." Kenichi told her as she nodded and the two walked out.

Twenty Minutes Later

Kenichi and Miu were walking in front of a store when they saw Kisara walk out with a bag. "Hey Kenichi that is Kisara." Miu said as Kenichi pulled her behind some bushes. They watched as she walked up to a box and a kitten's head popped out.

"What is she doing?" Kenichi asked as he saw Kisara kick the box into the alleyway. "That is not cool!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Kenichi…" Miu began in a flat emotionless tone. "I have finally realized it. Ragnarok is evil and they should all be eradicated." Miu said as she started to walk towards the alley while taking her coat off. Kenichi had seen the dull look in her eyes.

"Miu…" he trailed off as he touched Miu's shoulder and she threw him. "Miu you can't kill her!" Kenichi told Miu as he tried to hold her back but ended up being thrown again.

"Oh I won't kill her… just injure her very very badly." Miu told him in the same tone.

"_What are you doing out here little guy?_" They heard Kisara say in a soft voice. The two peeked around the corner to see Kisara crouched down in front of the box while petting the kitten.

"Ah isn't he just so cute!" Miu gushed suddenly shocking Kisara. She quickly stood up and turned to Kenichi and Miu.

"Ah Dairy Cow!" Kisara exclaimed and she covered her eyes. "I mean is this kitten yours?" Kisara asked calmly.

"Don't pretend we saw you caring for this little kitten." Miu told her.

"I was not!" Kisara exclaimed.

"Then why did you buy Kitten Food and Milk?" Kenichi asked as he saw Kisara pick up the box of food and crammed a handful into her mouth.

"It is good for the body." She told him as she gagged a little. '_If that alien freak friend of theirs finds out about this I will be ruined._' She thought as she staggered by Kenichi and quickly turned. "I will have to kill you so you won't tell!" Kisara exclaimed.

"_Yo cat in the road!_" They heard someone yell.

"_That has to be worth at least fifty points!_" another yelled back.

"The cat!" Kisara exclaimed as the two girls ran out. Kisara kicked the two guys on the moped while Miu grabbed the kitten and hugged it into her cleavage. "Is it okay?" Kisara asked worriedly.

"Yes it is." Miu said as she showed the kitten.

"Well give him here!" Kisara told Miu.

"No! I am not done loving him yet." Miu said as she hugged it.

"Stop it before you suffocate it!" Kisara exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Miu demanded.

"It will stop breathing if you put it into those big bouncing deadly jugs of yours!" Kisara said.

"_Wow man I think I died._" One of the men said.

"SHUT UP!" Miu yelled as the two glared at each other and Kenichi checked the two men who were at the wrong end two women martial artist. Kenichi listened half heartedly as Kisara insulted Miu about her big breasts. "You are just jealous you don't have big breasts!" Miu finally countered. "Right Kenichi?" she asked.

"Oh ho I am _not _getting into this." Kenichi told her. '_If I say yes Kisara might kick me somewhere unmentionable and if I say no Miu might kick me in that same place._' Kenichi thought with a wince.

At the Dojo

The masters were curious to why Miu was sighing a lot. "I am going for a walk." Miu said with another sigh she turned and Shigure with a knife and she got into her defensive position.

"How do… I… use this?" Shigure asked as she showed Miu a pan.

"You are going to make supper for me Shigure?" Miu asked as she turned to the masters and saw them franticly waving their arms and shaking their heads. "I will make supper when I get home." Miu said.

"I will make some Chinese specialties." Kensei said as he blocked shuriken with a skillet.

"Thank you Kensei!" Miu said happily before she ran off.

"Come on Shigure you can help me." Kensei said as he led her into the kitchen.

Suddenly Akisame grabbed Kenichi's arms while Sakaki grabbed Kenichi's legs. "Tell us what is wrong with Miu!" Akisame demanded as he started to tickle his arm pits making him laugh.

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Kenichi yelled.

"Go Akisame… Go Sakaki…Go Kenichi!" Apachai chanted over and over as he did stretches.

"How about you talk to yourself while we accidentally listen in!" Sakaki told him as he pressed his foot against Kenichi's groin.

"AHHHH!" Kenichi screamed as Maya walked in.

"Do you know what? I am not even going to ask." Maya told them before walking out again.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

Shigure was sitting in front of a bright fire with an awed expression on her face. "AHH!" Kensei yelled as he got the fire extinguisher and put the fire out. "Don't cook!" Kensei ordered as Shigure grabbed her Katana and started to pull it out. "You can arrange the food!" Kensei told her quickly as she sheathed the sword.

With Miu

Miu made it to the store and saw a group of girls back away. Miu became confused and walked to the kitten to see Kisara crouching down and looked angrily at the street. "What are you doing Kisara?" Miu asked as she bent down and scratched the kittens head making it purr.

"I am just making sure no freak takes him." Kisara told Miu.

"Well with a face like that I am not surprised no one took it." Miu told Kisara making her mad.

"Well sorry but this is my only face!" Kisara exclaimed as the two girls felt rain drops fall onto them. "Oh no the kitten will get sick!" Kisara said worriedly.

"I forgot to bring an umbrella." Miu said. "I know I will go buy one!" Miu chirped happily.

"I won't pay you back!" Kisara exclaimed as she placed the kitten into her shirt. "There now you will stay warm." Kisara told the kitten as she looked up to see three girls with weapons drawn.

"How could you betray us like that?" one of the girls asked.

At Dojo

Shigure was waiting at the door. "You know Shigure it wouldn't hurt you to eat with us." Sakaki said.

"I will… eat… when Kenichi-kun… comes back." Shigure told Sakaki.

"Heh what do you know, she will be eating with us." Sakaki said with a smirk.

"The orange duck smells good." Apachai said with drool going down his chin.

"It is orange chicken Apachai." Akisame corrected him. "And it is a pleasure that you will be eating with us Shigure-chan." Akisame added.

'_Heh Kenichi sure has changed this dojo._' The elder thought with a smirk as he watched them all.

With Kenichi

Kenichi was running down the street with the umbrella when Toch umaru popped out of Kenichi's pocket. "Hey Tochumaru coming to see the competition?" He asked as Tochumaru nodded.

With Kisara

Kisara was covering the kitten with her body when Miu came back out. "MIU! TAKE NOIR AND TAKE HIM TO A VET!" Kisara yelled as Miu leapt and dodged all the attacks.

"Why can't we hit her!" A girl asked as Miu landed in front of Kisara and took the kitten and ran away. The girls went back to hitting Kisara when suddenly two of the girls were thrown away by Kenichi. KI was flooding from the boy.

"Why were you hitting Kisara?" Kenichi asked in a dangerous tone making the three girls back away. Kenichi suddenly smirked as the girls shivered a little by the look in his eyes as he bent down and wrapped his arm around Kisara's waist. "Well bye!" Kenichi exclaimed as he ran away. The girls stared for a second before they gave chase after him.

Ten Minutes Later

Kenichi dodged the attacks of the girls. '_Damn it is like fighting a weapons museum!_' Kenichi thought as he dodged the attacks again and was suddenly thrown back by something hitting his forehead. '_Damn what was that… a punch?_' he thought as he looked up to see a beautiful tanned woman in a skin tight suit. '_PURE THOUGHTS PURE THOUGHTS!_' Kenichi thought desperately. '_NIJIMA IN A BIKINI! Ah that did it._' Kenichi thought as the girls suddenly started to hit him. Kenichi winced as he saw Tochumaru climb out of his pocket with a firecracker. '_What is he doing?_'

"I don't get why everyone was worried about you." One of the girls said. "You are weak." She added as a tick mark appeared on his head. He suddenly stood and pushed two girls away.

"How can he still be standing after taking such a beating!" a girl asked in shock as Kenichi picked Kisara up and started running.

At Dojo

Shigure was looking at the sky when she saw a small firework explosion go off. '_Tochumaru is in trouble._' Shigure thought before leaping away.

With Miu

Miu was at a vet and was near tears. "He just seems to be unconscious so no need to cry." The vet told her.

"Thank you how much will it be?" Miu asked.

"For you it will be free." The vet told her with a smile. "I mean you didn't even have to help this poor thi… hey now I thought I said no more crying." The vet chided as the tears started to fall.

With Kenichi and Kisara

Kenichi was surrounded on two sides in an alley by the Valkyrie. '_This isn't good._' Kenichi thought when he heard the familiar sounds of Shuriken hitting the ground. He turned his head to see shuriken on either side of him.

"Who threw those!" one of the six girls demanded as they looked up to see Shigure as she leapt down and flipped in front of Kenichi.

"You are… late… Kenichi." Shigure told him in her usual emotionless tone.

"I was a bit… preoccupied." Kenichi told her as one of the girls went to attack Shigure with a whip but it was sliced into pieces. "Shigure…"

"Whoever attacks me will soon die by my blade." Shigure said with a sick grin as she started to pull her Katana out but was stopped by Kenichi's hands on her shoulders.

"Shigure you cannot kill them." Kenichi told her. "Runaway she isn't kidding!" Kenichi told the girls. "Shigure you aren't really serious are you?"

"I am dead serious." Shigure told him as she pulled more of her Katana out.

"They are friends of mine Shigure you can't hurt them with your Katana!" Kenichi said as Shigure replaced the Katana and reached into her shirt. "Or the chain sickle!" Kenichi added as she reached further into her shirt. "Or the Kunai!" He added as she pulled out a rice spoon.

"How about this?" She asked.

"No you cannot… a rice spoon?" Kenichi was confused.

"DON'T MOCK US!" One of them yelled.

"There are two women that I don't like." Kisara said as she pulled herself out of Kenichi's grip. "Girls with big breasts and those who use weapons." Kisara said as Shigure cupped her breasts.

"Are my breasts… big?" Shigure asked.

"Yah they are pretty big." Kenichi told her with a smile before Shigure knocked Kisara out. "Why did you do that!"

"She was injured." Shigure told her as the girls attacked and she attacked back with the rice spoon and soon the weapons were cut in half or pieces.

"How is this possible?" One of them asked as their clothes started to gather cuts on them. Kenichi suddenly covered his nose at the massive amounts of skin he saw from all the pretty girls.

"Did I… hit you?" Shigure asked.

"No it isn't that." Kenichi told her as the blood seeped past his hand.

"Lets… go home." Shigure said as Kisara pushed out of Kenichi's grip.

"You can… go." Kisara told him. "I have something… to do." She added as she staggered away.

At the Dojo

Kenichi and Shigure walked through the sliding door to see the masters waiting. "It is about time you got back." Sakaki said. "You nearly killed Apachai." He added as he lifted a pale and thin Apachai up.

"FOOD!" Apachai yelled.

The Next Day at School

"I wanted to bring the Kitten home." Miu said with a sigh. "But the vet said that he would get him a good home."

"Oh yah that reminds me!" Kenichi exclaimed while getting Kisara's and Miu's attention. "The masters said that cats are allowed." He told them.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" the two yelled at him before they ran off towards the vet with Kenichi lagging behind. Kenichi came upon the scene of Miu and Kisara tearfully looking at a family walking away with the cat. He suddenly was filled with dread as he turned to the two girls as they looked at the ground as dangerous aura's were pouring out of them.

"U-um… AHHH!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"I BOUGHT HIM A KITTY TOY!" Miu yelled.

"Hold him while I tickle him!" Kisara exclaimed as she started to tickle Kenichi with the toy.

"Tickle him till he pees himself!" Miu ordered.

"AH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kenichi yelled desperately.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

"Has anyone seen my badge?" Kenichi asked. "I always leave it on my favorite shirt." He added as he looked around.

Shigure saw Tochumaru throw the badge and started to ride it. "I… found it." Shigure said as Kenichi ran and picked Tochumaru up and attempted to take the badge but he wouldn't give it up.

"Hey Tochumaru I made you a bike that is fully functional." Akisame told him as he rang the little bell and Tochumaru started to reach for it.

"Thanks Akisame-sensei." Kenichi told him as he clipped the badge onto his collar. "Well I am off to go shopping with Miu-chan." Kenichi told them as he ran to catch up with Miu.

"Oh you caught up." Miu said with a smile as she handed the bag over. "You seemed really upset about that badge… does it have any meaning?" She asked.

"All that I remember is I traded it with someone but I can't remember why." Kenichi told her with a smile.

"Why don't we go to your old town to see if you can remember anything?" Miu suggested as she took the leg irons off.

"You have had a key for that all this time!" Kenichi demanded.

"Of course what would have happened if we got into a fight?" Miu asked as she pushed the weights against the wall. "Come on." She urged as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him away.

Two Hours Later

Kenichi and Miu were at his old town. "It wasn't this modernized when I lived here." Kenichi commented.

"Yah it has changed since I was here too." Miu agreed.

"You were here too?" Kenichi asked.

"Yah Grandfather and I went by here when I was younger."Miu told him as he nodded and they walked down a street.

"Hey I remember this!" Kenichi exclaimed. "I got in trouble for writing on that wall." He added.

"Yah and during my training grandpa pushed that poll down to teach me." Miu said as Kenichi chuckled nervously as they jogged slowly around the corner to see train tracks.

"I remember that I would watch the train go by." Kenichi said.

"I remember I climbed that tree to train my eyes so I could read the advertisements." Miu said as something dawned on her and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "All my memories are of training."

"That is better than my random memories." Kenichi told her trying to make her happy. She just smiled sadly at him. "Come on lets see if I can remember anything else." Kenichi said as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her away. "I remember taking this road through the park as a short cut." He added with a chuckle as Miu giggled too. The two quickly came to an old shop and memories flooded back to him.

Flashback Begin

_Kenichi and another boy was playing in front of the store and the boy got a badge. "Hey you like cats right?" the boy asked Kenichi._

"_Yah ***** I think they are alright." Kenichi told him as the boy gave Kenichi the kitty badge._

"AH I didn't want this stupid yingyang badge I wanted the kitty badge!_" A girl exclaimed behind them. The two turned…_

Flashback End

"Hmm that is all I remember." Kenichi said. "But who did I trade the badge with." He thought out loud.

"Hey Kenichi." Miu told him as he turned to her. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Look what I have." She told him as she opened her hands to show a kitty badge.

"So you are the one I traded this with!" Kenichi exclaimed as he fingered his badge.

"Hello Kenichi." A voice said behind the two and they quickly turned.

"Odin!" Kenichi exclaimed as he got into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry Kenichi I am not here to fight." Odin told him as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "See I am not even wearing my Ragnarok gloves." He added showing his bare hands and saw Kenichi relax.

"Oh okay." Kenichi said as Miu fell over in shock.

'_He is too trusting._' Miu thought with a sweat drop.

"Kenichi it has been a while." Odin told him. "Is your dad still in the shooting competitions?" He asked.

"Uh yah he just won another trophy." Kenichi said a big confused.

"You don't recognize me do you!" Odin exclaimed as he went into the shop and ordered a candy bar and sat next to Kenichi and flipped it in his hand before smashing it against his leg.

"Wait I remember that!" Kenichi exclaimed as he rubbed his temples as Odin charged back into the store and came back out with a bunch of different things. Odin started to pour the soda down his throat as Miu watched and sipped her own soda.

'_Odin doesn't seem to be doing anything too bad._' Miu thought.

"HOW ABOUT NOW!" Odin yelled as he saw the realization dawn on Kenichi.

"You are Ryuto, you were the only kid smaller than me." Kenichi told him.

"Kenichi do you remember what happened here all those years ago?" Ryuto asked.

"Yah some thugs wanted to rob the old lady at the counter but a little girl stopped them." Kenichi told him with a smile. "I remember I was so scared I kept my eyes closed." Kenichi added with a chuckle.

'_Figures…_' Miu thought as Kenichi leaned back.

"Hey Ryuto I have someone you want to meet." Kenichi told him as he pointed at Miu. "This is Miu Furinji, she was the little girl who took out those thugs." He added as Ryuto's eyes widened.

"I guess it is time to fulfill that promise we made all those years ago." Ryuto told him as he stood and walked towards the park while pulling his Ragnarok Fist's gloves on.

"What are you doing Ryuto?" Kenichi asked nervously.

"I am going to fight you." Odin told him as he got into his fighting stance. Kenichi sighed and got into his own stance. Kenichi launched at Odin not giving him a chance to move but suddenly Kenichi felt punches landed on his body. '_What happened!_' Kenichi thought as he fell backwards. Kenichi flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Kenichi kicked off the ground and launched at Odin again. When Kenichi got close he felt Odin's KI rise and he was thrown back. '_What happened? He didn't even hit me!_'

'_That was a KI attack!_' Miu thought in amazement as she saw Kenichi do another aerial flip and landed on his feet.

'_Okay so he was using his KI to mess with my attacks._' Kenichi thought as he took a few breathes and stood up. "You were using your KI to mess with me weren't you?" Kenichi asked as Odin laughed.

"So you understand the attacks." Odin said as Kenichi launched at Odin again.

"YAMASUKI!" Kenichi yelled but Odin easily grabbed the attack. '_What he grabbed them!_?' Kenichi thought as Odin pushed him back.

"Let's see how you like it!" Odin exclaimed as he launched at Kenichi and hit with the Yamasuki making Kenichi slid backwards and fell to his knees while holding his face.

'_I can't let him win._' Kenichi thought.

"Your attacks are useless against me because they don't have any killer intent or anger in them." Odin told him as he walked towards Kenichi as he got to his feet. Odin suddenly punched Kenichi in the mouth making him fly backwards as blood splattered onto him. Odin watched as Kenichi once again did a flip and landed on his back but he couldn't get back up. Odin pulled his glasses off and wiped the blood off of them. "You lost Kenichi." Odin told him as he walked towards Kenichi and bent down and pulled the badge off of his neck. "This is mine now." He said as he pulled the badge off of his collar. Miu rushed to Kenichi's side and looked worriedly at his wounds. "Why do you care for him?" he demanded.

"Because he is very dear to me." Miu spit back as a dangerous aura washed over her.


	26. Chapter X

Chapter X  
>The Final Battle Preview<span>

_Kenichi was standing in front of a few hundred gather martial artists. He swallowed hard as he looked in front of the force and saw a growing mass of people. 'So it comes.' Kenichi thought as he felt Miu place a hand on his shoulder._

"_It will be fine Kenichi, we will win this fight." Miu told him gently._

"_I hope so, but I was hoping to finish my senior year of high school before the fight." Kenichi admitted._

"_Me too Kenichi." She told him before placing her lips on his cheek._

'_This is the last battle.' Kenichi thought. "Masters, I want you to stay back and wait for Yami's masters to show up." Kenichi told them as they nodded. "Guys…" Kenichi trailed off as he saw his friends. "Aim to kill and don't hold back." Kenichi ordered as they looked shocked._

"_But Kenichi… I have never seen or killed anyone." Maya said._

"_Maya… if you don't want to do this than don't." Kenichi told her as he turned and looked into the distance and saw the advancing force. 'I figured there would be more.' He thought. "Elder you have the best eye sight what is behind that force?" Kenichi asked. _

"_There is more… a lot more Kenichi-kun." Hayato said as Kenichi nodded. "I have something to give you Kenichi." Hayato said as he pointedly looked at Miu who took the hint and turned and went to see some of the troops. "I think this should be yours… you have done an amazing job protecting Miu-chan, you have even risked your life to save her." He told the young man who rubbed his arm absentmindedly as Hayato pulled a string from his neck and an elegant ring was at the end. "This was her mothers engagement ring and I think you should give it to her." Hayato said as Kenichi looked shocked._

"_You mean…" he trailed off as Hayato nodded as Kenichi grabbed the ring and put it around his neck. "Thank you sir." Kenichi said with a bow as he put it into his chainmail vest. Kenichi looked and saw they had stopped completely. "Spear Formation Alpha!" Kenichi called as the hundreds of people got behind him as Miu took her spot right next to him._

"_Spear Formation… you just want to punch through and attack from the center out." Miu commented as Shigure appeared in front of him. _

"_Kenichi… I want… you to… carry this…" Shigure said as she held up a Katana._

"_This is the one you and I recovered." Kenichi said as she nodded. "You know I don't use weapons." he added._

"_Humor… me." She told him making him smile._

"_Fine Shigure." Kenichi said as he took it out of her hands and strapped it across his back. "Thank you Shigure-sensei I will make you proud." He told her and saw her smile faintly._

"_You have always… made me proud." She told him before disappearing._

"_Get ready." Kenichi said as he saw the enemy moving towards them again. "CHARGE!" Kenichi yelled as they all started to move forward. Miu and Kenichi were easily keeping the lead and punched into the enemy and…_


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six  
><span>**I am back everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Kenichi was punching the post as hard as he could. "Kenichi what is wrong?" Akisame asked.

"I need to learn how to put more anger and killer intent into my attacks." Kenichi told him as Akisame's eyes widened.

"Kenichi you are wrong." The elder told him with little shown anger. "How would you like some one on one training Kenichi?" the elder asked shocking everyone.

"But he never asks anyone to train with him!" Sakaki exclaimed.

'_He is at a crossroads._' Akisame thought.

"We will be going on a little training trip to Center of Japan." Hayato told him as Akisame gasped. "Come on Kenichi we will leave soon." He added.

Half Hour Later

Kenichi and Hayato were at the front gate giving everyone their farewells. Miu gave Kenichi a tight hug. "Be safe Kenichi." Miu told him before releasing him.

"Goodbye everyone." Kenichi told them with a wave as the two walked away.

Miu was chewing nervously on her lip as she watched him walk away. '_I hope he will be alright._' She thought nervously.

"So Akisame what do you know of this so called Center of Japan?" Sakaki asked as Maya and Miu turned around quickly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Akisame told them.

"I heard you gasp when Hayato told us." Sakaki told him.

"Akisame if you know what he is doing then tell me!" Miu told him.

"Us." Maya corrected her.

"I said that!" Miu told her.

"Akisame if you don't tell us… we will be force to serve green bell peppers for a main course!" Kensei threatened.

'_How does he know I don't like green bell peppers?_' Akisame thought.

"Yes we will!" Miu said with a devious look. "We will have stuffed peppers for supper tonight and tomorrow we will have peppers and rice." Miu said as she started to plan.

"Peppers with soup, pepper's pepper's pepper's!" Shigure and Apachai chanted over and over again.

Several Hours Later

"Pepper's Pepper's Pepper's Pepper's Pepper's!" Apachai and Shigure kept on chanting much to Akisame's annoyance.

Akisame sighed. "I have made my decision." Akisame told them as they silenced. "It is that no matter what I tell you it doesn't matter anymore because Kenichi is at a crossroads that will determine the fate of how he is as a fighter." Akisame told them. "The only thing we can do is pray for his safe return." He added.

"What does he mean by that?" Maya asked confused.

"He means that the old man brought Kenichi to an Asura master." Sakaki said as he slammed his fist against the table making it creak.

"And what Sakaki means is that Kenichi is now at a crossroads that he has to pick between either becoming a Sei Fighter or Dou." Akisame told Maya already sensing the onslaught of questions. "A Sei fighter feeds their strength with a calm mind while a Dou fighter feeds their strength through anger." Akisame explained it to her.

Several More Hours Later With Kenichi and Hayato

Kenichi slid off of Hayato's back. "Okay so we are surrounded by mountains." Kenichi said as Hayato nodded. "We were on a train for five hours, took a bus for three hours and I rode on your back for four hours."

"Yup." Hayato told him. "While we are here you can heal your wounds faster and…."

"I think you just brought me here so I can't run away." Kenichi accused as Hayato smiled at him. "So what is this training?" Kenichi asked.

"We do… nothing." Hayato told him as he fell over.

"I thought we were going to do some training!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Kenichi, isn't it part of training to do as your masters instruct you to?" Hayato asked seriously as Kenichi sighed.

"Fine." Kenichi said as he sat next to Hayato.

"Come on Kenichi lets go catch some fish." Hayato told him right as Kenichi sat down making Kenichi angry.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE FISHING POLLS!" Kenichi demanded angrily.

"I guess we will have to use our hands." Hayato told him as the two went into the river and Hayato instantly started to slap the fish out of the water.

"Wow elder show those bears whose boss!" Kenichi exclaimed as Hayato put all the fish on a stick. "I guess that is enough for the both of us." Kenichi said.

"Oh this is only enough for me." Hayato told him as he gapped.

Several Hours Later

Kenichi returned to the camp covered in sweat and water. He fell down in front of Hayato exhausted. "I can't do it." Kenichi groaned out at he saw Hayato eating.

Several Days Later

Kenichi was sitting next to a squirrel while eating devil walnuts. "These are good for you do you know how I know that?" Kenichi asked the squirrel. "I have been eating them and I haven't died yet!"

"Wow Kenichi you must really like those walnuts, you are becoming more like a squirrel every day." Hayato joked as Kenichi turned and glared at him.

"NO I DON'T LIKE THESE!" Kenichi yelled.

"Kenichi foraging is easy." Hayato told him as he walked into the bushes and soon came back out with a platter of fruits. Kenichi suddenly lunged at the platter but Hayato easily moved it. "Heh you are brave. But taking food from me is like wrestling a bear cub from its mother." He added with a laugh as he ran away with Kenichi right after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OLD MAN!" Kenichi yelled as he bent down and grabbed a rock and threw it at him.

"Ah ha good try Kenichi!" Hayato told him as he broke the rock and continued to run from Kenichi.

An Hour Later

It was dark out and Kenichi had lost Hayato. "Damn where did that old man go?" Kenichi asked as he looked around.

At Dojo

"Kenichi's rice… bowl is cracked." Shigure said.

"His cup too." Miu said.

"Wow his chopsticks too." Maya said as she held the four pieces of wood.

"Ominous." Kensei said as he looked at the things.

"I am getting a bad feeling." Miu mumbled worriedly.

In The Forest

Kenichi had just eaten some poisonous plants and threw up all of his stomach's contents and passed out. He cracked his eyes open to see that he was in a dimly lit room from the sunlight outside. '_Where am I?_'

With Hayato

Hayato was standing on top of a pine tree completely still. '_This is it Kenichi._' He thought as a dragonfly landed on his fingers. '_What type of fighter will you be?_'

With Kenichi

Kenichi stood up and walked into the next room to see a silver haired man. "Um hello." Kenichi said nervously.

"Oh you are up already?" The man asked with a gentle smile. "Well you must be hungry." He added.

"Um who are you?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh I am Kensei." He told Kenichi.

"Well I am Kenichi Shirahama." Kenichi told him.

"It is nice to meet you Kenichi-kun." Kensei told him with smile. "So are you hungry?" he asked. "I found you unconscious." He added.

"I am starving." Kenichi admitted as the two started to eat.

"So Kenichi-kun what were you doing all the way out here?" Kensei asked politely.

"I am out here training." Kenichi told him with a mouthful of food.

"Really?" Kensei asked intrigued as Kenichi nodded.

"Can I help around here?" Kenichi asked. "I feel kinda bad about just eating and sleeping here without giving anything to you in return." He added.

"Of course I would love some help Kenichi-kun." Kensei told him cheerfully.

Twenty Minutes Later

Kenichi was chopping wood while Kensei stacked it. "Wow you are really strong." Kensei commented as Kenichi looked around for more wood. "That is it Kenichi-kun." Kensei told him. "Although I need some more water." He added as Kenichi grabbed the buckets and filled them with rocks. Kenichi ran in a directions. "Uh the river is the other way." Kensei said as he saw Kenichi kick off a tree and launched in opposite direction. "Wow you are fast." Kensei added as he flew by him.

Kenichi was running when he heard some rustling. '_Must be the elder._' Kenichi thought as he reached into the bucket slowly and threw it at a bush. "HAH HOW DOES THAT FE… AHHHH!" he screamed as a bear roared at him and started to charge at him. '_What do I do!_' Kenichi thought as he ran faster. '_I know!_' he thought as he threw the buckets at the bear hoping to deter it but it just got angrier and ran faster at him. Kenichi let out another scream as he increased his own speed. Suddenly Kenichi heard the bear grunt and he turned to see Kensei in front of the bear. Kenichi watched as Kensei started to attack the bear before grabbing it's neck and threw it into the ground with a sickening crunch. "Wow thanks Ken…" he trailed off as he saw Kensei continue to pulverize the dead bear. "Kensei I think it is dead!" Suddenly Kensei stopped and turned to Kenichi and smiled lightly with blood splatters on his face.

"Sorry I got carried away." He told Kenichi.

'_Who was that back there?_' Kenichi thought as he followed the man to a water fall.

"Kenichi-kun can you wash this while I get this blood off my body?" Kensei asked as Kenichi nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Martial Artist?" Kenichi dared to ask.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Kensei told him as he stepped under the waterfall.

'_That wasn't normal fighting._' Kenichi thought. '_It was more like Apachai and Sakaki-sensei than Kensei-sensei and Akisame-sensei._' He thought again as he washed the shirt.

"You know Kenichi, I know that you have the build of becoming a great Martial Artist." Kensei told him suddenly.

"Huh what?" Kenichi asked confused as Kensei sighed.

"Think of it like this." Kensei told him. "Imagine that you are in a field and you were walking around. And you come upon the foundation's of a castle. Wouldn't that be weird?" He asked as Kenichi nodded. "You could see the potential of the castle but it hasn't been built yet." He added.

"I think I can see it." Kenichi said with a nod as he handed Kensei his shirt.

"So Kenichi how would you like to be my apprentice?" Kensei asked.

"Sorry Kensei but I can't." Kenichi told him honestly. "I already have five masters and the Elder helping me train, I don't think I could handle another master." He added as Kensei chuckled to himself.

"I didn't mean that I would share you with them." Kensei told him.

"I still can't do it." Kenichi admitted. "I don't want to leave my current masters, I have already built a bond with them." He added as Kensei nodded.

"I have a feeling that this is the only time our paths will cross Kenichi Shirahama." Kensei told him in a tone that made the smaller boy shiver.

"I don't want this to be our only time meeting." Kenichi admitted.

With the Elder

'_You have done well Kenichi._' Hayato thought as he remained still. He suddenly vanished and reappeared in the camp. He waited quietly for a while before he walked to the river. He saw a package and sniffed it. "This smells like bear meat." He said as he watched it float down the stream. He soon saw Kenichi stop in front of him before watching him start to float away.

"YOU WERE GOING TO WATCH ME FLOAT AWAY!" Kenichi yelled angrily as Hayato brought both of his hands and pointed them at his head.

"I am glad you are back." Hayato told him with a smile.

"I can't believe you would abandon me Elder." Kenichi said close to tears.

"I am glad you are not angry with me anymore." Hayato said.

"Oh don't fool yourself old man I am still angry!" Kenichi told him. "Why didn't you look for me!" He asked.

"Kenichi why don't you go catch a fish?" Hayato suggested as Kenichi looked at him weirdly. He ushered Kenichi to the river and he walked into the river. Hayato watched as Kenichi attempted to catch one. "Kenichi be like a rock, let the water flow by you. Let the fish come to you." He advised.

Kenichi started to watch the fish. He saw a fish at the edge of his reach. '_No it is too far._' He thought as he started to shift his eyes around. Suddenly he shot his hand out and a fish flew out of the water. He suddenly brought his arm up and blocked a kick from Hayato. "What the hell… that was you!" he accused.

"Now Kenichi, our training begin." Hayato told the boy.

"What are you going to teach me?" Kenichi asked.

"I am going to teach you the ultimate Sei move, the Seikuken." He told Kenichi.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven  
><span>**AN: I AM BACK EVERYONE! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND AT THE END HAS A LIST OF THE KNOWN FIGHTERS SO FAR, THEIR FIGHTING TYPE, AND FIGHTING STYLE. ENJOY!**

Nijima was in Kisara's head quarters with the Shinpaku Alliance. Kisara was looking at the group with a critical eye. "So what do you want?" Kisara demanded.

"Well Kisara I want you to join the Shinpaku alliance." He told her as she looked at him with a leveled stare.

"No." She stated flatly as Nijima chuckled.

"Well if you don't join then I will be forced to spread these around the city." Nijima threatened as he gave her several pictures. Kisara took a glance at the pictures and blushed bright red.

"How did you get these!" Kisara demanded angrily. "I will kill you!" She added dangerously.

"Haha you think that is the only copy of those pictures!" Nijima asked with a dangerous laugh as he threw the pictures onto the floor and Kisara instantly dove to get them. Takeda bent down and picked up one of them.

"So Kisara likes cats?" Takeda asked as he looked at the picture.

"I have these pictures on a disk stored somewhere." Nijima added as Seigfried held up a disk.

"You mean this one?" Siegfried asked in a singsong voice as the two instantly started to jump for it. Suddenly the disk was crushed in Siegfried's hand making the two gasp. "I cannot let you get her to join through this type of trickery!" Siegfried sang as he pulled out a kitten making Kisara gasp as he held it above her. "I have forty cats living in my mansion!" He added as Kisara jumped for the kitten.

"Give me the kitten!" Kisara exclaimed as she kept jumping for it.

"Will you join the Shinpaku Alliance?" Siegfried asked in the singsong voice again.

"Of course I will! Just give me the kitty!" She told him as she jumped and got the kitten.

"I also have a fluffy one!" he added as Kisara grabbed it as Siegfried started to pull out more cats.

"Geez Sieg when did you become a magician?" Takeda asked as they watched in mortification as Kisara hugged the kittens while spinning in a chair.

'_This is too embarrassing even for me._' Nijima thought as Kisara suddenly stopped. "So you will join the Shinpaku alliance?" He asked as she sighed before nodding.

Several Days Later

The Shinpaku Alliance was having a party, the leaders were at a restaurant while the others were at Kisara's headquarters. Nijima was trying to talk to Kisara, Takeda, Siegfried, and Ukita but they were talking about other things. Kisara and Ukita were talking about his kittens whiles Siegfried and Takeda were talking about their different fighting styles.

"Hey listen to me!" Nijima exclaimed but they ignored him.

"Yah this one I found on the side of the road and saved it." Ukita told Kisara as she gushed about the pictures of his cats.

"So for your attacks and defense you have to count the tempo of the person and then you can anticipate their attacks?" Takeda asked.

"Yes that is right." He told Takeda.

"Do you know what I am going to go check on our henchmen." Nijima said but they kept on ignoring him.

Outside of Kisara's Headquarters

A teen with a red coat on looked up at the building. "So I have to fight these wimps?" the teen asked himself before entering the building to see a bunch of other teens.

"Who are you!" demanded one of the people but the man just scoffed and…

Later at Kisara's Headquarters

Nijima walked into the building with a few bags of food and drinks. He saw the bodies of both the Shinpaku Alliance and Kisara's gang on the ground. "Hey girlie man I brought mor…" Matsui trailed off as he saw all the bodies. "What happened here?" Matsui asked.

"I don't know." Nijima said as he helped one of his men into a sitting position. "What happened?" he asked the teen as his eyes opened a little.

"It was… so fast… a man… with a… red coat… attacks so furiously." The teen told Nijima before passing out again.

"Don't die on me!" Matsui exclaimed desperately.

"He isn't dead Matsui." Nijima told him calmly. '_This isn't good._' Nijima thought as he quickly left the building with Matsui close behind him. He flipped his phone open and tried to call the others but none would pick up. "Matsui keep trying." Nijima ordered.

With Ryozanpaku Group

Miu had her face against the window. "Come on Miu." Sakaki told her.

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Maya suggested. "I will stay with her." she added as they started to walk away. Maya was leaning against the pet store window as Miu fawned over the Kittens. Maya watched with a smirk as Miu unconsciously got closer to the corner while Kisara did the same. Suddenly the two saw each other and they both imitated an angry cat.

"What are you doing here!" the two exclaimed at each other as Maya laughed at the two.

"Why do you follow me!" Kisara asked angrily.

"I am not following you." Miu told Kisara calmly before dodging an attack. Her cheerful demeanor suddenly changed to her icy cold fighting demeanor. She glared at the tanned woman in a tight blue suit. '_I am glad Kenichi can't see her._' Miu suddenly thought as she dodged another attack. '_What did she throw at me?_' Miu thought as she suddenly dodged another attack and tied her coat around a short staff. "So you use a staff to increase the power of your hits." Miu analyzed. "And I can tell that you are very strong with those weapons." She added as Kisara suddenly leapt over Miu and attacked the woman.

"Miu Freya is mine." Kisara said as she looked at the woman. "You and that other girl keep the Valkyrie's off of me." She added as Miu and Maya nodded and they went to attack the girls with weapons.

"Miu you take the four on the left and I will take the three on the right?" Maya asked with a vicious smirk. Miu nodded before the Valkyrie's attacked them. Miu ducked under Maya's kick as it connected with the staff blade of one of the girls and it shattered. Maya followed the hit up with a punch to the girls jaw making her fall backwards unconscious. "There now it is even." Maya said viciously as Kisara was being hit repeatedly with the staff.

"Why do you always get up?" Freya asked Kisara as she stood again.

"It was a wimp that gave me the push to become stronger." Kisara growled as she got into her fighting stance. "Oh and the wimp is Blondie's boyfriend." She added.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Miu yelled as the three valkyrie's ran after her.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of them yelled as they attacked Miu who dodged easily and dealt nasty hits to the girls. "How can they beat us? We have been training nonstop since that rice spoon ninja beat us!" she added.

Maya easily dispatched another of her opponents by breaking her Sai's with one of her punches. "Miu you might as well give up… everyone can see that you have feelings for Kenichi." Maya said in a deadpanned tone as the girl with the chain and ball wrapped the chain around Maya's leg. Maya placed her hand onto the ground and kicked out with the other foot connecting with the girls head with a sickening crunch.

Miu growled lightly as she ducked under a wide slash and shot her foot up and connected with the girls chest making her fly backwards. "SHUT UP!" Miu yelled as she blocked the last girls hit with her shin. She glanced over to Kisara to see her moving stiffly.

"Kisara the way that you are fighting… you will not beat me." Freya told Kisara.

'_She is right I cannot even land a hit._' Kisara thought as she looked and saw Miu dodge the girls attack and seemed like a bird. '_I hope this works._' Kisara thought as she launched forward and right as Freya went to attack she imitated Miu's dodge and easily dodged the attack.

'_Her movements have changed._' Freya thought as she heard the two pained grunts as the last of her girls fell to the two mystery women. She got ready for a three on one fight but noticed that Miu and Maya weren't moving to attack her. '_So they won't interfere because this is Kisara-chan's fight._' Freya thought with a hidden smirk. Freya attacked again but Kisara gracefully leapt over Freya and landed lightly on a bar behind Freya and leapt into the air.

'_Her range of defense isn't as strong above her head._' Kisara thought as she saw the hole quickly closing. "AXE KICK!" Kisara yelled as her foot connected with the staff.

"You cannot beat me Kisara!" Freya told her. "You can never be as strong as someone with a weapon!"

"You are forgetting something!" Kisara exclaimed as she brought her other foot down. "DOUBLE AXE KICK!" she yelled as her other foot connected with the staff and broke it to pieces as both of her feet connected with Freya's head. The two landed on the ground with a thud and they rolled away from each other. Miu and Maya instantly went to Kisara's side as they helped her into a sitting position. Kisara looked up with a wince and saw Freya getting up.

Freya looked at her weapons. "I have lost." Freya said as she felt blood drip down her forehead and she threw the broken sticks to the ground.

"What are you talking about!" Kisara exclaimed as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You have grown Kisara-chan." Freya told her as she started to walk away. Miu picked up one of the pieces of the staff.

"The staff was turned into a dangerous weapon." Miu commented. "The people who are Staff users are Sei Fighters. By breaking it, it turned it into a different weapon that could easily kill." She explained. "She cares about you too much to risk your life." She added as she saw Kisara crying to herself quietly.

With Kenichi and Hayato

"HAHAH GOOD JOB KENICHI YOU HAVE FINISHED THE SIXTH PHASE… TIME TO GO ONTO THE NEXT ONE!" Hayato yelled as Kenichi ran away. "Well I was going to give him a break but I guess he still has a lot of energy." Hayato added before he started to chase Kenichi while laughing like a crazed man.

With Nijima and Matsui

"Matsui have you gotten a hold of them yet?" Nijima demanded as they ran.

"No I haven't!" Matsui exclaimed.

"Wait I got through!" Nijima exclaimed. "Hello Ukita!"

"_Who is Ukita… oh it must be the person who I am standing on._" A males voice said.

"_GET OFF MY FRIEND YOU ASSHOLE!_" Nijima heard Takeda yell before he was cut off.

"This isn't good." Nijima said as he started running.

With Ukita and Takeda

Ukita suddenly grabbed the teen's leg. "TAKEDA HIT HIM NOW!" Ukita yelled as the man started to stomp on Ukita's head trying to make him let go.

'_This has to work._' Takeda thought as he launched forward. "ILLUSIONARY LEFT!" he yelled as he saw the man dodge to the left before changing his mind and dodged to the right. '_He dodged it!_' Takeda thought as he was suddenly hit hard making him slide backwards. He coughed up some blood as he dropped to his knees. '_This isn't good._' He thought as Ukita passed out and the man started to walk towards Takeda.

"You are a bunch of weaklings." The man said as he kicked Takeda making him collapse.

"Stop hitting them!" Nijima exclaimed as the man suddenly stopped and looked at Nijima.

"Looks like an alien and has a weird feeling about him… you are the leader of the Shinpaku Alliance, Nijima Haruno." He said in a bored tone.

"You will not be able to withstand my special martial arts." Nijima said with a laugh as the man looked at him with an even look. Suddenly Nijima ran up the stairs five steps at a time. The man easily leapt onto the platform and grabbed Nijima's collar but Nijima slipped out of it. "This is the NIJIMA SPECIAL ESCAPE STYLE!" Nijima yelled as he slid under the man as he grabbed Nijima's pant leg but once again Nijima slipped out of the clothing and continued to run.

Several Minutes Later

Nijima was running through a crowded area while people screamed. The man was hot on his tail. "HELP ME THERE IS A PERVERT CHASING ME!" Nijima yelled. '_Hah now he will not be able to show his face in public ever again._' He thought as he continued to run and ended up running into a dead end. Nijima placed his back against the fence as the man entered the alleyway.

"You know you can run fast." The man told Nijima as he walked closer.

'_Just a little more._' Nijima thought as the man took a step and heard a crack and he brought his foot back and a whole appeared. '_He saw through my trap!_' He thought as the man leapt over it.

"You thought a simple trick like this will stop me?" He deadpanned.

"No but this one will!" Nijima exclaimed as he pulled a lever and the man fell down into another whole. "I have been digging this trap for four years." Nijima told him. "There is no way you can…" he trailed off as he saw the man leap out of the hole. Nijima instantly started to climb the fence in order to get away from him. Nijima easily made it to the top right as the man landed on it. The man went to hit Nijima when his attack was stopped.

"Sieg what are you doing?" The man demanded angrily.

"Berserker I will not let you hurt my Demon King!" Siegfried told Berserker.

"Sieg…"

"Go my liege I will take care of him." Siegfried told Nijima as Nijima nodded and leapt into the water and started to swim away at an impressive speed. Siegfried suddenly detached himself from Berserker and leapt back. "My liege is the fastest swimmer I know of. You will not be able to catch him now." Berserker just stared at him before attacking. Siegfried used his attacks to attempted to hit him but Berserker caught the hit and hit Sieg in the face making him stagger back. He wiped his chin.

"What is wrong Sieg I thought you would be better." Berserker taunted.

"I am but your unorganized attacks are throwing me off." Sieg told him as he went to attack him and knocked him off. "Do ray meugh!" He exclaimed as Berserker kneed him through the fence. '_How could he do that._'

On the Bridge

"That kid with the red coat moves is too flashy." Sakaki said. "He doesn't seem to have any skills, just pure talent." He added as they watched the fight, Akisame and Kensei nodded while Shigure watched from the bag on Apachai's back.

"That opera boy will lose." Akisame said.

With Siegfried and Berserker

Siegfried suddenly wrapped his arms around Berserker. "My next attack normally has concrete under us but the water will be fine!" Sieg exclaimed as he leapt off the fence and the two fell towards the water. "GRAND REQUIEM!" He yelled as they crashed into the water. '_All I have to do is hold him until he can't breathe anymore._' He thought when he felt Berserker's power increasing exponentially. '_What is this power? Could this be the fabled Berserker Mode?_' Sieg thought frightened as he tightened his hold.

'_I will not lose! I am having too much fun!_' Berserker thought.

On the Bridge

The masters suddenly saw the water become turbulent before it quickly calmed and they saw the bubbles stop forming. They all stared before they saw the kid with the red coat climb out of the water. Akisame and Sakaki suddenly leapt off the bridge. "Hey Akisame I have a question for you." Sakaki said as Akisame looked at him. "Are you aiming for that sign too?" He asked.

"Don't tell me…"

A few Minutes Later

Akisame was reaching into the water searching for Opera Boy with Sakaki sitting cross-legged on his back. "Can you get off me?" Akisame asked as he gripped the boy's coat and pulled him up and gave him to Sakaki who threw him up to Apachai who easily caught him.

**Fighter Types, and Style**

**Ryozanpaku**

**Kenichi****Shirahama**:  
><span>Fighter Type: Sei  
>Fighting Style: Karate, Juijitsu, Chinese Kenpo, Muay Thai, Weapons, Beginnings of Fuurinji Style<br>Martial Arts Status: Student/Disciple

**Alter Kenichi Shirahama:**  
><span>Fighter Type: Sei and Dou  
>Fighting Style: Karate, Juijitsu, Chinese Kenpo, Muay Thai, Weapons, Beginnings of Furinji Style<br>Martial Arts Status: Student/Disciple

**Miu Furinji:****  
><strong>Fighter Type: Dou  
>Fighting Style: Furinji Style, and Hybrid of Various Martial Arts, Starts with Crane Stance<br>Martial Arts Status: Experienced… not sure what her current status is as a martial artist…

**Maya  
><strong>Fighter Type: Unknown  
>Fighting Style: Mutenkendoku Karate, Fourth Degree Black Belt<br>Martial Arts Status: Student/Disciple

**Apachai Hopachai:****  
><strong>Fight Type: Dou  
>Fighting Style: Muay Thai<br>Martial Arts Status: Master

**Shigure Kosaka:  
><strong>Fighter Type: Sei  
>Fighting Style: Weapons MistressKosaka Style(All Weapons)  
>Martial Arts Status: Master<p>

**Kensei Ma:****  
><strong>Fighter Type: Sei  
>Fighting Style: All Chinese Kenpo(prefers fighting style is soft)<br>Martial Arts Status: Master

**Shio Sakaki:****  
><strong>Fighter Type: Dou  
>Fighting Style: Mutenkendoku Karate<br>Martial Arts Status: Master

**Akisame Koetsuji:  
><strong>Fighter Type: Sei  
>Fighting Style: Juijitsu<br>Martial Arts Status: Master

**Hayato Furinji:  
><strong>Fighter Type: Sei and Dou Specializes in Sei  
>Fighting Style: Unknown, Vast Knowledge of Martial Arts<br>Martial Arts Status: Beyond Master

**Shinpaku Alliance  
>This one will have Ranks too<strong>

**Kenichi Shirahama:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Assault Commander/Co-Founder  
>Fighter Type: Sei<br>Fighting Style: Karate, Juijitsu, Chinese Kenpo, Muay Thai, Weapons, Beginnings of Fuurinji Style

**Miu Furinji:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Captain  
>Fighter Type: Dou<br>Fighting Style: Furinji Style, and Hybrid of Various Martial Arts, Starts with Crane Stance

**Nijima Haruo:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Commander/Co-Founder  
>Fighter Type: Sei<br>Fighting Style: Personal Nijima-Style Escape

**Takeda Ikki:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Captain  
>Fighter Type: Sei<br>Fighting Style: Boxing

**Maya:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Captain  
>Fighter Type: Unknown<br>Fighting Style: Mutenkendoku Karate, Fourth Degree Black Belt

**Ukita Kozo:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Vice Captain  
>Fighter Type: Dou<br>Fighting Style: Judo

**Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Captain (Unwilling)  
>Fighter Type: Dou<br>Fighting Style: Chinese Kenpo, Specializes in Hikaken and Hakkyokuken

**Kisara Nanjo/Valkyrie:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Captain  
>Fighter Type: Dou<br>Fighting Style: Taekwondo

**Kugenin Hibiki/Seigfried:  
><strong>Shinpaku Rank: Captain  
>Fighter Type: Sei<br>Fighting Style: His Style Go no Sen, possibly based on Wing Chun

**Unknown Affiliation**

**Chiaki Yuma/Thor:  
><strong>Fighter Type: Dou  
>Fighting Style: Sumo<p>

**Kaname Kugatachi/Freya:  
><strong>Fighter Type: Sei  
>Fighting Style: Jojutsu (Staff)<p>

**Ragnarok  
>Rank Too<strong>

**Ryuto Asamiya/Odin:  
><strong>Ragnarok Rank: Leader/Founder  
>Fighter Type: SeiDou  
>Fighting Style: Ancient Martial Arts, Karate, Pankration, and Boxing<p>

**Berserker:  
><strong>Ragnarok Rank: Second Fist**  
><strong>Fighter Type: Dou  
>Fighting Style: Street Fighting<p>

**Loki:  
><strong>Ragnarok Rank: Fourth Fist  
>Fighter Type: Sei<br>Fighting Style: Karate, Utilizes the Spear Hand that uses Tame


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

Kenichi climbed into the makeshift shelter the two had made. Kenichi reached into his bag and pulled out his cellphone and held it up to see that he had a bar of service. He praised himself when he saw he had a text message from Nijima. '_Out of all the people it has to be Nijima._' Kenichi thought as he opened it.

'_Dear Kenichi,  
>Before I got to know you I always thought that people could never changed. A bug was a bug while a lion was a lion. You have proven to me that I am wrong. You grew from a bug to a furious lion. I just wanted to thank you for helping me realize that you are a great friend Kenichi.<br>Yours Truly, Commander Nijima._' Kenichi read the message.

'_Something isn't right._' Kenichi thought.

"That sounds like a farewell message." Hayato said behind Kenichi startling him and he almost dropped the phone. "He sounds like he won't see you again." He added as Kenichi snapped the phone shut.

"Elder I need to get back to the city." Kenichi said. "Something is wrong with Nijima." He added. "He was too nice in the message." He saw Hayato smile at him.

"Kenichi there are two ways that we can go." Hayato told him seriously. "One that will take us six hours to get back and the other that will take ten hours." He told him.

"Six hours." Kenichi said as he packed his bag.

With Matsui, Five Hours Ago

Matsui ran into the Shinpaku Alliance room to see Natsu looking at the cards. '_It is quiet here without them._' Natsu thought.

"Captain Natsu!" Matsui exclaimed before hugging him much to Natsu's displeasure.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Natsu exclaimed as he kicked Matsui away from him. "Where the hell is everyone?" he demanded.

"They are all out of commission." Matsui told him as Natsu raised his eyebrow. He gave Natsu a slip of paper. "That is where Commander Nijima and I are hiding." Matsui told him before saluting and leaving with Nijima's palm pad.

Two Hours Later

Matsui came back in with the palm pad and Tachi Koga. "Here you go." Matsui said as he handed the pad over to Nijima. "I also found this guy on the way here. Apparently during the attack he played dead while the man attacked." Matsui said as Nijima looked at him with a critical eye.

"Yah I sure tricked him." Koga said with a smile as he held up a bag. "I also got you some space cola, it was hard to find this stuff." He added as he handed it to Nijima.

"Thank you." Nijima said. "Although I am a bit worried that you were asking about my favorite drink." He added before twisting the top and his eyes narrowed before he wrapped his arms around Koga and forced him to drink the odd concoction. Koga suddenly started to cough.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK THAT SHIT!" Koga yelled before his eyes widened and he ran away. "BATHROOM WHERE IS A BATHROOM!" Koga yelled as he ran away while holding his ass.

"Matsui!" Nijima exclaimed as he started to close the door to the warehouse and with the help of Matsui they barricaded the door. "This isn't good." Nijima said.

"Commander when is General Kenichi coming?" Matsui asked. "Didn't you text him?"

"He isn't coming." Nijima told him as Matsui smirked.

"Yah we don't need to bother the Assault Commander for something as trivial as this." Matsui said.

"Matsui…" Nijima trailed off.

"_We have to get rid of the last of the Shinpaku Alliance!_" they heard Loki's voice yell. Nijima pulled a weird devise out of nowhere and looked through it to see hundreds of thugs.

'_This isn't good._' Nijima thought as the doors bowed inwards and Nijima and Matsui went and pushed against it. Suddenly Molotov Cocktails were thrown through the windows and exploded. "We have to get out of here." Nijima said.

"Commander I will hold them off while you run through." Matsui told Nijima as the door bowed again. "I will act as your wall." He added.

At Ryozanpaku

Kensei and Akisame were looking over Siegfried as he laid down. Suddenly he started to move again and Kensei poked his head with a needle making him fall unconscious. "Wow he sure is a strong one." Kensei stated. "He is resisting the effects of my needles." He added impressed as Siegfried got out of the bed and Akisame easily lifted him off the ground and tossed him back onto the bed while holding his head down with his finger.

"Hit him again Kensei." Akisame said annoyed shocking the Chinese man.

"Now Akisame it could be very dangerous… plus I have to go help that lady." Kensei said with a perverted grin.

"Sorry Kensei but I already tended to her." Akisame said as he blocked a few needles.

"Opps." Kensei said as he threw a few more.

"He just wants to go help his friends." Kisara said as Miu and Maya help her. Kensei turned quickly but saw that she was wearing a robe and held her chest. "Isn't their anything you can do?" She asked gently.

"The doctor in me says for me not to allow him to go but the fighter in me wants to see what happens." Akisame said as the bed was lifted up and was balanced on Apachai's head.

"Apa if he cannot leave bed, then bring the bed with us!" Apachai exclaimed.

"Well that doesn't exactly disregard my doctors side." Akisame said as Apachai walked out with the bed while Miu and Maya helped Kisara to the bed.

Unknown Location

"AHHH!" Kenichi yelled as he clutched to Hayato's neck.

"Hold on tight or you will fall Kenichi!" Hayato called to him with a manacle laugh.

"YOU NEVER SAID WE WERE RUNNING ALONG POWER LINAHHH!" he yelled as he fell off Hayato's back and he was forced to catch the boy and start running again.

Junkyard

Nijima and Matsui ran right into a wall of Loki. '_This isn't good._' Nijima thought as Matsui pushed some thugs away with his flag. He suddenly had to dodge aero soft pellets. '_How can we escape this?_' He thought as continued to dodge the pellets. Suddenly people were thrown away in many directions and Nijima was enshrouded in a shadow.

"Sieg called me and told me you needed some help." A booming voice said as Nijima turned to see Thor.

"Thor what are you doing!" Loki exclaimed. "I thought you were not supposed to fight!"

"I am not fighting… I am just getting some practice in." Thor told him as he hit several other thugs making them fly away. Thor turned to see Odin in front of him and Odin placed his hand above Thor's heart and pushed on him making Thor slide backwards and grasp his chest as he coughed up blood. Thor forced himself to stand.

"It is amazing that you can still stand." Odin commented.

"Nijima I will stop Odin and you run away." Thor told him as he charged forward and grabbed Odin who placed his hand above his heart again.

"You know if I do this again it might kill you." Odin warned him.

"GO NIJIMA!" Thor yelled when suddenly Odin pushed again and Thor fell backwards with blood dripping from his mouth.

'_This isn't good._' Nijima thought as he started to dodge thugs.

Odin was watching the fight when Berserker appeared. "So Berserker how was your fight?" Odin asked.

"They were all a big bore." Berserker said in a bored tone. "I beat them all without much trouble." He added.

"Now Loki why did you summon the entire gang to fight two people?" Odin asked.

"I wanted to get the job done Odin." Loki lied. '_I will have to move soon._' He thought.

'_This isn't good._' Nijima thought as he looked at the gathered enemies. '_There is no way we can win._' He thought again.

"LOKI!" someone yelled as they all turned to see Hermit. "You are mine!" Hermit exclaimed as he leapt and into the middle of several thugs and within a second they were all knocked out and he leapt towards Loki. Loki suddenly leapt away from Hermit.

"From this point on Ragnarok is disbanded!" Loki exclaimed as eight thugs appeared above him. "WE will create a new Ragnarok! Since the current Fists are dropping like flies!" he added.

"_Can he do that?_" Nijima heard one of the thugs ask as the thugs leapt down next to Loki.

"And the new leader will be Berserker!" he told everyone as Berserker slowly made his way to Loki. They placed a cloak on him. Suddenly Berserker lashed out and knocked out two of the thugs with simple punches. He covered his eyes with the cloak when one of the thugs blew glass dust towards his eyes. With his eyes closed he quickly knocked out the other thugs before taking out Loki easily. Hermit was livid towards Berserker.

"LOKI WAS MINE BERSERKER!" Hermit yelled angrily.

"Oh well." Berserker told him blankly as he walked back to Odin.

Across the River

Ryozanpaku was setting up a picnic while they watched the fight. Kensei set up a telescope for Sieg. "And why do you have that?" Miu and Maya asked dangerously.

"Star gazing?" he told them as the girls grunted before turning back to the fight.

Junkyard

Suddenly a plume of dust kicked up and a figure was seen in the midst of it. '_Who is that?_' they all thought as a wind kicked up and…


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

The dust was blown away to show Kenichi Shirahama standing up tall… or as tall for him as possible. Suddenly three thugs attacked him but Kenichi hit one of the thugs while deflecting another's hit and the three men knock each other out. Kenichi looked around and saw Nijima. "Nijima what the hell is going on!" Kenichi demanded. "Where are Takeda and Ukita!"

"They are dead sir." Matsui said as Kenichi blink.

"No they aren't." Nijima said as he waved Matsui off.

"What about the others?" Kenichi asked.

"Dead too sir." Matsui told him.

"They were just beaten up." Nijima told him. "By that man." Nijima said as he pointed at Berserker.

Kenichi suddenly attacked Berserker with a punch and kick that Berserker caught the punch and blocked the kick with his shin. "I will make you pay." Kenichi growled angrily when the two dodged a hit and they saw Hermit between the two.

"Kenichi Berserker is mine." Hermit told him as he stood. Kenichi nodded and backed away as Hermit faced Berserker.

With Ryozanpaku

They were eating some rice balls when Sieg started to freak out. "AH! An old man is running on the water!" he exclaimed as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Hey grandpa." Miu said without turning.

"Hello Miu-chan." Hayato said with a smile.

"So old man how was the training?" Sakaki asked.

"Well I have complete confidence that he can beat any thug that attacks him but if there is a martial artist that knows it… he will have difficulties." Hayato told them as he munched on the rice ball.

Junkyard

Berserker was doing back flip's while Hermit rolled out of the way of the odd attack. Hermit spun and got to his feet and went to attack Berserker who easily blocked the attack but Hermit attacked the back of his neck with an added move that Berserker wasn't expecting. He staggered away from Hermit as he went on the offensive. Hermit started to go through series of attacks that was pushing Berserker farther back until Hermit dealt a nasty hit to the side of his head making him fall backwards unconscious. Hermit let out a breath as he turned.

'_It isn't over._' Odin thought as KI started to radiate out of Berserker as he stood up.

'_How can he still move!_' Hermit thought as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Hah this fight isn't over!" Berserker exclaimed. "I am having too much fun!" he added as he went onto the offensive pushing Hermit back. Berserker went into a relentless attack on Hermit hitting him repeatedly.

"Kenichi go he…" Nijima began but Kenichi shook his head as Hermit fell to the ground.

"Natsu isn't this weak." Kenichi told him as Berserker went in for the attack again but Hermit dodged it and grabbed his arm before bringing his hand down and dislocated Berserkers elbow. Suddenly Berserker attacked Hermit with his dislocated elbow and hit Hermit on the head hard. Berserker's KI continued to raise as the fight went on.

"Stop moving Berserker you could die if you move too much." Hermit warned him as Berserker laughed.

"But I can't stop I am having too much fun!" Berserker exclaimed with a laugh as the two went towards each other and as they passed each other people could hear the multiple hits land but couldn't see them. People watched as Berserker fell down onto the ground.

"It doesn't matter if you fought me or Kenichi you would have lost." Hermit said as he walked up to Kenichi. He tagged Kenichi's hand. "Good luck Kenichi." Hermit told him as Kenichi fanned his hand.

'_Ouch._' Kenichi thought as he saw Berserker start to stand. Kenichi quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him but Berserker knocked his hand away. "Stop Berserker, you can barely stand let alone fight." Kenichi told him.

"But this feeling…" He trailed off as he looked at Kenichi. "I don't know this feeling."

"That is the feeling of lose." Kenichi told him when suddenly Berserker grunted in pain and fell forward into Kenichi's arms. Kenichi looked behind Berserker to see Odin.

"Let him make his own choices Kenichi." Odin told Kenichi as he growled. Kenichi laid Berserker on the ground as he stood. "Kill them all." Odin ordered as Thor stood and Hermit got into his stance as the thugs backed away. "Don't worry that is just for show." He told everyone. "He has almost no power left." He added.

'_Damn he noticed._' Hermit thought as they started to advance on the group when several people were knocked out and everyone turned to see the Shinpaku Alliance and Kisara's thugs standing there.

"Kenichi leave these thugs to us." Takeda told him. "You fight Odin." He added as Kenichi nodded.

"You cannot beat me Kenichi." Odin told him with a vicious smirk.

"I have done some special training." Kenichi told him as they both activated their Seikuken. They slowly started to move closer towards each other as their Seikuken's started to overlap.

With Ryozanpaku

"They are so close and getting closer this fight will begin anytime now!" Sieg exclaimed.

"Sieg let me look through it." Miu begged as she held his arm.

"No wait your turn!" Sieg told her.

With Kenichi and Odin

They were now only a breathes away from each other before they started to attack each other. But all attacks were deflected by the others Seikuken. '_How does he have such a grip on the Seikuken from only a short time?_' Odin thought as the two continued to attack each other. '_His master must be a monster._' He added as Kenichi's masters and the elder all sneezed at the same time. Odin and Kenichi's arms were in a blur of movements.

'_Kenichi if you continue to just deflect you will lose, you have to attack eventually!_' Kenichi heard Hayato's voice tell him. Kenichi suddenly broke his Seikuken and went to hit Odin who deflected it and countered with his own attack that Kenichi blocked and countered. Kenichi suddenly grabbed Odin's arm and threw him into the ground in a plume of dust. He looked to see that it was just Odin's coat. Kenichi barely dodged out of the way of Odin's punch and he rolled to his feet and blocked another one of Odin's hits. Kenichi stood quickly and right as Odin attacked Kenichi stepped out of the way and pivoted out of the way before throwing Odin to the ground. Silence fell over everyone as they saw the leader being thrown.

With Ryozanpaku

"He is using the stepping method I showed him!" Miu exclaimed as Kensei blinked a few times to look at Miu.

"Hey Miu where is Opera Boy?" Kensei asked as Miu looked confused before looking at the bed to see him missing.

"Apa… there he is." Apachai told them as they looked to see Siegfried swimming across the river.

"That must hurt." Kensei stated.

"I know he has multiple broken ribs." Akisame added.

Junkyard

"Take your glasses off Odin." Kenichi told him. "I will not hit you when you wear glasses." Odin smirked viciously.

"Are you sure about that?" Odin asked as Kenichi nodded. "Then you will know why I am called Odin, because like this you will not get a hit in on me." Odin added as he pulled his glasses off and Kenichi immediately went on the offense and started to fiercely go through attacks while Odin blocked all of the attacks.

Nijima was reading over all of the information he got from researching Odin. '_So Odin gave up his left eye to gain the Knowledge of the Ancients… this is a bunch of bullshit. Wait if he can see through all attacks…_' his thought trailed off. "KENICHI WATCH OUT!" Nijima yelled but it was too late.

"Now for you to experience my strongest attack." Odin told him. "Gungnir!" he exclaimed as he started to go through a rapid attack that every single one went through Kenichi's defense. After the attack Kenichi flew backwards onto a pipe.

"Thor watch out!" Hermit exclaimed as Thor turned and suddenly Siegfried appeared in front of him and blocked the attack.

"Sieg…" Thor began but they started up the fight again while Kenichi scrambled to his feet.

'_Damn how did he get through my defense?_' Kenichi thought as he stood just to see Odin in front of him.

"Gungnir!" He exclaimed again before he started to attack Kenichi again making him fly backwards and he started to slide off the pipe. Thor watched Nijima do a weird dance before Kenichi's belt caught a nut and Kenichi was able to grab the edge and hold on as Odin walked towards him. Kenichi swung and kicked the pipe and did a back flip and landed on top of the pipe again but fell to his knees in pain. He looked at his hand to see it shaking horribly. "I have to admit, most people can't last against two Gungnir's." Odin complimented.

'_Stop shaking._' Kenichi begged his body. '_Stop Shaking!_' he begged again. "STOP SHAKING!" he yelled as he smashed his head against the pipe as the fighting was silenced again at the randomness of Kenichi. Kenichi laughed goofily before falling backwards.

"They always say leave them laugh." Odin said with a chuckle as Kenichi stood and had his hands on his knees.

"Kenichi!" Siegfried yelled. "Odin's techniques depends on two things! The first is that he watched your previous fights and the second is tempo! Use _that _punch and you will beat him!" Siegfried yelled as Kenichi stood.

'_I will only have one chance at this._' Kenichi thought as he took a step forward and Odin started up his Gungnir but Kenichi was not going down as he took slow steps forward and took the mass amounts of hits.

"What are you made of lead!" Odin demanded. "It doesn't matter because even lead can bend!" he added as he continued the relentless attack and he smirked when he saw Kenichi start to fall backwards and he stopped his attack but Kenichi suddenly hunched forward.

"Left hand." He said weakly as he brought his left hand back. Kenichi snapped his head up. "MUBYOSHI!" Kenichi yelled as he launched the punch forward and dust was kicked up from the power of the punch. As it cleared Kenichi saw that Odin had caught the punch.

"That was quite the punch." Odin complimented. "I am sure if I hadn't of used both hands my hand would be broken." He added.

"Once more then!" Kenichi exclaimed as he went to attack but Odin knocked his hands back with his chest before throwing Kenichi away. Kenichi caught himself and rolled to a kneeling position. "Fine then if fighting you as myself can't work… then I guess you will have to fight someone else." Kenichi said as he stood and suddenly his demeanor changed and he was releasing waves of KI. Kenichi started to punch and knee the air in front of him.

"What is that supposed to be?" Odin asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am Apachai Hopachai the Death God of the Underground Muay Thai Circuit!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"My god his tempo has changed!" Siegfried exclaimed.

"What he doesn't seem different!" Nijima exclaimed.

"I might not be up to their level in strength but I know their techniques!" Kenichi exclaimed before he launched forward. He started to release fast powerful attacks on Odin. They were hitting him pushing him further back.

'_This shouldn't be right._' Odin thought as Kenichi narrowly hit him with a knee. '_Calm down… one… two… three!_' he thought. "I got it you changed to Muay Thai." He said as he activated his Seikuken but Kenichi's style changed again.

"Ah he changed again!" Siegfried exclaimed in awe as Kenichi launched forward and started to go through fast rapid hits that were too fast for Odin to block.

Odin got the tempo again and went to hit Kenichi when his style changed again. "I am Shio Sakaki the One Hundredth Dan Karate Street Brawler!" Kenichi said with a laugh.

With Ryozanpaku

All the masters were laughing at Kenichi's impression of Sakaki. "THAT IS NOT HOW I LOOK OR SOUND!" Sakaki yelled angrily.

'_Yes it is… this is brilliant Kenichi._' Akisame thought.

"Hey I don't sound like that… do I?" Kensei asked as he saw Kenichi's impression of him.

"You do… a little" Shigure told him as he sulked. "Look he's me!" Shigure exclaimed excitedly.

Junkyard

"I might not be on Shigure's level but I can handle her… double slash." He said in her deadpanned voice.

"Ugh you damn copy cat!" Odin yelled as he went to hit Kenichi but his style changed again and he caught the attack before throwing Odin.

"Sheer ignorance, everyone knows the first art of becoming a martial artist is the art of imitation." Kenichi said as he stood there and watched Odin fly and land on the roof. Kenichi let out a breath as the KI vanished and Kenichi looked at Odin to see him holding his arm while blood seeped down his arm. "Ryuto!" Kenichi exclaimed as he ran to help him but he just kicked Kenichi in the chest making him cough before falling backwards and he corrected himself.

"Looks like I will have to use this technique." Odin told him as his stance changed and Kenichi could sense something wrong with him.

With Ryozanpaku

"How reckless!" Hayato exclaimed.

"What is wrong?" Maya asked as she squinted.

"He is combining his Sei and Dou powers together." Akisame told her.

"Think of it like this, imagine if you contained an explosion in a bottle." Kensei continued. "During the explosion you will gain limitless power but eventually the bottle will break." He added.

"That isn't all, not only does it eat away at the body but it also does the mind and soul!" Sakaki told her.

Junkyard

Kenichi blocked a hit that made him roll backwards and he rolled to a standing position and saw that Odin was no longer in front of him. '_Where did he go?_' Kenichi thought as he saw a shadow cover him and he launched a kick up but he felt two punched and Odin's Seikuken indent the roof. Kenichi rolled away while holding his leg. '_Damn it how did he do that!_' Kenichi thought as he felt Odin kick him again.

"You are a fool Kenichi." Odin told him. "You always had friends around you. And that will make you…"

"SHUT UP!" Kenichi yelled as he dealt a punch to Odin's face making him stagger away.

"I didn't expect you to have that much pow…" He trailed off as he saw Kenichi was no longer in front of him.

With Ryozanpaku

The masters had stopped a man in a white cloak from interfering in the fight. "A master shouldn't interfere with their disciple's fights." Akisame scolded.

"Not even you are stupid enough to fight all of us Ogata Isshinsai." Kensei added.

"Lets watch this fight." Sakaki said.

"No one can kill Kenichi…" Shigure said as she pushed her Katana back into it's sheath. "At least not until… I do." She added.

"Shigure that isn't right!" Kensei exclaimed.

Junkyard

"You are wrong Ryuto." Kenichi told Odin from behind him. Odin spun and dealt an attack on Kenichi who blocked it easily. "I gained my strength to protect myself, my friends, and my loved one." He added as Kenichi dealt fast moving punches on Odin making him fly backwards.

'_No I cannot lose… not again_!' Odin thought as he concentrated and he stopped and launched at Kenichi who just waited and the two got into a fierce fight again. Odin could feel his muscles started to strain and tear. Kenichi's attacks finally got through Odin's defense and started to hit him. '_Come on just a little more!_' Odin thought desperately as Kenichi saw Odin fly backwards and land on the roof which was soon enveloped in flames. Kenichi watched in horror as he saw Ryuto missing.

"The fuel barrels!" Nijima yelled.

Kenichi covered his eyes as he went to the edge of the hole carefully to see Ryuto hanging from on one arm. "Kenichi tell me, how do you always gain this strange power that makes you so strong?" Ryuto asked as he saw Kenichi back away. "Heh I guess I won't…" He trailed off as Kenichi came running and jumped onto a platform next to him.

"It is because you are my friend." Kenichi told him as he held his hand out with a smile. "Grab my hand!" He added quickly as the flames grew bigger. Kenichi suddenly caught something in his hand and saw that it was the Yin-Yang badge.

"Looks like you are the winner Kenichi." Ryuto told him as he let go of the bar.

"RYUTO!" Kenichi yelled as he saw his old friend fall, suddenly the platform he was on lurched and started to fall. Kenichi screamed and suddenly saw himself hanging upside down while Hayato held him. "Thank you elder." Kenichi said as he swung.

"Just some words of advice old man." Ogata told him.

"I will allow you one sentence Ogata Isshinsai." Hayato told him.

"It is time. The Eternal Setting Sun is upon us." Ogata told him.

"That was two sentences." Hayato said as he watched Ogata sent an attack towards the barrels making them explode. Hayato leapt high into the air.

Junkyard

The thugs and Kenichi's friends saw Kenichi's masters appear out of nowhere and either punched or slashed at the flames while Apachai ripped the roof off the building as the flames launched into the air.

Akisame shook his wrist. "It is hard sometimes to hold back when needed." Akisame said as Shigure sheathed her katana.

"See them they are my friends!" Takeda exclaimed with a smile.

With Kenichi and Hayato

Kenichi opened his eyes to see everyone. His eyes saddened. "What is wrong Kenichi?" Hayato asked.

"It is Ryuto…"

"You are sad that you couldn't help him." Hayato said as Kenichi nodded as he looked down and saw his friends. "Then grow stronger to help your friends that are here." Hayato told him as Kenichi saw Miu.

"Kenichi I am glad you are okay!" Miu yelled up to him as Kenichi smiled.

"Oh Miu." Kenichi said as the two slammed into the ground. As the dust cleared they saw Kenichi and Hayato. "Hey guys." Kenichi said with a smile before falling limp in Hayato's arms.

"It seems his injuries have caught up to him." Akisame said as he examined him as Kenichi's friends were freaking out. "He just has a lot of bruising and that is it." He added. "If it wasn't for our conditioning he would have been broken to pieces. I have to get him to my bone setting clinic to treat him better." He told Hayato as the masters vanished with Kenichi leaving his friends to worry about him.

Ryozanpaku Two Weeks Later

Kenichi had been unconscious ever since they had brought him back to Ryozanpaku. Miu had not left his side for more than a few minutes to either get water, food, or to use the restroom. She was worried sick about her dear friend. Maya would visit three times a day, once before she started training, once during lunch, and the last was before she went to bed. Nijima came over every day to see if Kenichi was alright. Takeda, Ukita, and Kisara would come to check on him every day too but would stay longer than Nijima did. Kisara would talk with Miu often times attempted to insult her bust size to get a rise out of her but it never came. Thor and Siegfried didn't come too often because of their injuries but they did come every other day to check up on Miu and Kenichi. Freya came over once to check up on the two once and gave her condolences to Miu before leaving. Natsu was the only one besides Miu who spent the most time with Kenichi, he would often just hang out at the Dojo. Kenichi's eyes cracked open to see a teary eyed Miu. Her eyes were clamped shut as the tears fell down for the nth time that day.

"Kenichi please wake up." She pleaded when she felt a hand wipe her tears away.

"You shouldn't cry Miu." Kenichi told her gently as her eyes snapped open in shock.

"KENICHI!" She yelled as she dove into his arms and hugged him tightly and he grunted in pain. She sobbed into his chest as they heard people piling into the room. Kenichi looked over Miu's shoulders to see his friends looking at him with smiles. Maya and Takeda had the biggest smile out of his friends.

"I am glad you are awake Kenichi." Nijima said before tapping his palm pad a few time and walked out.

Kenichi felt Miu stop crying and heard soft snores coming from her. "She barely slept while you were unconscious." Maya told him quietly.

"You had us worried brat." Kisara told him with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Kenichi asked in a hoarse voice.

"Nearly two weeks Kenichi." Takeda told him. "Everyone except for Thor Sieg and Freya came every day." He added. "Natsu here was almost as worried as Honey." He added as Natsu flushed a little.

"I was only here because that brat of a sister you have would never let me hear the end of it." Natsu defended himself as he turned. Kenichi weakly sat up and placed Miu's head onto his lap as she slept.

"Thanks guys." He told them as Akisame walked in.

"Oh Kenichi you are awake." He stated calmly. "I was getting worried you wouldn't wake up." He added before checking his bandages. "After some rest we will start up training again." He told Kenichi before leaving. Kenichi stroked Miu's hair as she slept and she snuggled up to his stomach and sigh in content.

"Well I guess we should get going." Takeda said as Ukita nodded.

"Get better soon brat." Kisara told him. "It just wasn't right when Miu isn't bubbly." She added before following Ukita and Takeda out.

"Goodbye Kenichi!" Siegfried sang as he twirled out of the room with Thor waving while shaking his head at his best friend.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I will kill you myself." Maya told Kenichi before she walked out to go training. Kenichi smiled and leaned back and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before the door opened again and Kenichi cracked his eye open to see a tanned woman with a type blue suit on.

"Oh I see you are awake Kenichi." The woman said as Kenichi looked confused. "I see that you don't remember me." She added with a serene smile. "I am Kaname Kugatachi also formally known as the Third Fist Freya." She told him as he blinked. "I am the leader of the Walkyria." She added as his eyes widened. "Don't worry I am not here to fight. My Squad lost fair and square to Miu-chan, Maya-chan, and Kisara-chan." She told him. "Well I just came to replace the flowers I brought last week." She told him as she walked over to a vase and pulled the wilted flowers out and replaced them. "Well I will talk with you later." She told him before leaving.

"Odd." He muttered to himself before he fell asleep again.


End file.
